AMOR EQUIVOCADO
by angie cullen li
Summary: Tras una desilusion amorosa bella huye de su pasado, dejando una parte de ella con el y llevandose una parte de el con ella. Un acuerdo entre familias, un matrimonio arreglado, un engaño, una traicion entre hermanas..................... es mal sumary.
1. PROLOGO

PROLOGO.-

Había tenido un pésimo día en la oficina, odiaba mi trabajo como ayudante de el egocéntrico de Alex, no puedo creer que haiga pasado su examen profesional y se haya convertido en contador.

Me gustaba mas mi trabajo como instructora de Zumba en los gimnasios de mi amigo, pero eso solo era en las mañanas cuando mi hijo iba a el jardin de niños, luego con la nana para que yo trabajara en el despacho de Alex, necesitaba mucho el dinero para terminar la hipoteca de mi casa yo sola.

Apenas llegue a mi casa y fui recibida por mi hermoso hijo, era todo lo que tenía en mi vida, era un niño muy inteligente, a pesar de tener 4 años sabía leer muy bien y entendía muy bien el ingles y el español, además de ser tan guapo.

Tenía unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, su cabello rebelde color cobrizo, su tez clara y su sonrisa encantadora, se parecía tanto a el……

Despedí a su nana, la Sra. Cope una agradable ancianita que vivía a lado de mi casa y me hacia el favor de cuidarlo mientras yo trabajaba, después le serví la merienda y lo deje viendo su programa favorito ¡Go, diego go! y yo me fui a dar un re confortable baño.

Llene la bañera y le puse mi esencia favorita de fresas y fresias, me desnude y me dispuse a relajarme, deje la puerta abierta para estar viéndolo y me puse mis audífonos con mi canción preferida, claro de luna.

Estaba de los más relajada cuando sentí que me quitaban el audífono del oído, abrí los ojos y me congele, ahí en la puerta estaba el, después de casi 5 años de no verlo estaba ahí, viéndome fijamente con una ira que me congelo más que el agua de la bañera que ya empezaba a enfriarse.

Mami, este señor estaba tocando la puerta y quería verte y mira, trajo a una niña igualita a ti (dijo mi pequeño detrás de el frente a una hermosa niña, demonios que había pasado).

Hola Isabella, cuánto tiempo sin verte, pero mírate, estas muy guapa (dijo viendo fijamente mi cuerpo desnudo y con algo de sarcasmo en su voz).

Que haces aquí Cullen, y donde esta Marie (dije desesperada porque no entendía nada).

Vístete, te esperare afuera, tenemos mucho que hablar (dijo con odio en la voz tomando a mis hijos de la mano y cerrando la puerta).

Salí rápido de la tina y me puse la bata de baño bien amarrada, me cepille el pelo y me puse mis pantuflas de perrito que me había regalado mi hijo en navidad y salí a enfrentar a mi peor pesadilla.

Este día no podía ser peor, pero donde estaba mi hermana, necesitaba que me ayudara a enfrentar esto, después de todo ella era la culpable, todo esto había sido su idea, donde estaba Marie, mi hermana gemela.

Espero les guste el capitulo, es corto, en esta historia casi no habrá drama, espero saber su opinión, la tratare de actualizar seguido. En el próximo capítulo se sabrá más de la historia, esta solo fue una pequeña introducción.

La idea me venía rondando desde hace tiempo y ahorita me decidí a subirla.


	2. recuerdos de bella

CAPITULO 1

POV Bella

Salí del cuarto de baño y alcance a escuchar que mi hijo llenaba de preguntas a Edward, el pacientemente las respondia, y en su mirada vi algo como ternura y cariño, una mirada que solo le había visto dedicar a 3 personas, su madre, su hermana y a Marie reconocí tristemente.

Entonces empece a recordar como habia sido mi vida, la nostalgia me abrumo, sentimientos que creia olvidados surgieron.

El siempre había demostrado interés en ella, en Marie, a pesar de que las dos somos gemelas idénticas, el siempre la había preferido a ella, tal vez fuera porque ella siempre era muy linda y sumisa, tenía una elegancia admirable y un excelente porte, siempre fue la preferida de mis padres.

No como yo, la chica torpe, la que prefería un buen libro a una fiesta de sociedad, que prefería mi intimidad antes de una vida social activa, siempre el patito feo.

En cambio Marie siempre hacia lo que los demás querían, era la hija obediente, el ejemplo a seguir, el orgullo de mi padre, a veces hasta sentí que se avergonzaba de mi existencia, hasta una vez escuche que culpo a mi madre por su ineptitud de no darle mas hijos y tener que conformarse solo conmigo y claro con Marie.

Siempre la envidie, hasta que descubrí que no era feliz, estaba amargada, y fue por eso que accedí a ayudarla cuando me confesó que no era virgen y que si lo descubrían la familia de su futuro marido la deshonraría y nuestro padre quedaría en ridículo.

Se preguntaran porque, bueno, nosotras somos hijas de un matrimonio arreglado entre nuestros padres, Charly, mi padre un hombre italiano y posesivo y Rene mi madre, una inglesa de buena cuna. Si, lo sé, diran, pero actualmente eso ya no se usaba pero así habian sido criados y se resignaban, si les llegaba el amor bien y si no pues también.

Desde que tengo uso de razón desde pequeña siempre había admirado a Edward, con el paso del tiempo deje de ser niña y me convertí en mujer y esa admiración pasó a hacer un amor platónico. Pero el a mi ni me pelaba.

Cuando cumplimos 17 años mis padres anunciaron que nos habían arreglado nuestros matrimonios con los hijos de sus amigos, al principio me alegre, porque sus amigos mas cercanos eran los cullen y los Black, así que tal vez tendría suerte y me casaría con el hombre que amaba.

Pero toda dicha desapareció cuando un mes después fui testigo de la propuesta formal de matrimonio de Edward Cullen para con Marie, al instante sentí mi corazón romper. A mi me comprometieron con Jacob Black.

La familia cullen estaba aun mas regida que la de nosotros en las viejas costumbres, y exigían a una virgen para su hijo, mis padres dijeron que así seria y todo se empezó a preparar para la unión.

Mi compromiso con Jacob se pospuso porque el era de mi edad y tendría que estudiar una carrera antes de nuestro matrimonio, por lo cual me alegre, contaría con unos años para buscar la manera de escapar a ese destino.

Los días pasaron y con cada uno Marie iba perdiendo el brillo en su mirada y su alegría, el día de la boda llego, yo estaba devastada y fue justo antes de que la boda se celebrara que ella se me acerco.

Su mirada era vacía, entonces me confesó que estaba enamora de Jacob y que se había entregado a él, pero el la había dejado sin saber que estaba embaraza, entonces me pidió que tomara su lugar en la noche de bodas, yo no acepte al principio, pero cuando me amenazo con suicidarse comprendí lo desesperada que estaba y por algún motivo acepte.

Después de todo, yo quería estar con Edward, quería que fuera mío por lo menos una vez, que me besara y que me hiciera suya, así que ella estaría todo el día en la boda, pero seria yo quien estaría en la noche.

La fiesta fue aburrida, todo un evento de sociedad, yo estaba nerviosísima, pero feliz.

Una vez acabado la fiesta mi hermana se fue a cambiar, yo la esperaba ya en su cuarto, ahí intercambiamos papeles y baje siendo ella. Nadie noto nada, y si lo hicieron lo achacaron a los nervios de la boda.

Pensaba que la noche de bodas la pasaríamos en un hotel como se tenia planeado y al dia siguiente cambiariamos de lugar, pero para mi sorpresa descubrí que nos dirigíamos a una isla a pasar la luna de miel.

De mas estar decir que fue la mejor semana de mi vida, hicimos el amor y me sentí completa, aunque llena de dolor cada vez que nombraba a Marie cuando llegaba al limite de su placer.

Regresamos y su padre enfermo, así que el se fue y ahí aprovechamos para volver a cambiar papeles, Marie estaba devastada, en el tiempo que yo no había estado ella había perdido a su bebe y según los doctores había quedado imposibilitada para tener familia.

Antes de que Edward regresara descubrí que estaba embarazada, Marie se alegro de sobremanera y me pidió que le entregara a el bebe, que ella lo quería como propio, yo me negué, pensé que ella lo había aceptado pero no fue así.

Un par de semanas después descubrí que había hecho publico su embarazo, y planeo todo para hacer pasar a mi hijo como suyo, yo me enoje y amenace con decir la verdad, pero entonces ella me dijo que si hablaba por ella mejor, como quiera se quedaría con mi hijo, ya que Edward lo reclamaría como suyo y al final ella lo criaría y yo jamás lo vería ya que Edward la amaba a ella, no a mi.

Así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón accedí, pero para mi sorpresa descubrí que no esperaba un bebe, sino dos, así que como ella sabia que teníamos que desaparecer para que nadie sospechara aproveche para hacer mis propios planes, no le diría a nadie de los 2 bebes, le entregaría uno y me quedaría con el otro.

Planeamos todo y ambas partimos juntas al mismo tiempo cuando tenía 5 meses de embarazo, ella se fue con Jacob y yo me fui sola a USA y ahí tuve a mis bebes, sola.

Una niña con ojos chocolates y el poquito pelo que se le notaba se le veía cobrizo y un niño de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo, con todo el dolor de mi corazón decidí quedarme con el niño, así siempre tendría una parte igual a el, y con todo mi amor le mande a mi hermana a mi niña, con la esperanza de que el viera en ella algo de mi, tonta yo que no recordé en su momento que Marie era idéntica a mi.

Sali de mi ensoñacion al escuchar su atercipelada voz.

Ah, veo que ya saliste, Lizzy y Tony tienen hambre así que deberíamos salir (dijo viéndome fríamente), a donde le gustaría ir a cenar (les pregunto con una mirada cálida ignorando cualquier respuesta por mi parte, demonios parecía bipolar).

A McDonall (gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y solté una risita, no crecieron juntos pero tenían una especie de conexión que se notaba a leguas que eran mellizos).

Los años lo habían hecho mas guapo, su espalda mas ancha, sus facciones mas maduras, a sus 27 primaveras era sin duda un claro ejemplo de playboy, de seguro tendría montones de mujeres tras de el, fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta hacia donde iban mis pensamientos y preste atención a la niña.

Hola cariño, eres toda una princesita (dije poniéndome a su altura, ella me veía raro, triste, entonces de un momento a otro se lanzo a mis brazos llorando).

Donde esta Marie (le pregunte a Edward desconcertada mientras la niña sollozaba).

Murió hace 1 año (dijo fríamente mientras cargaba en sus piernas a la niña que se aferro a su cuello).

Que, no podía ser, no había visto nada en los periódicos ni en las noticias que siempre compraba para saber si aparecía algo de ellos, aunque claro, siendo así eso justificaba que en todas las ultimas fotos donde el aparecía saliera del brazo de diversas rubias.

Ok niños, vamos a cenar (dijo levantándose y ayudando a los niños a ponerse sus abrigos), después tu y yo hablaremos (dijo bajito solo para mi con un tono que no aceptaba replica, trague saliva porque no sabia que pasaría).

* * *

Ok, ya va tomando forma, en este capítulo se vieron un poco las memorias de la vida de bella y que paso, aun falta más, pero eso se irá viendo más adelante.

En el próximo sabremos ya que paso con Marie, y que harán nuestros protagonistas. Déjenme sus comentarios, quiero saber si les está gustando, ideas que tengan, que les gustaría, etc.

_**Así que por favor**_

_**Déjenme un Reviews**_

_**Aquí**_


	3. una carta

CAPITULO 2

POV Bella

Cuando salimos de la casa note que en mi acera había un hermoso volvo plateado, me quede como boba viendo el auto y solo cuando fui consciente que los niños estaban siendo sentados en la parte de atrás reaccione y camine hacia él, me iba a sentar en la parte de atrás cuando una pálida mano me agarro del codo y me guio hacia la puerta del copiloto.

El transcurso de ida fue lleno de las risas y las platicas que los niños hacían, se estaban platicando cuales eran sus caricaturas favoritas, sus comidas y colores preferidos, ella decía que tenia un perrito y mi hijo contesto que el no porque en nuestra casa no se permitían animales.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Edward estaba atento a su plática igual que yo, y cuando se menciono lo de el perro y que él no podía tener uno me lanzo dagas por los ojos, se notaba que era el tipo de padre consentidos que no sabía decir que no.

Llegamos a McDonals y apenas cruzamos la puerta de cristal ellos salieron disparados a los juegos que había ahí, quise irme tras ellos pero de nuevo el me lo impidió tomándome del brazo y llevándome a hacer fila para ordenar.

Ordenamos dos cajitas felices y dos ensaladas, unos pay y un refresco y nos fuimos a sentar cerca de donde estaban los juegos para estar al pendiente de los niños, apenas nos sentamos y el se recargo en su asiento y puso sus brazos sobre la mesa.

Co..como fue que murió Marie, porque no salió nada en las noticias (dije cuando el silencio me estaba ahogando sin verle a los ojos).

La noticia no salió porque así lo quisimos, y de hecho, no murió precisamente, pero para mi es como si lo hubiera hecho (dijo y fruncí el ceño y me atreví a verlo a los ojos, cosa que arrepentí al ver el reproche en su mirada).

Como es eso, me dijiste que había muerto hace un año (dije pero el me cayo con la mirada).

Esta en coma, tuvo un accidente cuando intentaba huir con su amante, recordaras a el chucho con quien te tenias que casar no (me pregunto fríamente, apenas asentí y el volteo a ver a los niños jugar), pues hace un año tuvieron un accidente cuando huían de mi finca, pero al parecer iban ebrios y se cayeron en un precipicio, el quedo invalido y ella en coma y los doctores están seguros que no sobrevira, pero tus padres se niegan a desconectarla y yo simplemente me hice a un lado, después de todo ella tiene a su amante (dijo indiferente y encogiéndose de hombros pero en su mirada pasaron muchas emociones por un momento).

Yo me quede muda, tratando de asimilar sus palabras, entonces, como era que me había descubierto, como había descubierto que tenía un hijo suyo, que estaba pasando aquí, para que me buscaba.

Lamento mucho lo que les paso, pero hay algo que no entiendo, que quieres de mi, porque me buscaste, que paso en realidad (sin querer había mencionado lo que estaba pensando).

Que quiero de ti, nada, porque te busque, porque sabía que tenias algo mío, y que paso en realidad, eso es lo que quiero que tú me digas, pero antes que nada tengo que entregarte esto (dijo y me dio un sobre sellado con mi nombre).

No pensaba hacerlo, pero como posiblemente sea la última voluntad de una moribunda pues (dijo encogiéndose de hombros y entonces una chica se acerco coquetamente y le dijo que su orden estaba ya).

Me contuve de gruñir mientras la chica le sonreía y se le insinuaba, que no veía que venía con su familia, además, de cuando acá en este lugar llevan o avisan a los clientes que ya esta la orden que pidieron y mas mostrando su escote, vaya, donde está la decencia hoy en día, apenas ven a un chico guapo y se les alborotan las hormonas.

El se paro y le agradeció con una sonrisa que hizo que me humedeciera, demonios, el hombre sabia como seducir y cuando sonreía era deslumbrante, y por lo visto, tenia el mismo efecto que hace casi 5 años en mi, malditas hormonas!!!!!!!

Mientras el iba por la comida, yo fui a buscar a los niños y los ayude a colocarse sus zapatos, los lleve a lavarse las manos y luego volvimos y el ya estaba sentado con la bandeja de las comidas, los niños comieron encantados su comida y jugaron con sus juguetes que eran los de la película Toys Story 3 que era la novedad.

Una hora después terminamos y nos dirigimos a el volvo, ya había anochecido y los niños se veían rendidos, antes de llegar a mi casa pude ver como se acurrucaban juntos, tomados de la mano y cerraban sus ojitos.

Aun no podía creer que después de tantos años pudiera ver a mi hija, dios sabe cuanto la amo, cuanto he llorado por ella, cuanto vacio dejo en mi vida, pero solo por saber que estaría con el lo permití, yo no tenia en que caerme muerta, mi trabajo muy apenas me permitía ir saliendo al día y eso era con un niño, ahora con dos no se que hubiera hecho.

No sabia que pasaría ahora, pero ahora que todo se sabe me gustaría quedarme con mi niña o pasar algún tiempo con ella, ojala llegáramos a un acuerdo hoy, no tengo ganas de discutir, además de que no se que tanto sepa el de cómo sucedieron las cosas, ni que dice la carta que me entrego.

Llegamos y él se bajo antes de que yo pudiera abrir mi puerta, ante todo siempre un caballero, sin decir una palabra cargo a la niña y a el niño el solo, ambos lo abrazaron a el cuello y quise llorar, porque era una imagen que sabia siempre me acompañaría, mis tres amores juntos y abrazados.

Me apresure a abrir la puerta y él me siguió, acostó a los niños juntos en la cama de tony, yo salí para cerrar la puerta de la casa y regrese a tiempo para verlo acariciar las mejillas de los dos niños, me di la vuelta para darle intimidad con ellos y me fui a cambiar la ropa por un pants y una playera más cómoda.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, pero debo confesar que estaba nerviosa, cuando me quite los vaqueros que traía puestos sentí el sobre y lo tome, cerré mi puerta con seguro y me senté en mi cama, note que el sobre estaba sellado ante un notario cosa que me extraño.

Así que lo abrí y me dispuse a leerlo rápido, no quería hacer esperar a Edward.

_Hola bella:_

_Sabes, es extraño tener que dirigirme a ti así, en una carta, digo, somos hermanas, deberíamos estar juntas, sabes, te extraño mucho, no se si tu lo sientes, pero siento que me falta una parte de mi misma con tu lejanía._

_Y lo peor es que, si tienes esta carta en tus manos es porque yo partí o estoy por hacerlo, así que quiero pedirte perdón, me hubiera gustado decírtelo en persona pero nunca me atreví, soy una cobarde verdad._

_Siento mucho toda esta situación, hice infelices a muchos por no ser fuerte, a Edward lo engañe, a Jacob lo dañe, a ti te quite una parte de tu vida, yo siempre supe que amabas a Edward, pero no quise ni pude negarme a lo que nuestro padre me impuso, cuando Jacob se fue yo me resigne a estar con Edward pensé que con el tiempo lo querría, pero no fue así, perdóname, y menos después de que Jacob volvió a mi vida, lo amo._

_Tu hija es maravillosa, sabes, le puse tu nombre, se llama Isabella Marie Elizabeth Cullen, pero siempre le gusto mas que le dijéramos Lizzy, es una copia tuya, prefiere los libros de cuento a jugar, sabes, siento que le quite algo también a ella y me siento fatal._

_Porque se que tuviste dos hijos, no solo una, yo te estuve vigilando todo el tiempo, pero lo deje pasar, quise que tuvieras a uno de tus hijos porque se lo importantes que eran para ti, me odie, me odie por no poder ser fuerte y enfrentar que jamás seria madre._

_Me odie por arrebatarte a tu hija, me odie por envidiarte, por dañarte, después de todo me dañe a mi misma, tu eres una parte de mi. Y me odio por lo que te pediré, por favor, no digas nada de lo que paso hace tiempo, no manches mi nombre más de lo que ya está._

_Quiero que de perdido se me recuerde gratamente, que Lizzy me recuerde con afecto, después de todo ahora que no estoy tu la puedes tener todo el tiempo que te quede de vida, y yo solo la pude tener un corto tiempo donde te juro la ame, refleje en ella todo el amor que no pude darle a ese hijo que perdí._

_Se que te deje problemas, las cosas con Edward no serán fáciles, tiene su carácter y se siente herido, pero se que en fondo ustedes puedes llegar a tener algo, formar una familia con sus hijos._

_Perdóname hermanita, perdóname por querer ser feliz, por ser egoísta, por ser débil, por querer ser madre, por todo bella, perdóname._

_También quiero que sepas que deje ordenes precisas para que te den todo cuanto tengo, eres mi única heredera, se que lo material nunca te importo, pero así podras sacar adelante a tus hijos, cuidalos mucho que son un amor, no seas como nuestros padres que no supieron escucharnos y entendernos._

_Se su amiga además de su madre, se que lo harás, siempre fuiste muy maternal, es algo innato en ti. Cuídate mucho, se feliz hermanita, lucha por lo que quieres, no seas como yo, no seas cobarde y si aun amas a Edward lucha por el._

_Mi abogado tiene instrucciones de todo lo que tiene que hacer, así que no te preocupes por eso, el te buscara cuando sea prudente, cuando se cumpla el plazo que determine. _

_No sé si viviré o moriré, pero pase lo que me pase mis cosas son tuyas ya, si Jacob vive por favor dile que lo ame demasiado, no me dejan verlo, no sé qué fue de él, tal vez nos unamos en el otro mundo y seamos al fin felices._

_Cuídate bella_

_Te ama_

_Marie Cullen_

Lagrimas silenciosas salían de mis pupilas, como había sido la vida injusta con ambas, pero mas con ella que no pudo tener hijos y no pudo ser feliz con quien amaba y justo cuando se quiso arriesgar tuvo que tener ese accidente.

Alguien toco la puerta y no necesite abrir para saber quien era, ya me había olvidado de el, me levante corriendo y fui a el baño, me enjuague la cara y busque mis gotitas para los ojos rojos e irritados, me puse dos en cada ojo, no le daría el gusto de verme mal a el, no mientras no tengamos nada claro.

Me alise la ropa y abrí la puerta, el entro y observo todo a su alrededor como con asco, digo no vivía en un castillo pero me había costado sudor tener lo que tenia y no permitiría que me humillara, no era esa chiquilla a la que todos pisoteaban, no mas, ahora era una mujer y lucharía y saldría adelante por mis hijos.

POV Edward

Aun no puedo creer que mi vida haya dado un giro así, debo confesar que cuando supe la verdad me encabrone, no concebía el hecho de tener un hijo y no saber nada de el desde que nació, no concebía todo lo que me había enterado.

Como fue capaz mi dulce Marie de hacerme eso, de engañarme, a mi, que le di todo cuanto tuve, le di mi corazón y me engaño. Ahora es que comprendo su actitud, su forma de ser conmigo, su distancia, pensé que era tímida pero ya veo queme equivoque.

Aun recuerdo cuando recibí la llamada del hospital diciéndome del accidente, yo estaba en Florencia cerrando unos negocios, recuerdo haber movilizado todo para llegar cuanto antes a el hospital, de camino me entere que había pasado, pero no quise creerlo.

Luego llegar y no poder saber la verdad, no poder hablar con ella, según me informaron estuvo lucida cuando llego, pero solo tuvo tiempo de hablar con su abogado y con un notario.

Mas tarde el mismo se presento dándome un folder y dos sobres, uno para mi y otro para bella, me extraño que le dejara una carta, después de todo tenían años sin verse, sin saber nada una de otra, pero me disculpe de mi familia que había llegado ahí y me fui a un privado a leer la carta.

Me desgarro todo lo que decía ahí, pero lo que mas me inquieto fue saber de mi hijo y de cómo habían sido las cosas, pero nadie jugaba conmigo, recuperaría a mi hijo, porque nadie le quita algo suyo a Edward Anthony Cullen y se queda sin castigo.

* * *

Ok, espero les este gustando como va quedando, en el siguiente terminare el POV Edward y veremos que pasara. Ya algunas estarán imaginándolo jajajaja.

Bueno espero sus comentarios acerca de la historia, sugerencia y todo lo que me quieran decir, la historia la tengo ya estructurada pero siempre me gusta ver que les gustaría a ustedes y modificar un poco la trama, me gusta contar con sus opiniones.

Que formen parte de la historia hasta el final y así voy viendo que mas me conviene para llegar a el final que tengo preparado.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo a todas nuestras amigas de Haití y de Chile que no la están pasando muy bien en estos momentos, espero que se encuentren bien y aunque sea en espíritu estamos con ustedes.

_**Así que por favor**_

_**Déjenme un Reviews**_

_**Aquí**_


	4. POV EDWARD

FELIZ DÍA DE LA FAMILIA

Capitulo 3.-

POV Edward

Así que había hecho todas las averiguaciones pertinentes, con dinero todo se hacía y había conseguido averiguar que Isabella Swan y mi hijo vivían en Forks Washington y de inmediato me movilice.

Mande a alguien a vigilarla mientras yo preparaba los pasaportes y toda la información necesaria, le informe a mi padre de mi ausencia y los motivos de esta y partía hacia mi hijo.

Cuando me iba no tenía pensado llevar a mi hija, pero la había visto muy deprimida últimamente que en un loco impulso me la lleve conmigo, le serviría de distracción el viaje y además quería que cuanto antes se conocieran mis hijos.

Una vez llegado a Forks fui directamente a la dirección que me habían indicado que vivían, el lugar era modesto e insignificante para un Cullen, lo bueno es que pronto estaría en su nueva casa con sus abuelos, primos y demás familia.

Toque la puerta fuertemente.

Mami, tocan la puerta (se escucho una melodiosa voz).

Entonces un pequeño de ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo despeinado y tez blanca me abrió la puerta, llevaba puesto unos vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros, traía manchas de comida en la mejilla y la verdad se veía adorable.

Papi, te habla el niño (mi hija que veía fijamente a el niño me había jalado la ropa para llamar mi atención).

He, si, estoy buscando a tu Isabella Swan (dije perdiéndome en sus inocentes ojos que me tenían cautivado, definitivamente era mi hijo, además del parecido, me había pasado igual que cuando vi a mi hija por primera vez).

Mi mami se está bañando, pero pasen, seguro no se molestara (dijo y me sorprendí, que acaso estaba acostumbrado a que vinieran muchos hombres aquí).

Así que entre y cerré la puerta tras de mi, me hizo caminar hacia una puerta, pensé que era alguna habitación o algo así, pero lo que vi me sorprendió, ahí en una tina de baño con los ojos cerrados estaba una diosa de Venus desnuda en toda su gloria.

Su tez blanca, su cabello esparcido por sus costados, unos hermosos y redondeados pechos que me gritaban que los saboreara sus pezones, que cubría el agua a la mitad, un hermoso cuello, no se veían muy bien pero se podía distinguir una hermosas, largas y torneadas piernas, pero lo que hizo que se me terminara de hacer agua la boca y que mi cuerpo reaccionara con una enorme erección fue ver su monte de Venus rodeado de suave vello castaño.

De inmediato me di cuenta de hacia donde iban mis pensamientos y deseos y me llene de ira, porque diablos tenia que ponerme así, me atraía mas que la misma Marie, serian iguales tal vez a la vista de todos, pero Isabella tenia el cuerpo mas desarrollado, mas apetecible.

El niño le quito uno de los audífonos y ella abrió los ojos de golpe, yo la mire con toda mi ira, ya que no se conformaba con lo que había pasado, también tenia que provocarle a mi cuerpo esta excitación, entonces recordé mi noche de bodas, lo que había sentido tener a esta mujer en mis brazos.

Ella me vio asustada, de seguro no esperaba mi presencia aquí, mejor, así no tendría tiempo para nada.

Mami, este señor estaba tocando la puerta y quería verte y mira, trajo a una niña igualita a ti (dijo mi pequeño frente a su madre).

Hola Isabella, cuánto tiempo sin verte, pero mírate, estas muy guapa (dije viendo fijamente su cuerpo desnudo).

Que haces aquí Cullen, y donde esta Marie (dijo ella desesperada).

Vístete, te esperare afuera, tenemos mucho que hablar (dije con odio en la voz tomando a mis hijos de la mano y cerrando la puerta).

Salí antes de que cometiera cualquier estupidez, me fui a sentar con ellos a un sillón y el niño empezó a llenarme de preguntas, me sorprendió lo listo que era, su fluidez para hablar.

Pero lo que mas me impacto fue cuando me pregunto si yo era su padre ya que me parecía mucho a el y que había visto una foto en el cuarto de su madre mía.

Yo asentí con cuidado, no quería mentirle a mi hijo, no me gustaban las mentiras, el me sonrió y juro me vi reflejado en el a su edad, entonces me dijo que el no diría nada, que seria una sorpresa para su mami el que el me había encontrado.

Mi hija nos veía fijamente de uno a otro, sabia que estaba tratando de comprender el porque del parecido de la mujer que había visto en el baño con la que creía su madre, sabia que había escuchado y entendido todo, era una niña realmente inteligente.

Me encanto su inocencia, mi hija había estado muy cayada, pero cuando sacaron el tema de las caricaturas no hubo poder humano de callarlos, nos reímos y jugamos esperando a Isabella.

Escuche que se abria la puerta del baño y ah alguien correr hacia el fondo de el pasillo, unos minutos después regreso una Isabella totalmente vestida en unos vaqueros negros y un suéter azul que le quedaba ajustado a el cuerpo, el azul le quedaba deliciosamente bien.

Ah, veo que ya saliste, Lizzy y Tony tienen hambre así que deberíamos salir (dije viéndola fríamente), a donde le gustaría ir a cenar (les pregunte con una mirada cálida ignorando cualquier respuesta por su parte, no me interesaba mas que lo que mis hijos quisieran).

A McDonall (gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y ella soltó una risita al escucharlos, y es que mis hijos no habían crecido juntos pero tenían una especie de conexión que se notaba a leguas que eran mellizos).

Hola cariño, eres toda una princesita (dijo ella poniéndose a su altura de mi hija, ella la veía raro, triste, entonces de un momento a otro se lanzo a sus brazos llorando).

Donde esta Marie (me pregunto desconcertada mientras la niña sollozaba).

Murió hace 1 año (dije fríamente mientras cargaba en mis piernas a mi niña que se aferro a mi cuello).

Ok niños, vamos a cenar (dije levantándome y ayudando a los niños a ponerse sus abrigos), después tu y yo hablaremos (dije bajito solo para ella con un tono que no aceptaba replica, la vi tragar saliva).

Salimos y los lleve en el volvo que había alquilado, Isabella se había querido subir atrás con ellos, pero no lo permití, que creía, que llevaba chofer.

El transcurso de ida fue lleno de las risas y las platicas que los niños hacían, se estaban platicando cuáles eran sus caricaturas favoritas, sus comidas y colores preferidos, ella decía que tenía un perrito y mi hijo contesto que el no porque en su casa no se permitían animales.

Yo estaba atento a su plática igual que Isabella, y cuando se menciono lo de el perro y que él no podía tener uno le lance dagas por los ojos, por su culpa mi hijo había crecido lleno de privaciones, cuando podía tener su perrito, su poni, y todo cuanto quisiera.

Apenas llegamos a McDonald y los niños corrieron a los juegos, Isabella hizo ademan de seguirlos pero no se lo permití de nuevo, no confiaba en ella y no le permitiría andar sola por ahí con ellos y se pudiera escapar o que se yo, así que la lleve y ordenamos la cena de todos.

Mientras pagaba me pareció de lo mas normal mi situación, sentí como que estaba en casa, que esta era una salida en familia, mi esposa, mis hijos y yo divirtiéndonos saludablemente.

Después nos fuimos a sentar a el área de juegos para estar al pendiente de los niños, me encantaba verlos juntos, me llenaban de dicha, de tristeza por los años perdidos, mil emociones se me cruzaban interiormente.

Isabella hizo preguntas, yo conteste como pude, le entregue el sobre que el notario de Marie me pidió que hiciera con su última voluntad, y así estuvimos hasta que una coqueta empleada vino y me aviso de nuestro pedido listo.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento y me levante tras ella, regrese y note que no estaba nadie, pero de repente los vi salir del área de los baños los niños comieron encantados su comida y jugaron con sus juguetes que eran los de la película Toys Story 3 que era la novedad.

Una hora después terminamos y nos dirigimos a el volvo, ya había anochecido y los niños se veían rendidos, antes de llegar a mi casa pude ver como se acurrucaban juntos, tomados de la mano y cerraban sus ojitos.

Aun no podía creer que tuviera un hijo, uno de mis mas grandes sueños, un heredero a mi fortuna, llegamos y yo me baje antes de que ella pudiera abrir su puerta, ante todo siempre un caballero, sin decir una palabra cargue a la niña y a el niño yo solo, y ambos me abrazaron por el cuello.

Ella se apresuro a abrir la puerta de la casa y yo la seguí, acostamos a los niños juntos en la cama de tony, y note que ella salía para cerrar la puerta de la casa yo acaricie las mejillas de los dos niños, los amaba tanto.

Un gran derroche de sentimiento de posesividad me invadió, ellos eran un pedacito de mi vida, yo los había hecho, había sembrado mi semilla en Isabella, yo le había quitado la virginidad a ella, yo había sido el primero en todo con ella.

Una loca sensación me quemo por dentro al imaginar a otros haciéndole el amor, tocándola, besándola, me llene de ira, que solo cuando escuche la voz de mi tesoro desapareció.

Papi (dijo mi pequeño ángel dormida), quiero una mami (suspiro y yo me impacte por sus palabras), quiero a mi mami bella conmigo y tony (dijo abrazando una almohada).

Mami (ahora mi pequeño fue quien hablo), quiero a mi papi con nosotros (dijo gruñendo peleando por la almohada).

Yo me quede en shock escuchándolos, que podía hacer, casarme con bella, formar una familia por ellos, pero eso era imposible.

Yo no necesitaba a Isabella, tenía a mi madre y a mi hermana para hacerse cargo de mis hijos, y para cuando necesitaba que alguien calentara mi cama tenia a alguna de mis amantes, que como buen italiano tenia.

Así que ya molesto por mis pensamientos y por el hecho de siquiera considerar llevarme a Isabella conmigo salí de ahí a buscar a la causante de tanto problema, vi luz bajo una puerta que imagine sería la de ella y me acerque y toque.

* * *

Ok, aquí les dejo otra actualización, que les pareció el capitulo, no hare seguido POV Edward, solo ahora por petición de muchas que me pedían saber su opinión al respecto.

Espero les haiga gustado el capitulo, tratare de actualizar lo antes posible, mañana si puedo actualizo quiero un hombre para mi, hoy se lo dedique a el día de la familia en mis fics.

Gracias por su apoyo, sus Reviews, sus alertas, sus favoritos, en fin, gracias por leer mis ocurrencias. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios.

**Así que por favor**

**Dejar un Reviews**

**Aquí**


	5. ENFRENTAMIENTO A MEDIAS

Se que había dicho que no pondría casi pov Edward, pero en esta ocasión lo necesitaba. Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi hermana que el domingo me convertirá en tía.

* * *

CAPITULO 5

POV Edward

Ella me abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que yo entrara, entre y no pude evitar pasar mi vista alrededor, el lugar era modesto pero cálido, como lo era ella, al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos me llene de ira, que fregados me pasaba, no podía pensar así de ella.

Y bien que haces aquí (su pregunta me sorprendió, que creía esta, que venía a verla a ella, yo venía por mi hijo, por mi que ella hiciera lo que se le diera la gana).

Me sorprende tu ignorancia Isabella, cuando sabes perfectamente porque vengo (dije burlonamente al ver su cara de indignación).

Pues no, tal vez sea porque me vienes a dejar a mi hija (dijo ella retándome con la mirada cosa que me lleno de ira).

Ja, que mas quisieras, pero no, vengo a recuperar lo que tú me arrebataste, vengo por mi hijo (dije con odio al recordar todo lo que me había perdido).

Ella palideció notoriamente, su mirada se lleno de miedo por unos segundos para después pasar a una mirada fría y calculadora, ella era todo un revoltijo de emociones.

Pues estas muy equivocado si piensas que te llevaras a mi hijo y lo apartaras de mi lado, y ahora que mi hija me ha visto y que se que Marie no puede hacerse cargo de ella, te advierto que luchare por ella (dijo ella fríamente).

Como te atreves, eres una sinvergüenza, una mujerzuela que fue capas de regalar a su hija por quien sabe que motivo, no me vengas a decir que la quieres, porque una madre que quiere a sus hijos no hace lo que tu hiciste (le dije con veneno en mi voz, ya me estaba cansando su actitud).

Tú no sabes porque lo hice, no sabes cuánto me dolió hacerlo (dijo y su mirada parecía perdida en algunos recuerdos), tú no sabes nada (me grito apuntándome con el dedo).

No, tienes razón, yo no sé nada, pero tu si por lo que veo, así que (suspire y la mire más calmado), dime Isabella, porque hiciste todo esto (le pregunte tratando de sonar más amigable, quería respuestas y sabia que arrogante no me las daría).

Yo…..no puedo decirte nada (dijo quedito y bajando la mirada hacia el piso).

Porque, dime Isabella porque no puedes decirme tus motivos para hacer lo que hiciste (dije furioso porque su vulnerabilidad me estaba afectando).

No puedo (dijo levantando su mirada llena de lagrimas y dolor).

No creas que me convencerás con algunas lagrimitas de cocodrilos, en el ambiente donde me muevo eso es normal y yo no creo en nada de eso, así que no me darás lastima (dije fríamente), así que si es ese era tu cometido más vale que pienses en otro, ese cariño esta mas que usado (dije burlonamente).

Yo no estoy tratando de darte lastima ni a ti ni a nadie, no la necesito Sr. arrogante Cullen (dijo ella mientras se secaba sus lagrimas y me veía fríamente).

Entonces (dije con tono inocente), ahora me dirás que no eres tu la hermana gemela de mi esposa, no eras tú la que se hizo pasar por ella en nuestra noche de bodas, no eras tú quien me regalo tu virginidad, no eras tú quien paso toda una semana llorando y gimiendo mi nombre mientras le hacía el amor, no eras tú la que se embarazo y me dio dos hijos, no eras tú quien regalo a su hermana una de ellos, no eres tu quien me quito la dicha de ver crecer a mi hijo, oírlo decir sus primeras palabras, verlo dar sus primeros pasos, dime Isabella Swan, no eras tu (dije duro y fríamente revelando todo mi rencor hacia ella).

Ella se sonrojo furiosamente pero no me vio, al parecer encontraba mas entre tenido ver la vieja alfombra a sus pies, eso me lleno de coraje, yo hablándole y ella me ignoraba.

Yo.. (dijo ella jugando con sus manos nerviosamente).

Tu que, ahora que, me dirás que te comieron la lengua los ratones, digo, porque te acabo de oír hablar (dije burlándome de ella).

Mira, se que estas molesto por lo sucedido, pero al menos tuviste a tu lado a mi hija, la vistes crecer y hacer todo lo que no pudiste con mi Tony, así que creo que estamos en igualdad (dijo ella sin verme a la cara).

Que, estás loca, yo quiero a mis dos hijos, uno no remplaza a otro, yo tenía derecho a estar con ambos, me oísteis bien con los dos (dije furiosamente).

Yo también tenía derecho a todo lo que tu proclamas sabes, todo, soy su madre, los lleve en mi vientre, los cuide y ame desde que fueron concebidos (dijo ella con sus puños cerrados), así que no te quejes, tu no sentiste esa sensación de pérdida, tu no sabias de la existencia de mi hijo, en cambio yo sí, yo sabía de ella, yo la ansiaba conmigo yo la quería conmigo (dijo sollozando mientras se daba la vuelta y se paraba en un buro).

Entonces saco lo que parecía unos porta retratos y de una puertita saco lo que parecía un álbum de fotos, entonces me lo acerco y me lo dio viéndome en la cara duramente, pero sus ojos demostraban tristeza.

Mira, aquí tengo todos los ultrasonidos, las fotos de cuando nacieron, le tome muchas ya que no sabía cuando la volvería a ver, y quería tener conmigo una muestra de que ella era real, de que existía, de que ella había estado en mi vida, en mi vientre, en mi corazón (dijo y contuvo el aliento), donde pase lo que pase no saldrá nunca (dijo llorando y algo en su mirada me mato).

Si hubiera sabido lo que pasaba hubiera estado contigo, aunque ahora el hubiera no existe, tú me quitaste a mi hijo y lo quiero de vuelta, ya tengo todo listo, así que solo me falta que me firmes su autorización para podérmelo llevar de aquí rápidamente (dije tratando de contener mi ira, ya que me ocasionaba lastima la mujer).

Lle..llevártelo del país (gimió dolorosamente), a donde, porque (dijo con sus hermosos ojos abiertos como platos).

Pues a casa, a mi casa en Italia (dije mirándola a los ojos firmemente mostrando lo serio que eran mis planes).

Tu estás loco verdad (estallo ella gritándome mientras se acercaba a mi con fuego en la mirada).

Mira, mis abogados ya tienen todo listo, el niño es Edward Anthony jr. Cullen ya, solo falta tu firma para que el tramite no sea largo para el niño (dije calmadamente).

Que tú que (dijo con los puños cerrados), mi hijo ya tiene un nombre, y no es ese (dijo entre dientes y con el ceño fruncido).

A si, y cuál es, digo, si se puede saber (dije conteniendo la risa, la verdad su enojo la hacía verse encantadora pero nada intimidante).

Claro que se puede saber, su nombre es Charles Anthony Swan (dijo levantando la barbilla retadoramente), y así se quedara (dijo con un tono de voz tajante que me causo risa).

Ja, pero como te atreviste a ponerle ese nombre, debería darte vergüenza (dije enojado) mira que ponerle el nombre de una persona que nunca te ha querido, que estaba ansioso por deshacerse de ti, mira que fue a ti a quien me propuso desposar, el pobre estaba desesperado (dije burlonamente).

Ella me vio fijamente sorprendida, pero luego reacciono y se acerco a mi hasta estar enfrente, el aroma a fresias y lavanda que desprendía su cuerpo inundo mis fosas nasales de golpe sorprendiéndome.

Como te atreves (dijo empujándome furiosamente), como te atreves a decirme todo esto, como te atreves a burlarte de mi (dijo sin dejar de golpearme).

Que te cala la verdad cariño (dije divertido al verla enojada).

Claro que no (dijo burlonamente), como enojarme cuando me hiciste un favor, mira que fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, nada mas mira como quedo mi hermana (dijo con una risita) teniendo un accidente por escaparse de ti con su amante (dijo ella con una carcajada).

Cállate Isabella (dije fríamente).

Que, no me digas, así si que te cala tu verdad (dijo en tono inocente), la verdad me das lastima Eddy, que poco hombre tuviste que ser para que mi hermana se hubiera buscado otro (dijo batiendo sus pestañas y mirándome con lastima).

Pues mira que no te quejaste mucho cuando estuviste en mis brazos llorando por más (dije ahora yo con una sonrisa).

Oh, por favor, digo, eras mi primer amante, no sabía nada de sexo, así que no tenía como compararte (dijo burlonamente).

Eso me lleno de furia, como se atrevía a burlarse de mi virilidad, estaba loca o que, así que me acerque a ella, le levante la barbilla y la bese con toda la furia que sentía.

Su sabor era dulce y exquisito, aun recordaba la primera vez que la bese, no sé cómo pude ser tan idiota para no darme cuenta, los besos de Marie eran más fríos, más insípidos, entonces sentí que mi miembro tenía una erección demasiado dolorosa y me restregué contra ella.

Ella gimió levemente y eso provoco que recordara lo que estaba haciendo, estaba besando a Isabella Swan, la mujer que me había quitado a mi hijo, la mujer que me había engañado, así que con todo el asco del mundo me aparte de ella y sin mirarla me di la vuelta.

Ella no me había respondido el beso como esperaba, entonces mas ira me recorrió, así que me voltee decidido a hacerla sufrir y apenas mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos quede en alguna especie de transe.

Ella estaba llorando, sus ojos reflejaban tanta tristeza que me partió el alma, así que con más cuidado ahora me acerque a ella, algo en ella me atraía como si fuera un imán, la tome de la barbilla cariñosamente y uní mis labios con ella más calmado, tratando de borrar esa tristeza de sus ojos.

El beso fue tierno, calmado, esta vez si me correspondió el beso, era una lucha de poder, ella quería tener el mando, pero yo no la dejaría, así que el beso se fue haciendo más ardiente, más necesitado, más salvaje.

* * *

Que les pareció el enfrentamiento del capitulo, me habían estado pidiendo un lemon y que se acercaran, así que en el siguiente lo pondré, lo quería poner en este pero he estado muy ocupada y no quise tardar más.

Espero sus comentarios, que les está pareciendo, que les gustaría que pasara, en fin, me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensan y si les está gustando la historia.

**Así que por favor**

**Dejarme un Reviews**

**Aquí**


	6. SENTIMIENTOS A FLOTE

Los personajes no todos me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.

* * *

CAPITULO 6

POV Bella

El beso empezó siendo algo de lo más tierno para segundos después pasar a ser explosivo, demandante, una lucha entre ambos por tener el control de la situación.

El no dejaba de acariciar mi vientre por encima del pijama que traía, y yo por mi parte le acariciaba el pecho en forma ascendente hasta sus hombros y de regreso.

Mi cerebro me gritaba que estaba mal, que no era correcto lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando el se situó sobre mi y sentí la tremenda erección contra mis muslos mi razón se empezó a evaporar.

Me sentí tímida al acariciarlo, el era tan guapo, tan perfecto, tan increíble y mi cuerpo había cambiado después del nacimiento de mis hijos, aunque me había cuidado y tenia buena figura y por suerte nada de estrías sentí pavor de que al no le gustara mi cuerpo ahora.

Después de todo el podía tener a la mujer que quisiera y cuando lo quisiera, ya habían pasado más de cuatro años desde la última vez que lo vi, que lo tuve así, y el saber que él estaba tan excitado como yo me dio algo de valor.

De repente mi timidez se esfumo y cuando nos separamos por falta de aire me lance a su cuello, barbilla, bese, chupe y mordí toda esa área mientras el tomaba posesión de mis pechos que exigían ser liberados de su prisión, sentía mis pezones pesados y duros como piedritas.

Entonces él empezó a quitarme la parte de arriba de mi pijama y de un movimiento experto me quito el sujetador mientras gruñía de deseo, yo por mi parte no dejaba de gemir su nombre mientras giraba mi cabeza de un lado a otro desesperada porque mi cuerpo pedía mas, me sentía desesperada, en frenesí, mi entre pierna estaba ya bien húmeda.

El giro de pronto y termine arriba de él, sentada a horcajadas sobre su vientre, pude sentir su esplendorosa erección chocar contra mi pelvis, la fricción era increíble pero quería mas, el por su parte devoraba mis pechos y los mordía de vez en cuando, con una de sus manos me acariciaba las nalgas haciendo mas fricción y con la otra me pellizcaba el otro pezón.

Yo empecé a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa más rápido e iba arañando lentamente su pecho mientras iban desapareciendo los botones, el desabrocho la cinta de mis pants y metió una de sus manos hasta llegar a mi entre pierna, yo instintivamente abrí mas las piernas y grite su nombre cuando acaricio mi clítoris e introducía un dedo en mi interior.

Te deseo tanto cara (gruño mientras se giraba para quedar el encima).

Nuestros labios chocaron de nuevo en una lucha de poder, en la que esta ves cedí, ya no podía mas, lo necesitaba tanto, el medio se incorporo para poder bajarse el pantalón cuando un maldito ruido empezó a sonar cada vez más fuerte hasta que unos segundos después dejo e oírse.

Estábamos casi desnudos ya cuando volvió a sonar y entonces me di cuenta de que era su celular, pero era una tonada diferente, lo siguiente fue muy rápido.

Un momento estábamos a punto de hacer el amor y el siguiente el estaba diciendo unas cuantas maldiciones en italiano mientras salía de la habitación apenas cubierto por su bóxer.

No te muevas, es mi madre pero no tardo cara, espérame justamente así como estas (dijo entrando y saliendo de nuevo de la habitación).

Un momento me perdí admirando su cuerpo de dios griego, sus muslos, su pecho, su amplia espalda, el bello que cubría su pecho en un camino que no llegue a ver gracias a que su bóxer me lo impidió, al darse la vuelta me regalo una grandiosa vista, por dios, que hermoso trasero.

Se me seco la boca y sentí como la cascada de excitación de mi entre pierna crecía.

Entonces cuando me llego la realidad sentí como si cayera de un avión en paracaídas, que demonios estaba haciendo, me iba a acostar con Edward arrogante Cullen, chille mientras me levantaba y me vestía rápidamente.

Apreté los dientes y pensé en mis queridos hijos cuando sentí que las amargas y traicioneras lagrimas querían salir, porque tenía que seguir amándolo como lo hacía, después de todo el me odiaba, me humillaba, había preferido casarse con Marie que conmigo, al recordar eso no pude evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas salieran pero las seque de inmediato.

No le daría el gusto de verme humillada, triste y dolida por el.

Una vez vestida decentemente con un short de licra y una blusa de tirantes que fue lo primero que encontré, salí a buscarlo, no quería que entrara de nuevo en mi habitación porque no respondia de mis actos, estaba en estos momentos luchando mi lívido contra mi cerebro y corazón y no era una competencia muy justa gracias a ese maravilloso cuerpo.

Llegue a la sala y el estaba parado frente a la ventana hablando en italiano muy bajito, alcance a escuchar unas pocas palabras mientras pasaba rumbo a la cocina para preparar algo de café, lo necesitaba urgentemente para calmar mis nervios.

El me vio, enarco una ceja asiéndolo más sexy si eso es posible aun, pero siguió metido en su conversación.

POV Edward

Aun no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero el cuerpo de bella me encendía como ninguno, la deseaba, quería poseerla, marcarla como mía, gruñí cuando me di cuenta de hacia dónde iban mis pensamientos, yo no tenía que hacer nada de eso con ella, ella era mala, egoísta y cruel, me alejo de mi hijo.

Mi madre seguía y seguía hablando por el teléfono, quería saber todo sobre su nuevo nieto para tener lista su habitación lo antes posible, y me regañaba por no habérselo dicho en un principio y demás.

Luego que se calmo, empezó con sus quejas sobre Tanya, que se creía la dueña de la casa cuando solo era la niñera de mi hija, que si que pensaba hacer, que porque no la había traído conmigo, que no se vería bien que ella estuviera ahí cuando lo estuvieran mis hijos.

Ya que ella no era buena como niñera, menos lo seria para el papel de madre así que mas me vale que no se me ocurriera ofrecérselo, yo no quise decirle que estaba de acuerdo totalmente, pero como amante era exquisita tenerla a la mano.

Madre, Tanya es solo la niñera, y sabes que si no vino conmigo fue porque no la necesitaba aquí, además que ella no tenía el pasaporte vigente, y yo puedo con mis hijos, además que ya estoy pensando contratar a alguien nuevo que le agrade mas a mis hijos (le dije suspirando al ver a bella preparar café, lo cierto es que mi erección no disminuía aun y quería tener sexo con ella).

Bueno, no sabes cómo me tranquiliza eso, si insistes en tenerla de amante mándala a alguna de tus departamentos de la ciudad, deja la villa familiar sin tener a tus queridas en ella, hazlo por mis nietos (gruño).

Bueno madre, te dejo que tengo aun cosas que hacer (dije y corte antes de que siguiera repelando, no estaba de humor para eso).

Y bien, no te dije que me esperaras en la cama cara (dije burlonamente).

Pues y quien te dijo que yo iba a hacerte caso tesoro (me regreso ella con la barbilla en alto pero más roja que un tomate).

Pues hace un momento mientras te retorcías de placer no escuche que te quejaras amore mío (dije burlonamente mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y aspiraba su olor haciéndola voltear la cara).

Que tu cuerpo me excitara no quiere decir nada, dime quien rechazaría un poco de rico sexo gratis y fácil (dijo ella batiendo sus largas pestañas en forma inocente).

No te atrevas a hablar así como si fuera yo un semental (dije ya un poco cabreado).

Yo no dije eso (contesto sin verme), pero no me vas a negar que eso era lo que pasaba (dijo sirviéndose el café y tomándoselo enseguida).

A si, pues qué bueno que no paso, me alegra no haberte dado ese maravilloso sexo gratis, nunca me habían ofendido tanto en mi vida (dije encogiéndome de hombros y sirviéndome un café).

Mira, no quiero pelear contigo, hagámonos un favor y vete de aquí, déjame a mis hijos y visítalos cuando quieras, te los puedes llevar de vacaciones y hagamos un arreglo (dijo ella viéndome a los ojos como con esperanza).

Yo cerré los puños ante su sugerencia, yo amaba a mis hijos y no pensaba renunciar a ellos, ni ser un padre de medio tiempo.

Porque no hacemos justamente lo contrario, me los llevo y te mando fotos para tus álbumes esos que le haces a mi hijo y listo (se la regrese con el seño fruncido y con la mejor sonrisa de niño bueno que tengo y sé que encandila a las mujeres).

Ella se me quedo viendo unos momentos a la cara fijamente, no parpadeo, hasta creo que contuvo la respiración ya que palideció.

No me puedes separar de ellos soy su madre (me grito entre dientes, roja como una cereza y con los puños cerrados).

Pues yo soy su padre y los puedo mantener mejor y hacer que tengan una vida digna (la rete intensamente).

El dinero no lo es todo en la vida, yo los amo (dijo ella y sus ojos se cristalizaron).

Yo igual los amo (le dije desviando la mirada de ella, no quería verla llorar).

Sabes que, estoy cansada, no quiero seguir esta conversación hoy, lo mejor será que te marches y vengas en la mañana (dijo ella pasando por mi lado rumbo a la puerta).

La tome del codo y la pegue a la pared.

Si crees que me voy a ir sin mis hijos de aquí estas realmente loca, no te daré la oportunidad de que huyas con ellos (dije viéndola con frialdad).

Que dices (jadeo ella viéndome incrédula), quien te crees para acusarme así de eso, son mis hijos por dios y no pienso alejarlos de ti (dijo ella rápidamente y tartamudeando) además son tus hijos (dijo ella suspirando).

Ah si, pues te recuerdo que una vez me alejaste de mi hijo y ahora no pienso darte esa oportunidad, no confió en ti (le gruñí).

Y entonces que propones Einstein (me dijo ella rolando los ojos).

Pues ya es tarde y no quiero sacar a mis hijos tan tarde para ir al hotel (dije firmemente), así que hoy dormiremos aquí, los tres y mañana nos iremos (dije con mi tono de voz para que no me replicara).

Pues estas muy equivocado si piensas que así sucederán las cosas, pero sabes, no pienso discutir contigo así que (dijo soltándose de mi agarre y caminando hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones), hasta mañana Cullen espero que duermas bien en el sofá (dijo ella entrando a la habitación de mis hijos).

Yo me quede viendo el sofá fijamente y ni loco dormiría ahí, además podía irse cuando yo estuviera dormido, después de todo yo tenía el sueño muy pesado, así que ni loco se harían así las cosas.

Camine hacia la habitación de mis hijos para repelar y dejarle en claro que no serian así las cosas pero me pare en shock al verla arrodillada junto a la cama, acariciando los rostros de mis hijos y dándole un beso a cada uno de ellos con infinito amor.

Te quiero mami (pude escuchar que dijo tony sonriendo mientras se giraba hacia el otro lado).

Bella, tu eres mi mami (pregunto mi hija que no me había dado cuenta que había abierto los ojitos).

Lo soy amor (dijo ella con una sonrisa y dándole besitos en sus mejillas).

Qué bueno, te quiero mami (suspiro abrazando a su hermano y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo).

Me sentí celoso de esa intimidad, ellos tres juntos se veían perfectos, era un cuadro demasiado hermoso, se notaba cuanto ella los amaba y me dolía saber cuánta falta le hacía una madre a mi princesa, cerré los puños y me di la vuelta para entrar a la habitación de bella.

Me pare cerca de la ventana y me puse a recordar cada momento que había vivido a lado de bella, lo cierto es que casi no habíamos convivido nunca, yo siempre seguí más a Marie.

Sé que se llevaba bien con mi Alice y Emmet pero nunca forme parte de su grupito, se me hacían muy inmaduros en aquel entonces y luego ella desapareció de nuestras vidas, nunca imagine que los motivos hubieran sido dar a luz a mis hijos.

Unos pasos me sacaron de mi ensoñación y por el rabillo del ojo vi que ella entraba pero no volteaba hacia donde yo estaba parado, se estiraba y se ponía triste, como me hubiera gustado poder leer las mente para así saber que estaba pensando y que le producía tal tristeza.

Ella se acerco a la cama y se sentó y pude notar el momento en que se dio cuenta de mi presencia ya que dio un saltito y cayó de espaldas con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

Que haces aquí ed.. Cullen (me pregunto sonrojada mientras se sentaba en la cama).

No quepo en ese sillón y no confió en ti, así que dormiremos los dos aquí en la cama (dije viéndola con frialdad).

Que, no dormirás en mi cama (chillo poniéndose de diversas tonalidades de rojo para meterse de un salto a la cama y taparse hasta el cuello).

No te preocupes cara, no te pienso violar (dije seductoramente mientras me quitaba el bóxer que era lo único que traía puesto).

Que haces (volvió a chillar mientras sus ojos se salían de las orbitas y su vista se posaba en mi miembro aun erecto).

No se tu, pero tengo calor y siempre duermo desnudo (dije encogiéndome de hombros y entrando a la cama sin taparme).

Escuche como su respiración se aceleraba y ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se tapo de pies a cabeza como una virgen en la época victoriana.

Puse mis manos atrás de mi cabeza y me estire en la cama, me carcajee al saber que me deseaba y sabia que no podría dormir fácilmente, yo estaba igual pero estaba decidido a no ceder, suspire, sería una larga noche.

POV Bella

No supe en qué momento me quede dormida pero me despertaron los rayos de sol entrando por mi ventana, no recordaba haber abiertos las persianas pero que se le iba hacer, me puse a pensar que hacer de desayunar a mi hijo cuando sentí que se abría la puerta.

Cerré los ojos ya que siempre a tony le gustaba despertarme llenándome de besitos porque decía que era mi príncipe, así que espere que se acercara como siempre pero no paso lo que esperaba, en cambio un chillido me hizo sentar de golpe asustada ya que no era la voz de mi hijo.

* * *

Bueno, primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero he estado enferma de una gripe muy fuerte y es algo complicada, además que nació mi sobrina y ese fue uno de los principales motivos de mi ausencia antes de la gripe. Asi que les deje un capitulo mas largo.

Bueno ahora que tal, espero les haiga gustado el capitulo, espero sus comentarios sobre el capitulo, tratare de no tardar tanto para actualizar, pero aun me siento fatal.

Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Alice que me ayudo un poco con algunas correcciones de el capitulo.

Quiero saber sus ideas, opiniones, sugerencias, del capítulo y la historia.

**Así que espero**

**Me dejen**

**Algún Reviews**

**Aquí**


	7. INESPERADO

La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Meyer. Pero la historia si es mía.

Quiero disculparme por demorar tanto, pero realmente estuve muy mala de una gripe que me provoco infeccion en la laringe y además se me paso la infección al oído, así que como comprenderán no había tenido tiempo ni humor para escribir.

* * *

CAPITULO 7

POV Bella

Me senté de golpe al escuchar el chillido solo para ver a un asombrado Mike parado en la puerta con las manos en sus mejillas y la boca abierta de la impresión, no sabía que le pasaba, así que voltee a mi lado que era donde el veía y jure por lo bajo al ver a Edward profundamente dormido boca abajo dejando al descubierto todo su trasero.

Entonces volví a ver a Mike que ya se comía con la mirada a Edward, de inmediato como reflejo tome un cojín y le cubrí sus partes privadas mientras toda la sangre se acumulaba de golpe en mis mejillas al imaginar lo que pensaría el de esto.

Y justo cuando iba a explicar entraron corriendo Demetrio, Félix, James que pusieron los ojos en blanco y sus bocas formaron una "o" al ver la situación.

Me sonroje aun mas y me tape la cara con las manos abochornada, escuche unas risitas de mis amigos y después escuche cuando Edward se levantaba y un golpe sordo de alguien cayendo de la cama, me asome entre mis manos para ver como él se levantaba del piso y se metía entre las sabanas rápidamente para cubrirse.

Mis amigos soltaron unas carcajadas y Edward soltó unas cuantas maldiciones en italiano, demonios, ellos se encargarían de que no olvidara esto.

Oh, y para colmo no me había dado cuenta que tanto alboroto había llamado la atención de dos pequeños que tenían la cara igual que en un principio de mis amigos, su boca con la forma en una encantadora "o", sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos abiertos como platos.

Que haces en la cama con mi mami (dijo mi pequeño una vez se recupero de la impresión con la ceja alzada y una mirada amenazadora).

He..yo..so..solo dormía aquí porque no había camas disponibles y tu mami tuvo un mal sueño (dijo tartamudeando y sonrojado Edward cullen).

Mis amigos soltaron unas carcajadas y escuche frases como: "ya me imagino que tipo de mal sueño", "ya quisiera yo un mal sueño como ese", "y yo me chupo el dedo", entre otras que no deberían ser nombradas en presencia de mis hijos.

Iba a correrlos justo cuando Lizzy se acerco al pie de la cama y nos vio fijamente a ambos, las palabras entonces se quedaron agolpadas en mi garganta al ver su mirada seria y como una sonrisa se fue formando de apoco en su hermoso rostro.

Lo sabía, lo sabia (empezó a gritar eufórica mientras corría a tomar de las manos a tony y lo obligaba a dar saltitos con ella).

Que sabias (dijo soltando las manos de su hermana y caminando hacia nosotros) y aun no me dices porque está el en tu cama mami (dijo viéndome a mi fijamente a los ojos), si tenias miedo hubieras ido por mí como siempre (dijo el dándole una mirada envenenada a Edward), ella es mi mami (le gruño).

Escuche entonces como james les decía a los otros que iba por unas palomitas ya que esto estaba mejor que la telenovela de las 5 y como los otros le pedían un refresco también, Mike me vio y le lance mi peor mirada pero el solo se encogió de hombros y me sonrió.

Ay tony, que no sabes nada (dijo Lizzy con un suspiro dramático), ellos están juntos porque así son los matrimoniados (dijo con aire de inteligencia y algo de prepotencia guiñándole el ojo a Edward que nunca lo había visto tan rojo y callado).

Que son matrimoniados (dijo tony viendo a Lizzy pensativo).

Son dos adultos que duermen en la misma cama y tienen sexo para tener bebes (dijo ella alzando la barbilla).

Que!!!!! (gritamos casi todos en la habitación, mis amigos estaban atragantándose con la comida, Edward se había escurrido en la cama y estaba completamente tapado pero escuche como maldecía).

Pues Tanya dice que eso lo hacen ella y mi papi y que pronto me darán un hermanito (dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y un dedo en su barbilla pensativamente), pero ella no es mi mami y yo no la quiero, es mala conmigo (dijo viéndome a los ojos y formando un hermoso puchero).

Ah, entonces ustedes son matrimoniados y me van a dar un hermanito (dijo tony con el ceño fruncido y luego soltó unas risitas que nos sorprendieron a todos, incluyendo a Edward que se volvió a sentar al escucharlo).

Y ahora fue el quien tomo a Lizzy de las manos y saltaron dando vueltas alegres mientras que gritaban "tendremos un hermanito" y yo mataba con la mirada a Edward por permitir que alguien le dijera eso a la niña.

Ok, chicos porque no llevan a los niños a desayunar (les dije con una sonrisa casi histérica).

Pero queremos ver cómo termina esto bella (dijo Félix mandándome un beso tronado que hiso que Edward le lanzara una mala mirada, no supe porque).

Pero las tripitas de mis hijos gruñeron haciendo que se sonrojaran, entonces james me guiño el ojo, los tomo de las manos y saco a todos de la habitación diciendo que haría sus famosos Hot Cakes con mermelada de mora.

Apenas la puerta se cerró un furioso Edward salió de la cama y empezó a vestirse mientras soltaba de palabrotas y me lanzaba malas miradas de vez en cuando.

Que significa esto Isabella Swan (me dijo con una mirada que me congelo la sangre).

Que hacen tantos hombre en tu casa, entrando como si fuera suya o tuvieran muchas confiancitas para entrar hasta tu habitación en la mañana (me gruño y yo puse los ojos en blanco, si él no fuera Edward cullen el que decía y juraba que me odiaba y me repudiaba juraría que estaba celoso).

Y entonces recordé lo que dijo mi hija de él y una tal zorra de nombre Tanya y me enfurecí que me tratara así cuando él no tenía derecho a nada de eso, y menos cara para reclamar algo.

Quien te crees tú para reclamarme algo he (le bufe enojada).

El se sorprendió por mi actitud pero no me importo, que sepa de una vez que no soy la chica ingenua que era y que no le habría contestado antes, ahora soy una mujer adulta soltera y que no le debo explicaciones a nadie.

Yo puedo tener a quien quiera en mi casa, sea hombre o mujer que por eso es mi casa (le recalque lo ultimo con un bufido).

Pero no cuando mi hijo vive aquí y está mal que te vea con tantos hombre (me bufo ahora el).

Ah sí, no me digas, pero mi hija si puede hablar de sexo ya que tu zorra de quinta le habla de eso (le ladre), por dios, tiene 4 años (le dije con una mirada delatora).

Mira (suspiro), no me hace más feliz que a ti descubrir eso, no sabía que Tanya le contaba eso a la niña, y te juro que me las pagara, pero eso no quita que tengas tu casa llena de hombre medio desnudos (dijo con los puños cerrados).

Y recordé que todos traían puestos sus trajes de aerobics, unas mallas y una playera sport que les marcaba sus gloriosos cuerpos que estaban bien trabajados en el gimnasio, mire el reloj y vi que de seguro venían de ahí.

Mira ese asunto es mío (le dije mientras iba a buscar ropa limpia para darme un baño).

Pero también es mía (me gruño y le lance una mirada incrédula).

Aja, lo que digas Eddy (le dije sabiendo que se molestaría).

El gruño y me tomo del brazo con brusquedad.

No juegues conmigo Isabella (me dijo mas cerca de mí de lo que me gustaría).

Ni tu conmigo Edward (dije jadiando al sentir su erección mañanera pegada a mi vientre).

Entonces él me beso furiosamente, sentí como estaba el de frustrado, enojado, y otras cosas, me deje llevar unos segundos cuando recordé mi determinación de mandarlo a la mierda, y más ahora que sabía lo de él y la zorra esa.

Y aprovechando que estaba distraído hice que mi mano tomara vuelo y le solté una cachetada que le volteo la cara.

No vuelvas a besarme nunca (le grite entre jadeos).

Y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa escuche un llantito desgarrado que me partió el corazón e hizo que me congelara en mi lugar.

Todo es tu culpa (me grito Edward y mi hija volvió a sollozar desde la puerta donde estaba parada viéndonos con sus ojitos tristes llenos de lagrimas).

Que paso princesa (le sonreí y me acerque un poco a ella).

Solo quería saber si querían su desayuno ya (gimoteo ella, quise acercarme pero ella retrocedió y eso me dolió).

Mi vida no te preocupes que no pasa nada (dijo Edward con una sonrisa triste), bella y yo solo estábamos platicando un poco exaltados (le dijo dando unos pasos adelante).

Pero tú le estabas gritando y la estabas lastimando papa (lo acuso ella y maldije que ella hubiera visto toda la pelea), y ella es mi mami y es buena (sollozo), peleas con ella como con mi mami Marie y ella ya no volvió (dijo con una mirada dolida).

Mi vida esto no tiene nada que ver con Marie (le dijo él con los puños cerrados al darse cuenta del sufrimiento de Lizzy).

Todo es tu culpa papa, te odiare si bella no se convierte en mi mami y se va con nosotros, yo la quiero a ella (le grito ella con lagrimas en los ojos).

No me hables así jovencita y yo hare lo que se me dé la gana (le grito Edward con la mirada reflejando dolor y cansancio).

Te odio Edward Cullen (le grito y salió corriendo, yo mire con odio a Edward y salí corriendo tras ella).

Vi que paso de frente todas las habitaciones y que iba directo a la puerta de salida, corrí más rápido al ver que salía de la casa, me pare en la acera para tomar aire justo en el momento que escuchaba como un auto rechinaba las llantas y trataba de frenar para no atropellar a Lizzy que se había detenido en medio de la calle asustada.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaron corrí y la tome en brazos, escuche unos gritos antes de sentir un golpe en mi espalda y la obscuridad me venció.

* * *

Ok, no me linchen por favor, ahora me siento mejor y tratare de actualizar más seguido como antes, siento la demora y tratare de ponerme al corriente también pronto en mis demás fics.

Otra cosa, ya casi llegamos a los 100 Reviews, ojala puedan ayudarme a llegar a esa meta en este capítulo, faltan 20 y he recibido más de 40 que lo han puesto como favorito y 27 alertas de favoritos, espero contar con su apoyo, acepto cualquier sugerencia, quiero saber que opinan de como me va quedando el fic.

**Así que por favor**

**Dejarme un Reviews**

**Aquí**


	8. PERDIDA EN MIS RECUERDOS

Los personajes la mayoría son de Meyer, pero la historia si es mía.

Quiero agradecer su apoyo para llegar a la meta que puse en el capitulo anterior, y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traje un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.

Arriba Mèxico, Baja California estamos contigo.

* * *

CAPITULO 8

POV Edward

La situación se me estaba yendo de las manos, todo había sido demasiado rápido, cuando había salido de casa para seguirlas era ya demasiado tarde, la imagen de bella siendo empujada por el vehículo mientras protegía a nuestra hija con su cuerpo iba a permanecer siempre en mi memoria.

Había corrido y checado, la sangre que salía de su cabeza me había asustado, pronto sentí como los tipejos esos que estaban en casa de mi bella habían salido y uno de ellos cargaba a mi hija y la llevaba dentro de la casa mientras otro sujetaba a tony que lloraba y quería correr junto al cuerpo de su madre.

En la desesperación había bajado al tipo ese del carro, había vuelto por bella y la había subido a la parte de atrás, cuando arranque el carro sentí como todos se subían de inmediato al carro, mis hijos sujetaban la mano de bella mientras le lloraban.

Había llegado al hospital en tiempo record, y eso que no lo conocía, había tenido que decir que ella era mi esposa para poder estar al pendiente de ella, por alguna razón el llamarla así me abrumaba, sonaba perfecto, bella cullen.

Ahora la tenían en observación, había querido entrar a verla pero mis hijos no me soltaban, no dejaban de llorar, Lizzy se sentía culpable, así que me había quedado con ellos.

Dándoles oportunidad a los tipejos esos de que estuvieran dentro con ella, hace un momento había entrado el doctor, me moría por estar ahí dentro, pero primero eran mis hijos, siempre le estaría agradecido a bella por haberle salvado la vida a mi princesa.

POV Bella

Dr. Sasaki cuanto más tardara en despertar (escuche una voz medio chillona que hablaba, se notaba algo tensa y asustada).

Me duele la cabeza, que paso, donde estoy, siento mi cuerpo muy pesado, no reconozco esas voces.

En un rato mas pasara por completo la anestesia y podremos evaluar la situación (escuche varias voces y algunos murmullos, pero todo se escuchaba muy lejano).

Cariño, necesitas despertar, mira que tus hijos no dejan de llorar (sentí como alguien tomaba una de mis mano, pero me enfoque en lo que decían mis hijos, acaso estaba casada, quien era quien me hablaba, no recordaba nada).

Ya Mike, déjala descansar, que despierte cuando este lista (esa voz se me hacía muy familiar).

Bueno, mejor será que nos vayamos a cambiar, no creo que esta ropa sea muy buena para estar aquí (escuche al que le dijeron Mike hablar).

Se escucho un silencio, seguido de pasos y un golpe sordo, como si cerraran una puerta.

Cuando sentí que estaba sola intente abrir los ojos, pero la claridad del lugar me perturbo, blanco y brillante por todo mi alrededor.

Unos minutos después por fin pude enfocar mi vista, según pude distinguir estaba en un hospital, pero ahora tenía que averiguar porque, que me había pasado ahora.

Estuve forzando mi memoria a recordar lo que había pasado.

Lo último que recuerdo es haber sido obligada por René para ir a mi fiesta de presentación ya que cumplía los 16 años, Marie se había burlado de mí todo el día ya que su vestido era nuevo, de un azul brillante.

Recuerdo a la enana de Alice ayudándome a arreglarme, ya que según ella el vestido y los accesorios eran un insulto a la moda, que no sabía cómo no me había quejado y escogido algo mejor como Marie, que había ido a parís a comprar todo su ajuar de presentación.

Ella me regalo un hermoso vestido azul más claro que el de Marie, digno de una princesa, me prestó varios de sus accesorios y me peino con mis caireles sueltos y una pequeña tiara sujetándolo y me maquillo naturalmente.

La fiesta fue grandiosa, recuerdo como Marie, René y Charlie se molestaron porque no use el vestido que me habían dado, que según era de la abuela, recuerdo que baile toda la noche con mi hermano oso, con Jake, con los chicos de la escuela, la pase a lo grande.

Pero lo más hermoso había sido que justo antes de acabar la fiesta llegaba el, tan guapo como siempre, ya tenía tiempo que no lo veía, ya que se había ido a Londres a estudiar su carrera en comercio y administración.

Quede cautivada por esas orbes esmeraldas desde que lo volví a ver, recuerdo que se mantuvo sentado todo lo que restaba de la fiesta, solo con sus padres, todas las chicas lo veían y babeaban, incluyendo a Marie.

Recuerdo que tan embobada que ella estaba se había caído, todo el mundo se había reído de ella, recuerdo como mis padres se disculpaban diciendo que era yo la tonta bella que se había vuelto a tropezar, yo me había salido llorando por la humillación de que fuera siempre mi nombre el que salía cuando algo andaba mal.

Había escuchado como las zorras de Lauren y Ángela, amigas de Marie apoyaban lo que mis padres decían, llamándole bella a ella, y como todos sabían mis antecedentes nadie había dicho nada.

Me había salido a la terraza y me había perdido en el jardín llorando en una banca lo suficientemente alejada, cuando una mano se había puesto en mi hombro.

Asustada había levantado la cara para ver como Edward se sentaba a mi lado, me abrazaba y me besaba, mi primer beso.

Me sentí como en una nube el poquito tiempo que duro, me sentía como en un sueño, que fue roto justo cuando me decía "no llores hermosa Marie".

Después de eso yo había salido corriendo, pero las lágrimas entorpecían mi visión y me había caído por las escaleras.

Pero no, habían dicho que tenía hijos, así que algo mas había pasado, no recordaba tenerlos, pero que motivo tendría esa voz de mentirme, además mi cuerpo se veía diferente, yo me sentía diferente.

Ah, veo que ya esta despierta Sra. Cullen (di un respingo al escuchar la voz que reconocí como la del doctor de hace rato, no me había dado cuenta que había ingresado a la habitación).

Sra. cullen (pregunte ya que no sabía porque me decía así, si los únicos cullen que recordaba eran los de la familia de Carlisle, y ninguno estaba casado, la única Sra. cullen que sepa es Esme).

Si, su esposo está afuera esperándola, sus amigos acaban de irse pero quedaron que al rato vendrían (me dijo mientras checaba mi historial médico).

Disculpe Dr. me puede decir porque estoy aquí (le pregunte queriendo saber más de mi estado de salud).

Bueno Sra. a usted la atropellaron saliendo de su casa, debe sentirse orgullosa, salvo la vida de su hijita (me dijo regalándome una sonrisa).

Mi hija (al parecer lo pronuncie demasiado aturdida, porque el doctor me empezó a observar fijamente).

No recuerda a su hija (negué tímidamente con la cabeza, pero solo sirvió para que me doliera mas), y a su hijo (me pregunto después de un rato de observarme y tocarme el cráneo).

Pues la verdad, lo último que recuerdo ahorita fue mi fiesta de presentación en la sociedad cuando cumplí los 16 años (dije bajito y sonrojada).

Entonces él empezó a pasar un dedo por delante de mis ojos, me hizo varias preguntas que no supe contestar bien y estuvo escribiendo en mi hoja de historial médico.

Me informo que tenia la pierna con una pequeña fractura por lo cual usaría una bota de fibra de vidrio por unas semanas y un golpe en la cabeza, unos cuantos rasguños pero que todo lo demás estaba bien.

Bueno, es todo por el momento, mas noche me daré una vuelta para revisarla de nuevo, en unos momentos vendrá una enfermera a aplicarle otro sedante para evitar el dolor, descanse (fue lo último que dijo para encaminarse a la puerta dejándome con mil preguntas pendientes).

POV Edward

Había esperado con ansias la evaluación del doctor, el era el mejor en su especialidad, me había pedido que esperara afuera mientras el evaluaba a bella, mis hijos se habían ido con Mike, a petición de mi tony, a regañadientes los había soltado.

Pero sabia que podría ser necesitado aquí, así que me quede a esperar.

Bueno, lamento decirle Sr. cullen que el golpe que se llevo su esposa en la cabeza fue muy fuerte, ella ahora solo recuerda una fiesta cuando cumplió los 16 años, edad que cree que tiene actualmente (me dijo dejándome congelado en mi lugar, lo bueno es que había una silla atrás de mi porque si no hubiera azotado en el suelo de la impresión).

Solo escuche los pasos del doctor que se alejaba, mi cuerpo estaba ahí, pero mi cerebro estaba recordando ese día, noche mejor dicho, como había ido a regañadientes a esa cena, yo tenia ya 21 años y mis intereses eran otros, había querido salir y tener una aventura que ir a una fiesta de niñas.

Pero muy a mi pesar por las amenazas de Esme y Alice había ido, tarde pero había llegado, recuerdo lo impresionado que había quedado con Marie mientras la veía bailar, como sin saber porque la había seguido en el minuto que la vi salir corriendo hacia el jardín, como le había robado un beso.

Ese beso que me había provocado un millón de sensaciones, supe que mi vida había cambiado desde ese momento, esa fue la principal razón porque le pedí matrimonio a Marie.

Que equivocado estaba, solo cuando Alice se caso y cargaba con sus álbumes a su nueva casa fue que vi esa foto, se la había mencionado a Alice quien me había dejado en shock al decirme que no fue Marie, sino bella quien llevaba ese vestido, quien había robado mi corazón en ese momento.

Me sentí fatal por todo lo que había pasado, no sabía que pasaría si bella no recordaba a nuestros hijos, la situación, haber ahora que decía el doctor sobre su evoluvion.

POV Bella

Por más que quise no pude relajarme, obligue a mi cerebro a tratar de recordar, además, porque me había dicho Sra. cullen, si según yo estaba soltera.

Después de unos momentos recordé la pedida de mano de jake hacia mí, y de Edward a Marie cuando teníamos recién los 17 años ella y yo.

Recordé lo hermosa que me había vestido al principio, ya que tenia esperanza que Edward se fijara y me pidiera a mí, recuerdo el dolor al darme cuenta de la verdad, la sonrisa de satisfacción de todo el mundo por la noticia de su compromiso.

La cara de fastidio de jake al saber que se casaría conmigo, como alego lo de sus estudios para retrasar la boda, cosa que aunque nunca le dije le agradecí.

A mi memoria vino el recuerdo del día de la grandiosa boda de ellos, recuerdo el maravilloso vestido de Marie de novia, y el de viaje que Alice a regañadientes me confesó que le regalo, por ser su nueva "cuñada", que al final use yo cuando me fui con él a la noche de bodas.

Me ardieron las mejillas al recordar la maravillosa semana que dure con Edward de luna de miel, el dolor cuando volví a intercambiar papel con Marie.

Recordé cuando pocas semanas después me entere de que estaba embarazada, como tuve que huir de Italia para que nadie supiera, como fui chantajeada por Marie, recuerdo como sufrí mis primeros meses de embarazo sola, sin familia hasta que los encontré a ellos.

Primero fueron Mike y james que me ayudaron cuando vagaba por la plaza comercial viendo si podía encontrar algún trabajo, como me invitaron a comer cuando les confesé no tener dinero más que para una comida al día y ya había pasado.

Les explique a grandes rasgos lo que me había pasado y ellos me habían querido ayudar. Recuerdo que nos sentimos muy unidos, Mike era hijo de un importante empresario quien al saber que era gay lo había repudiado y exiliado de su vida, ahora él vivía con james y su otro hermano, que estaba de viaje en esos momentos.

Aun recuerdo el shock que me lleve al saber que eran pareja, después de eso nos hicimos inseparables, me visitaban a diario con bolsas de comida, ropita y detallitos para mí y los bebes.

Recuerdo cuando me acompañaron a uno de los ultrasonidos, la alegría que compartí con ellos al saber que esperaba mellizos, la alegría con que arregle el cuarto de bebe con su ayuda.

Recuerdo cuando se me adelanto el parto y ellos llegaron como de rayo al hospital, y como Mike estuvo a mi lado, sostuvo mi mano hasta que nacieron, mientras james tomaba video con su cámara.

Recuerdo que después del dolor y demás del parto puse atención a mi alrededor y fue ahí cuando conocí a Félix, quien se presento como hermano de Mike, a partir de entonces fuimos el cuarteto dinámico.

Después recuerdo el dolor que padecí al darle mi hija a mi hermana, como ellos me apoyaron, quisieron ayudarme para que no lo hiciera, pero al final Marie gano, solo su amistad y apoyo me ayudaron a seguir en pie junto con mi pequeño Anthony, mi hijo.

Recuerdo como entre ellos tres me ayudaron para crear los álbumes de fotos con los ultra sonidos, las primeras fotos de los bebes, recuerdo cada cumpleaños y navidades de mis hijos, como lloraba por no estar con mi hija, recuerdo los regalos que compraba y le enviaba a mi hermana anónimamente para que ella le diera el obsequio a mi nena.

Poco después conocí a Demetrio, estaba desesperada por conseguir trabajo, no ser una mantenida, el había estado saliendo con Félix por un tiempo, así que me lo presentaron y de inmediato me ofreció trabajo, el tiene una cadena de gimnasios y me ofreció ser instructora de zumba, ya que era una nueva área que agregaría y aun no tenia maestra.

Me costó duro, pero entre los cuatro me hicieron una experta bailarina y tome varios cursos y así me empecé a independizar, ahora soy una especie de socia de sus gimnasios, el es un buen tipo, había salido con él un par de veces al principio de conocernos, pero nunca llegamos a nada, no porque él no quisiera, sino porque yo sabía que Félix aun quería algo con él, y yo respetaba a mis amigos.

Así que una vez dejamos todo en claro el y yo nos veíamos como hermanos, pero para evitar a los otros hombres que querían salir conmigo a veces se hacía pasar como mi pareja, el ahora estaba con Félix.

Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, soñé con mis hijos, por alguna razón mi sub consiente me hizo varias jugadas y me daba panoramas donde estábamos los niños, Edward y yo juntos, como una verdadera familia.

Isabella (gire mi cabeza hacia la puerta al escuchar la aterciopelada voz que reconocería donde sea).

* * *

Hey, que les pareció, quiero aprovechar para disculparme por no haber aun agradecido personalmente sus Reviews, apenas pueda lo hare, mientras tanto quiero agradecer generalmente su apoyo, muchas gracias a todos.

Cambiando de tema en esta ocasión no pondré una meta, pero espero contar igual con su apoyo en este capítulo, háganme saber sus dudas, que les gustaría que pasara, que no les parece, todo lo que me quieran decir. Ya ahora saben mas de lo que ha pasado en la vida de bella, como ha sufrido y como conocio a sus 4 amigos inseparables.

Ahora haber que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, espero que les este gustando la historia.

**Espero sus Reviews**

**Aquí**


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes en su mayoría son de Meyer, pero la historia es mía.

Siento la tardanza, pero desde que me enferme tenía descuidado mis otros fics así que me dedique a actualizar algunos antes de seguir con este.

* * *

CAPITULO 9

POV Bella

Isabella (gire mi cabeza hacia la puerta al escuchar la aterciopelada voz que reconocería donde sea), me dijo el doctor que te encontrabas mejor (dijo el viendo mi pierna enyesada y las mayugaduras que tenia).

Aja (lo alenté a que siguiera hablando, aun no me hacia a la idea de que el estuviera frente a mí de nuevo y su mirada sobre mi cuerpo quemaba por donde pasaba).

Yo, este el doctor me dice que tienes problemas para recordar debido al golpe (dijo el con el ceño fruncido), y este solo quería agradecerte que hayas salvado a Lissy (dijo regalándome una verdadera sonrisa que me corto el aliento).

Apenas iba a responder que ya había recordado cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y entraban mis amigos, James, Demetri y Félix traían un ramo con rosas, blancas, amarillas y rojas, Mike por su parte traia un hermoso oso de peluche que decía te amo y un sobre que me dio a penas llego a mi lado.

Yo les sonreí y acepte gustosa sus regalos, los quería mucho, eran como unos hermanos para mi, una tos fingida me hizo voltear hacia la ventana y fruncí el ceño al ver a un Edward enfurruñado y hablando por lo bajo, una vez se dio cuenta que todos los veíamos se sonrojo tenuemente y se disculpo para salir diciendo que al rato regresaba.

Muy bien, cuando pensabas presentarnos al adonis ese (me dijo un Mike haciendo puchero), donde lo tenias escondidito (dijo con reproche y diversión en sus ojos).

Yo no tenia nada escondido Mike (dije sonrojada por sus suposiciones), pero porque preguntas (dije extrañada ante su reproche).

Es que yo quiero uno (chillo y todos no les quedamos viendo con los ojos abiertos), que (dijo viendo a James, Félix y Demetri), ustedes no lo vieron como yo (dijo con su mirada soñadora), ¡Por Dios! que trasero tiene el hombre (suspiro e hizo extraños movimientos con las manos, como si apretara una pelotita).

Hey chica que me pondré celoso (dijo James fingiendo estar enojado cruzándose de brazos).

Pues lo siento por ti, mas te vale que me trates mejor y me mimes mucho porque te me voy (dijo el encogiéndose de hombros), además si me quieres quiero que trabajes mas ese flácido trasero tuyo con mas horas en el gimnasio querido.

Todos soltamos carcajadas al ver como James gruñía que su trasero era todo menos flácido y un sinfín de cosas y Mike le sacaba la lengua.

Media hora después seguíamos hablando, me explicaron que mis hijos se habían quedado dormidos y la Sra. Cope se había quedado con ellos en mi casa, me contaron lo preocupado que se veía Edward algo que se me hizo ilógico ya que según el me odiaba.

Es la habitación de la Sra. Cullen (pregunto una voz molesta en la entrada y todos volteamos para ver un grupo de enfermeras que me veían con odio y envidia).

Aja que se les ofrece (pregunto Félix cruzándose de brazos ante la actitud de ellas).

Aquí le mandan esto (dijo y no pude contestar cuando la puerta se abrió completamente y cada enfermera entraba con ramos de fresias de varios colores y ositos de diferentes tamaños, pero me llamo la atención que el más pequeño era más grande que el que me había traído Mike).

Se las manda su esposo (dijo y note como gruñía al decir la ultima palabra la enfermera que pregunto primero), compermiso (dijo y todas salieron dejando mi habitación como si fuera una florería).

Awwwwww (chillaron mis amigos y uno que otro salto emocionado).

Concuerdo con Mike, yo también quiero un hombre así (dijo Félix guiñándome un ojo y haciendo que me sonrojara mas mientras veía todo a mí alrededor).

Demonios (voltee a ver como Demetri gruñía y sacaba su cartera un fajo de dinero para repartirlo entre Mike y Félix, vi por el rabillo del ojo que James hacia lo mismo con el ceño fruncido).

Que significa todo esto (les pregunte sorprendida por su actitud).

Es que les aposte que nuestro adonis era un hombre competitivo y que si nos veía tener un detalle contigo él lo superaría con creces y mira no mas que se lucio (dijo Mike checando los arreglos y sacando una tarjetita de cada uno de ellos).

Y yo dije que el era un hombre celoso y territorial y que marcaria su territorio (dijo Félix guiñándome el ojo), y estos dos dijeron que era un hombre envidioso, prepotente, gruñón, rencoroso y un sinfín de "cualidades" (dijo con una risita).

Puedes creer que nos vea como sus rivales (dijo James riendo).

Quise decirle que no estaban tan perdidos pero Mike había empezado a leer las notitas y mejor le preste atención, las notas decían "Gracias por salvar a nuestra princesa", "Mejórate pronto Isabella", "Con amor te las mandan tus hijos Anthony y Elizabeth", "Espero que te gusten, gracias por todo", etc.

Eran pequeñas frases pero habían provocado que mi ritmo cardiaco se elevara y los ruidosos monitores a mi alrededor chillaran y mis amigos se rieran a carcajadas de mi sonrojo.

Una enfermera entro y reviso los monitores, les dijo a mis amigos que necesitaba descansar ya que se me había subido el ritmo cardiaco, ellos me veían socarrones y salieron riendo prometiendo que mañana regresarían, la enfermera me puso un tranquilizante en la intravenosa y se fue mientras yo me sumía en la inconsciencia.

POV Emmet

Ya te vas cariño (escuche la adormecida voz de rose).

Si amor, ya es tarde y tengo que trabajar (le dije besando su frente).

Despídete de los niños por favor (me dijo bostezando), luego se enojan si no lo haces y tardas mucho en regresar (me dijo con la más hermosa de sus sonrisas).

Claro bebe, tu duerme que te hace mucha falta aprovechar antes que nazca el bebe (le dije mientras besaba su enorme barriga de 6 meses).

Aja (dijo mas como un susurro mientras cerraba sus hermosos ojos y se dormía).

Salí y fui al cuarto de los niños, se veían enormes, me dolía no estar con ellos y perderme alguna etapa de su crecimiento, con sus 2 años eran unos niños muy listos.

Les di un beso en la frente a cada uno y les susurre que los amaba, no quería despertarlos tan temprano, así mi rose descansaría mas.

Le deje el dinero para los gastos en la cocina como siempre y salí rumbo al aeropuerto, tenía que estar al media día en Paris donde me reuniría con mi "adorada esposa" para volver a nuestro "dulce hogar" después de 3 meses sin verla ya que ella se había quedado para arrastrar con todas las tiendas.

Llegue justo a la hora indicada al aeropuerto y le dije al piloto que nos marcháramos enseguida.

Subí a mi avión privado y me fui directo a cambiar mi humilde traje de oficinista por uno de diseño que me aguardaba sobre la cama de la habitación privada al fondo del avión.

Una vez despegamos la azafata me ofreció un vaso de whisky y se fue contoneando de sobra sus caderas, pero ni al caso para mi, así que me asome por la ventanilla y se me vino a la mente mi mentira, mi triste realidad.

--Flash Back—

Estaba harto de la situación, así que había escapado como cada vez que Ángela se ponía insoportable, esa bruja doble cara, de novios había sido tierna, amorosa, caritativa, nuestras familias habían sellado un acuerdo matrimonial, algo típico en mi familia, yo al ver lo hermosa y buena que era ella había aceptado gustoso el matrimonio.

Pero fue justo en la luna de miel que todo estallo, ella no era virgen, además que la muy perra me dijo que debía estar agradecido, ya que tenía algo de experiencia para mí, pero la cosa no había parado en eso, dos meses después de casarnos me di cuenta que ella a mis espaldas se cuidaba para no quedar embarazada, cuando habíamos decidido como pareja no esperar.

Así que ella ya sin manera de ocultar los hechos estallo diciendo que odiaba a los niños y que no estaba dispuesta a que su "hermoso cuerpo" quedara desfigurado, así que desde entonces no compartíamos cama mas, ella por su lado y yo por el mío, no nos soportábamos, pero en cada evento familiar teníamos que fingir ser la pareja perfecta.

Y todo hubiera seguido así, ambos amargados y cada quien con sus amantes, hasta que hace 3 años harto y asqueado había venido a Londres buscando una manera de escapar, había venido modestamente harto hasta de los hipócritas que porque uno tenía dinero me trataban como si fuera de la realeza cuando solo soy un ser humano como cualquiera y quería una vida tranquila.

Así que a semanas de haber llegado me encontraba vagando por las calles de Londres hasta que había dado con una cafetería, tenía hambre así que pase y me senté en la primera mesa libre que vi, todo iba bien, pedí mi comida y mientras me la traían recorrí el lugar con la mirada, estaba asombrado, no era como los lugares que frecuentaba, no me traían la comida de inmediato, todo era tan, normal.

Seguí embobado viendo a mi alrededor hasta que escuche esa hermosa y melodiosa voz, voltee rápidamente y lo que vi me congelo, una hermosa rubia de ojos azules y tez de porcelana con la sonrisa más hermosa y sincera que había visto serbia café a unas mesas de distancia de la mía, solo pude quedarme embobado viéndola y en ese momento supe que me había enamorado a primera vista.

Estuve como dos horas comiendo y tomando café, ella cada cierto tiempo se acercaba y conversaba conmigo al servirme de beber, mas mi triste realidad había impedido que le invitara algo, yo era casado y ella merecía algo mejor, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón pague y salí del local sabiendo que aunque nunca más la vería ella se llevaba mi corazón con ella.

Dos noches después, incapaz de resistir no verla volví a la cafetería, pero ella ya había salido de su turno, así que me había puesto a caminar por los alrededores hasta que había llegado a un parque, me senté en una banca y llore mi mala suerte, como a pesar de ser un niño rico estaba solo, tenía todo el amor en mi familia, menos el amor de pareja, de tu media naranja, tu otra mitad.

La felicidad de formar mi propia familia, me encantaban los niños y quería tener muchos hijos, pero de sobra sabía que no los tendría ni quería tenerlos con Ángela, no condenaría a mis hijos a soportarla como madre.

Había estado así hasta que las gotas de lluvia me habían sacado de mi ensoñación, me levantaba y caminaba de regreso a mi departamento, todas las calles estaban obscuras y solitarias, por lo que supuse estuve mucho mas tiempo del querido en ese parque.

Pero justo antes de llegar a la esquina de mi departamento unos sollozos me hicieron correr hacia el callejón donde estaban los contenedores de basura más cercanos que era donde se escuchaban y pude comprobar con dolor que ahí estaba ella, mi hermoso ángel con la ropa desgarrada, su cuerpo mancillado, temblando de frio y rogando su muerte.

La había llevado a mi departamento y la había limpiado con cuidado, quise llevarla a un hospital pero ella se negó rotundamente, pero accedió a que un estudiante de medicina que era mi vecino la examinara.

Desde entonces yo la había estado cuidando, pocas semanas después nos enteramos que ella estaba embarazada, esa ocasión fue dure más tiempo lejos de mi familia, me quede con Rosalie todo su embarazo, ganándome su confianza, cuidándola, mimándola, estuve con ella cuando nacieron los gemelos, fue una enorme suerte y alegría que ambos nacieran idénticos a su madre, rubios y ojos azules como el mar.

Le ofrecí mi apeido para ellos, y me costó otro año poder convencerla de aceptar y así pude convertirme padre de Emmet y Emilio Cullen Hale.

--Flash Back—

Y ahora tres años después esperábamos un nuevo miembro de nuestra pequeña familia. En más de una ocasión había querido divorciarme de la bruja pero mi familia me lo impedía, ya que el divorcio no estaba permitido y el acuerdo pre matrimonial me condenaba a soportarla por lo menos un tiempo más, en lo que mis abogados buscaban la manera de hacerlo.

Sr. Cullen estamos por aterrizar en el aeropuerto de parís, quiere que le ayude a ponerse el cinturón (dijo la azafata acercándose peligrosamente a mi entre pierna).

No Srita. desde hace mucho que puedo hacerlo solo (dije fríamente).

Ella me miro enojada pero se dio la vuelta y fue a tomar su lugar ya que el avión empezaría el descenso.

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo, como ven nuestro Edward no es el único que se equivoco a la hora de elegir casarse con quien supuestamente amaba, nuestro Emmet también sufre gracias a un amor equivocado. Ire actualizando y hablando ya mas de la vida de nuestros demas personajes.

Espero les haiga gustado el capitulo, tratare de actualizar pronto, depende de la cantidad de Reviews que reciba.

**Así que por favor**

**Dejarme un Reviews**

**Aquí**


	10. EXTRAÑA CONVIVENCIA

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer, pero la historia es mía totalmente.

CAPITULO 10

POV Edward

Después de haber salido de la habitación de Isabella y ver como todos esos hombres le llevaban un detalle para llamar su atención no pude resistirme y había ido al primer piso donde había visto una tienda de regalos y había encargado los mejores peluches que encontré.

Sabía que era un gesto demasiado infantil, pero en un impulso no había podido detenerme, no sabía porque pero quería de verdad hacerlo, tal vez por agradecimiento por lo de Lizzy o era que algo competitivo había surgido con los detalles de esos tipos, pero solo sabía que había pedido que fueran los peluches más grandes los que le entregaran en su habitación para después preguntar por una florería ya que las pocas flores que vendían ahí parecían más de muerto por lo secas y feas que estaban.

Después de que me indicaran donde era la más cercana y buena pude ir y hacer mi pedido, una vez ahí hice unas cuantas tarjetas de agradecimiento a nombre mío y unas con cariño de mis hijos, que sabia la amaban, incluso Lizzy que era muy recelosa y apática con las mujeres que se me acercaban la adoraba, será que lo que decían era cierto, el lazo de la sangre les llamaba.

Después de eso hice un par de llamadas a mis asistentes para resolver algunos pendientes y recibí una llamada de una histérica Tanya, que me reprochaba que mi ausencia en casa se hubiera prolongado, pero le deje las cosas claras, ella solo podía llegar a ser mi amante y yo no era hombre para reproches de ningún tipo.

Ella había fingido ofenderse y había tenido que aguantar sus lagrimas de cocodrilo por teléfono hasta que le dije que buscara un departamento en la ciudad y que yo se lo compraría ya que buscaría una nueva nana para mis dos hijos.

Ella chillo que así ya no nos veríamos todo el tiempo pero luego de unos minutos de no sé donde saco que eso sería mejor ya que así podríamos pasar más tiempo solos íntimamente sin tener que preocuparnos por la niña y ahora el niño y así formaríamos nuestro nido de amor nuevo, su comentario me indigno lo suficiente para mandarla al demonio, pero no quise seguir escuchándola por teléfono, cuando volviera a Italia le aclararía bien las cosas, para mi ante todo estaban y estarían siempre mis hijos le gustara o no.

Ella quiso seguir con sus tonteras sobre tener propios hijos conmigo y demás, quise decirle que eso no pasaría nunca, pero me sentí cansado de tanta tontería suya, así que le colgué diciéndole que después hablaríamos.

Recibí una llamada de Emmet recordándome la reunión familiar en unos días para conocer al prometido de Alice, le confié lo de mi hijo y él se asombro de que su "hermanita" hubiera hecho algo así, pero según el era obvio después de estar tanto tiempo enamorada de mi en aquellos tiempos, yo nunca lo hubiera imaginado, de hecho me negaba a siquiera considerar que era cierto.

Media hora después de que él seguía defendiéndola y amenazando con golpearme si le hacía algo, lo bueno es que no le había dicho del accidente, si no me hubiera culpado de eso, y yo aunque le tenía resentimiento no le deseaba ningún mal, después de todo era la madre de mi Tony y de mi Lizzy.

El me sugirió que mejor la llevara de visita a la isla para el compromiso de Alice y así los niños estarían contentos y el podría volver a verla, aseguro que Alice estaría contentísima y que no habría regalo que se comparara con eso, yo sabía que sería así pero no le asegure nada, a mí nadie me decía que hacer.

Después de colgar me había sentido indeciso sobre a donde me dirigiría a dormir, no sabía si pasar por la casa de Isabella y recoger a los niños para llevármelos conmigo a un hotel o quedarme ahí hasta que ella saliera del hospital y tomara una decisión, ahora después de ver como se interponía entre el coche y Lizzy me empezaba a sentir inseguro sobre si mi decisión fuera la adecuada.

Al final me fui a casa de Isabella, una ancianita me recibió y después de las presentaciones y decirme cuanto lamentaba el accidente de Isabella había pasado a sorprenderme diciéndome que todo había estado tranquilo ya que los amigos de Isabella habían dejado la cena lista, la ropa lavada, bañado a los niños y se habían hecho cargo de todos los pendientes y acostado a los niños mientras les leían un cuento, ella los había ido a checar cada cierto tiempo, ya que la más angustiada según dijo era Lizzy que se levantaba llorando y llamando a bella a gritos.

Al parecer seguía angustiada y traumada por el accidente, tendría que hablar con ella de nuevo, ella no tenía la culpa, pero me seguí asombrando lo grande que era su lazo emocional con Isabella en tan poco tiempo.

Le iba a pagar por cuidarlos pero de nuevo me sorprendió al decirme que los "amiguitos" de mi Bella, que diga Isabella le habían pagado esa noche y otras futuras por si ella necesitaba quedarse de mas en el hospital, tan bien al decirme que no podía aceptar mi dinero ya que ellos se lo habían pedido agregando una propina generosa y ella no quería perder la confianza que le tenían.

Ya me encargaría de hablar con ellos yo de esto cuando los viera, no tenían derecho a hacerse cargo de ellos, al menos que alguno fuera su novio y entonces…….

No quise si quiera pensar que tipo de relación tendría Isabella con ellos, apenas pudiera se lo preguntaría, y no porque me importara, si no porque constantemente mis hijos convivían con ellos y tenía que saber por su seguridad, aja, eso era.

Cheque que la casa estuviera bien cerrada una vez sentí que el cansancio me vencería, aun no conocía bien toda la casita, pero aproveche el cerrarla para recorrerla libremente, no era la gran cosa pero se sentía hogareña por todas partes, no había frialdad por ningún lado de la casa, se notaba el amor hasta en el color crema de las paredes de la casa.

Una vez termine mi recorrido me dirigí a la habitación de mi hijo, donde encontré dormidos a él y a Lizzy quienes estaban fuertemente abrazados eran tan diferentes entre sí, ella igual a su madre, sus ojos, su color de cabello, todo igual a Isabella y él era una mini copia mía, el mismo color de ojos, de cabello, de todo, después de contemplarlos unos minutos les prendí la lamparita de noche con forma de carrito que había en el buro y me dirigí a la habitación de Isabella.

Fui directo al baño y después de desnudarme me di un refrescante baño caliente para desentumir mis músculos, mas todo intento de relajación fue en vano, todo ahí olía a ella, su shampo de fresias, su jabón, su toalla, su albornoz, incluso el desodorante ambiental que tenia con olor a fresas ahí me dejo lo suficientemente perturbado para terminar tomando un largo baño de agua fría.

Enojado por la reacción de mi cuerpo con tan solo sentir su aroma, salí de la regadera sin siquiera secarme con la toalla, me dirigí a la cama y me quede rápidamente dormido entre sabanas con su olor, entonces no pude evitar un hermoso y distante recuerdo que aunque en su momento pensé que era una ahora sabía que era otra con quien lo viví.

--Flash Back—

Después de casarnos y despedirnos de la gente arrastre a ella, Isabella a la limosina que nos llevaría al hotel donde todos pensarían que pasaríamos nuestra noche de bodas, pero yo tenía mis propios planes para ese momento, así que le di ordenes a mi asistente que le hiciera saber al chofer que nos llevaría al aeropuerto después de la recepción en vez del hotel, pero que tenía que permanecer callado ya que era una sorpresa para mi esposa.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y nos dirigimos al área donde estaba ya mi avión listo para despegar, en el trascurso le había vendado los ojos a ella para que fuera una sorpresa, ella había querido convencerme con un puchero pero al final el deseo de sorprenderla me había ganado.

La cargue ganándome un chillido de su parte y un manazo en mi hombro de la impresión, pero solo pude sonreír al ver su emoción, subí al avión ante la mirada atónita de mi tripulación, una que otra mirada envenenada de la azafata a quien vi reprobatoriamente hasta que agacho la cabeza y se puso a hacer su trabajo, todo con la única idea de hacer feliz a ella en ese día tan especial para ambos.

Una vez arriba la cargue hasta la habitación que había en la cola del avión para cuando mi madre viajaba, ya que le gustaba ante todo la comodidad y ella y mi padre preferían ir descansando antes de llegar a sus múltiples destinos.

La deje con todo el cuidado del mundo en la cama, le llene la cara de besos mientras iba desabrochándole la venda lentamente, al final bese sus labios que me llamaban a devorar y nos fundimos en un beso de lo más tierno, me sentía realmente excitado pero sabía que ella era virgen y que además tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerle el amor, porque eso era.

Se oirá trillado, pero como dicen, tuve sexo mil veces pero nunca había hecho el amor, y a ella la amaba sobre todas las cosas, lo había sabido desde el mismo instante que la había visto con su vestido azul en el salón de su fiesta, lo había sabido cuando la había seguido hasta el jardín después de que tropezara y lo había comprobado cuando por primera vez probé sus labios en esa banca perdida entre el jardín.

Una vez el aire fue necesario para respirar bese su frente y con una sonrisa me puse de pie y le indique que se pusiera cómoda, que iría a hablar con el piloto, pero ella en un loco impulso me había sorprendido al jalarme de la camisa para que callera sobre ella y estampando sus labios con los míos desesperadamente.

El beso se había ido saliendo de control hasta el grado de que en segundos estábamos en ropa interior y acariciándonos frenéticamente, la intensidad de la pasión que había surgido me tenia completamente abrumado, yo no hubiera querido hacerlo ahí, ella me había sorprendido con su actitud inhibida, pero el caso era que la situación ya no era como para echarse atrás.

Poco tiempo después estábamos completamente desnudos ya que impulsado por la pasión le había desgarrado la diminuta ropa interior de encaje blanco que traía puesto y había empezado a introducir un dedo en su cálido, estrecho y mojado interior.

No me había percatado en qué momento había perdido el bóxer pero cuando me di cuenta estaba con mi miembro erecto en la estrecha entrada de su centro a punto de empezar a embestirla fuertemente, pero una mirada a sus orbes chocolates me hizo ver lo abrumada y asustada que estaba con lo que estaba pasando recordándome con ello la realidad, ella era virgen y tenía que ser cuidadoso con ella.

Así que con un beso de piquito para calmar sus miedos empecé a entrar lentamente en su interior, me sentía nervioso, nunca lo había hecho con una virgen, no sabía que esperar de ella, decían que la primera vez para una mujer era dolorosa y las dejaba insatisfechas, así que esperaba que no fuera así mi primera vez con ella.

Poco a poco fui empujando hasta que sentí como se rompía su barrera y algo caliente rodeaba mi miembro, yo me había detenido en shock al ver que un hilo de sangre salía de su interior, tenía miedo de lastimarla, mas de una me había dicho lo desarrollado que estaba de esa parte de mi anatomía y ella realmente se sentía estrecha, deliciosa…..

--Flash Back--

Papi, papi (sentía que alguien me gritaba a lo lejos, pero no ubicaba donde, bella no me había llamado así en ese momento).

Hum (dije al intentar recordar lo que estaba por hacer).

Entonces escuche unas risitas que provocaron que abriera los ojos rápidamente asustado y abrumado para encontrarme ya no en un avión a punto de hacer el amor, sino rodeado de dos niños que saltaban alrededor de la cama en la habitación de Isabella.

Que sucede niños (dije sentándome y checando que estuviera cubierto de la cintura para abajo).

Es que parecías enfermo (dijo tony con su ceño fruncido).

Aja papito, te movías como si fueras un gusanito por toda la cama y hacías ruiditos raros (dijo Lizzy entre risitas provocado que me ardieran las mejillas).

Entonces recién note que tenía una enorme erección y que había mojado las sabanas, demonios, que humillación, no me había pasado desde que tenía 14 años, me urgía un buen revolcón y poner tierra de por medio con el hechizo que provocaba Isabella en mi cuerpo.

Buenos días chicos (oh dios me odiaba y mucho).

Justo en la puerta de la habitación iban entrando tres de los amigos de Isabella, según recordaba Demetri, Félix y James y lo peor de todo, gracias a la gran mancha de humedad de la cama se darían cuenta de lo que paso.

Como entraron (les pregunte una vez ellos estaban dentro de la habitacion viendonos a los tres).

Bella nos dio una copia de la llave para emergencias o para cualquier cosa (decia uno de los rubios, Felix creo abriendo las cortinas para que entrara luz en la habitacion).

Y no les enseñaron a avisar, tocar o marcar antes de entrar a una habitacion (les dije hirritado con la idea de que entraran cuando quisieran a la casa, mejor dicho a la habitacion de Isabella y a ella no le molestara).

Aja, pero estamos acostumbrados (dijo el moreno que me habia volteado a ver, y deteniendo su mirada en la mancha de humedad en la cama, entre mis hijos y yo).

Tony, que te hemos dicho de mojar la cama (dijo el rubio que recordaba como James que tambien se habia dado cuenta de la mancha al mismo tiempo).

Que antes de dormir fuera al baño tío (dijo el cruzándose de brazos), pero si lo preguntas por eso (decía señalando la mancha), yo no fui, fue Edward (dijo como buen traidor señalándome), yo ya soy un niño grande y no lo hago.

Mis mejillas me habían traicionado al ponerse calientes, vi como ellos abrían los ojos como platos antes de lanzar tremendas carcajadas, obvio no creerían que me había orinado en la cama.

Niños, que les parece si vamos a desayunar para así poder ir al hospital quien quite y nos dejen ver a su mama (decía James mientras sacaba a los niños de la habitación, me guiñaba un ojo y salía carcajeándose de lo lindo).

Félix salía tras de él y alcance a escuchar algo como esta información valdrá oro en mi, en mi blog y en mis demás paginas de internet, espera a que bella lo sepa, el gran magnate italiano Edward Cullen tiene sueños húmedos en la cama de la madre de sus hijos, me hare famoso si consigo una foto para el recuerdo.

Instintivamente había tomado las almohadas y puesto encima, así no se vería la mancha si es que el tipo desidia regresar, apenas me levantara arreglaría cuentas con el si se atrevía a hacerlo, entonces me percate de la presencia del otro tipo moreno en la puerta, el me veía seriamente.

Hoy dan de alta a bella, Mike se quedo con ella (dijo encogiéndose de hombros), solo te aviso por si te interesa (dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación), por cierto, te recomiendo lavar esas colchas antes de que ella regrese (dijo en el umbral antes de carcajearse e irse a reunir con sus amigos).

Una vez solo salte de la cama me di una ducha con agua fría y para ayudar a mi problema a desaparecer recordé la vez que Ángela me había mostrado sus pechos recién operados con siliconas tratando de seducirme mientras que Emmet estaba de viaje, diuuuuu, fue horrible, pobre Emmet que tenía que lidiar con esas cosas deformes de lo enorme que se las puso.

Me envolví en una toalla y le hice una llamada a mi chofer para que me trajera un traje de mi maleta, no la había traído del hotel donde me había instalado en la ciudad.

Mientras tanto tome las colchas y salí envuelto en la toalla de la habitación, el día anterior mientras cerraba la casa había visto donde estaba el área de lavado, nunca lo había hecho pero no podía ser tan difícil, si hasta Alice y mi madre sabían usar una.

Pase por delante de donde estaban todos desayunando, y al ver como mis hijos se divertían y reían a morir me entro una extraña sensación de celos, Lizzy era abierta conmigo, pero el niño aun me veía receloso, tenia que luchar por ganar su confianza.

Cuando los amigos de Isabella me vieron me extraño que James y Félix tragaran saliva y abrieran los ojos como platos al verme solo en toalla, por un momento me pareció ver lasciva en su mirada, pero rápidamente quite ese pensamiento al ver la dura mirada de Demetri.

Entre a la lavandería e hice lo que recordaba haber visto alguna vez a mi madre, metí las colchas azules a la lavadora, le ponía el detergente y el cloro y cerraba la tapa mientras se terminaba de llenar la lavadora de agua.

Satisfecho con lo que había logrado salí rumbo a la cocina ya que me había dado hambre.

Y mis hijos (pregunte a Félix y James quienes recogían la cocina).

Demetrio los llevo a que se bañaran, tony le prestara algo de ropa a Lizzy por el momento (dijo encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada de mi, se me hizo raro pero lo pase por alto).

Fui hacia el refrigerador y busque algo que desayunar, vi que en el cajón de abajo había algo de fruta y me agache a tomarla, pero al hacer eso la toalla resbalo y quede completamente desnudo ahí, me levante después de tomar la toalla del piso y coloque la fruta en la barra desayunadorasin pudor, total eran hombres como yo.

Escuche varios jadeos y algo cayendo al suelo y quebrándose voltee para ver de qué se trataba y vi que James tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y decía incoherencias como "está ocupado, es de tu amiga", "las amigas se respetan los hombres", "piensa en bella", "que se cubra pronto", "no soy de piedra", "señor no me tientes" y un montón de cosas que no entendía, por su parte Félix estaba de cunclichas recogiendo los restos de lo que parecía ser un vaso, su mirada estaba clavada en el piso.

La verdad se me hizo raro su comportamiento, pero no tuve tiempo de meditarlo ya que en ese momento tocaron el timbre y sonó mi celular, por lo que supe era mi chofer con mi traje, me coloque la toalla y me fui a abrir la puerta rápidamente, tras de mi escuche unos suspiros pero no les di importancia.

Recogí mi traje y le indique al chofer que me esperaba, no tenía ganas de conducir por hoy y me dirigí a cambiarme, tenía que ir y recoger a Isabella del hospital para así poder irme a mi querida isla, mientras más lejos de ella mejor para mi autocontrol.

Antes de salir cheque la lavadora, solo para arrepentirme, la prenda King sise se había encogido y ahora parecía individual y su tono azul era ahora blanco con manchas, que demonios había pasado, había hecho lo que mi madre hizo, tendría que pasar a comprar unas nuevas de camino al hospital o mandar a mi chofer por unas.

Le dije a los chicos que me marchaba, los niños quisieron ir e hicieron su rabieta al negarme pero como les asegure que ella salía del hospital mejor decidieron quedarse para prepararle una sorpresa.

Salí de ahí acongojado por lo sucedido, después de todo no había sido buena idea no era bueno para eso, le indique a mi chofer lo que necesitaba que comprara y entre en el hospital, recibí mas de una mirada lasciva de algunas enfermeras, pero las ignore, subí al ascensor al piso donde ella estaba y me encontré con Mike parado como si fuera un guarura frente a su habitación.

Parado rectamente, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, lo único raro es que tenia la mirada perdida.

Buenos días Mike (dije mientras le pasaba la mano frente a sus ojos hasta que reaccionaba).

Que haces aquí (me vio entre sorprendido y asustado).

Vengo a ver a Isabella, los chicos me dijeron que hoy salía (dije mientras pasaba de largo frente a él y abría la puerta de la habitación).

Hey Cullen (una estúpida voz familiar fue lo primero que recibí apenas entre).

Tú qué haces aquí (le gruñí al verlo a lado de la cama de Isabella sosteniéndole la mano)………..

**Bueno, sé que me emocione ya que me quedo más largo el capitulo de lo normal, jajjaajjaaj.**

**Espero les haiga gustado el capitulo, quien creen que estaba con bella en la habitación y porque motivo, porque esa reacción de Edward, que pasara……..**

**Yo trabajo mediante la cantidad de Reviews que recibo, así que mi próxima actualización será cuando llegue a los 150 Reviews.**

En esta ocasión además quisiera hacer mención de un fic nuevo que está haciendo una muy querida amiga, ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR JUNTO A TI, por Alice mNm:

Summary: La vida de Bella Swan estaba centrada en el cuidado de un pequeño  
niño y sacar adelante su negocio, para ella el amor estaba en un segundo  
plano o eso creía hasta que conoció a Edward Cullen quien vino a mover su  
mundo

Espero que puedan pasarse por ahí y echarle una miradita, está muy bien, apenas está comenzando lleva dos capítulos.

**Si les gusto el capitulo**

**Mi única recompensa**

**Favor de dejarme un**

**Reviews aquí**


	11. Visitante inesperado

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la historia es mía.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

CAPITULO 11

POV Lizzy

Tío James tú crees que mi papi se lleve a bella a vivir con nosotros a nuestra casa (le pregunte mientras tony se iba con tío Demetri a buscar globos para recibir a mami del hospital), yo quiero que sea mi mami y viva con mi papito, tony y conmigo en nuestra casa.

Es complicado cariño (me dijo pensativo), pero nunca pierdas las esperanzas (me guiño el ojo), tal vez si lo deseas con todo tu corazón se te cumpla (dijo despeinándome con su mano y saliendo de la habitación gritando que movieran sus traseros que era ya tarde a todos en la casa).

Así que me puse a pensar cómo lograr que mi papi se llevara a bella con nosotros, y aunque se me ocurrían varias ideas no sabía si funcionarían, de lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que bella era mi mama, ya que segun me dijo papito veniamos a recoger a mi hermanito que vivia con su mama momentaneamente, asi que si tony era mi hermanito bella era mi mama, eso era algo en mi corazón me decía y que con ella en nuestras vidas papi ya no sería infeliz y estaría más tiempo conmigo que teniendo que irse de la casa mientras Marie le gritaba de cosas feas, que bueno que bella era mi mami.

Mi mama Marie no era buena conmigo, al menos no cuando la odiosa de Tanya le daba esas pastillitas, o cuando Tanya le llevaba hombres raros a casa cuando papa no estaba y los metía con ella a su habitación mientras o cuando después Tanya les preparaba bebidas y se metía después con ellos no sin antes ordenarme no salir de mi habitación o le diría a mi papito que me alejara de casa y me llevara a un orfanato por mentirosa y metiche.

Que haces pequeñita (dijo sorprendiendome mi tio Felix mientras me hacia cosquillas, accion que me saco de mis recuerdos en casa), es mejor que vayas a ayudarnos a decorar la sal (decia rascandose la mandivula), necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para la sorpresa de Bella (dijo riendo mientras salia de la habitacion).

Así que mejor salí y me puse a inflar globos junto con Félix y james en la sala ya que al parecer Demetri y Tony habían salido a comprar un pastel y algo de comer para cuando mama regresara del hospital.

POV Bella

Había tenido una noche llena de recuerdos, así que había dormido intranquila, además que era de las pocas noches que no dormía en casa y no checaba que mi pequeño estuviera dormido y bien, y ahora en particular me sentía nerviosa por los dos pequeños que dormían en mi casa, estarían bien, cenarían bien, les darían un baño antes de dormir, muchas preguntas surgieron en mi cabeza sin respuesta.

Pero la más alarmante era saber si estarían en casa cuando saliera de aquí, es decir, Edward había dicho que se los llevaría, que tal si lo hacía aprovechando que yo no estaba en casa, oh mis pequeños, tenía que salir rápidamente de aquí y volver a casa con ellos.

Toda la noche me contuve de hablar a casa para verificar que ahí estuvieran Edward y los niños, pero a penas dieron las seis de la mañana hable con el doctor de guardia y debido a mi insistencia firme mi alta voluntaria ante la mirada con reproche del médico que alegaba que necesitaba reposo.

Inmediatamente estuve sola de nuevo en la habitación telefoneé a casa de Mike y les mentí al decirle que me habían dado de alta, el me cuestiono pero le colgué antes de que siguiera con su parloteo, claro, no sin antes decirle que viniera por mí y me trajera algo de ropa para cambiarme.

Después le hable a Demetri, el era mi mejor amigo después de Mike que era puro relajo andando, con el todo era más serio y sabia que él me escucharía y me aconsejaría, cosa que necesitaba con desesperación.

Media hora después colgué más tranquila al desahogarme, el mascullo un sinfín de maldiciones hacia Edward y me aseguro que primero mataba a Edward antes de permitir que me quitara a mis hijos, y que el lucharía conmigo por ellos, le agradecí entre sollozos pero pidiéndole que no se precipitara, el me tranquilizo diciéndome que hablaría con los chicos para ir despistadamente a mi casa y echarle una miradita a la situación.

A las 8 de la mañana en punto apareció un serio Mike que me veía indignado mientras depositaba una maletita con algo de ropa en mi cama, me ayudaba a levantarme y a entrar al baño, ya que con mi pierna lastimada iba a tardar un poco de tiempo en empezar a hacerlo por mí misma.

Me ayudo a desvestirme entre jadeos, ya que el accidente de ayer con el coche y la caída ya me habían empezado a pasar factura y tenia diversos cardenales por todo mi cuerpo, lo deje ayudarme con el baño, no era la primera vez que me veía desnuda y ya no me sentía incomoda con la situación.

Después de todo yo lo había visto desnudo a él antes, cuando se había hecho implantes de nalgas porque según él las tenía todas caídas, yo no pensaba igual pero en esa ocasión en el hospital me había quedado con el ya que habíamos fingido ser un matrimonio y yo me quedaba a cuidarlo ya que en esas fechas andaba peleado con James, y le había dado pena decirles a Félix y a Demetri.

Me baño, me ayudo a secarme y a vestirme con un top y un pants que tenia en su casa para cuando teníamos nuestras sesiones de ejercicio, me encantaba ese pants, era muy cómodo pero con todo el dolor de mi corazón tuve que ver como Mike le cortaba de la rodilla para abajo en la pierna que tenia con la fibra de vidrio ya que no me había entrado fácilmente.

Me hice una cola de caballo mientras esperaba que Mike y el doctor regresara con la silla de ruedas ya que era obligatoria para salir del hospital, una vez afuera Mike y yo iríamos a comprar un par de muletas para poder ayudarme a sostener y a trasladarme sin depender de todos.

Me puse a hacer zapping en la televisión mientras pensaba en mis hijos, en como todo se había salido de control, también pensé en Marie, como estaría de salud, en mis padres, estaba cambiándole hasta que di con el canal de noticias donde me quede congelada viendo una imagen de mi querida duendecillo Alice, se hablaba de la importante fusión de empresas que se llevaría a cabo con la boda de ella con un tal Cheney no se qué.

Por lo visto esa familia no se quitaba la costumbre de comprometer a sus hijos con importantes familias, porque según la imagen que tenía enfrente ella no era feliz, sus ojos no tenían vida y su sonrisa era una línea recta mas falsa que las bubis de la famosa modelo Irina Denalli.

Unos toques a la puerta me hicieron desviar la mirada de una triste Alice en la televisión y de mis recuerdos, ya que no podía dejar de comparar a la dulce Alice, contenta, llena de vitalidad, de energía, la feliz Alice que había tenido el honor de conocer y que fuera mi mejor amiga con la imagen que mostraban en televisión.

Pero todo quedo olvidado ante la presencia de un hombre rubio que entraba en la habitación viéndome fijamente.

Buenos días Isabella (me dijo sonriendo pero su mirada era fría y reservada).

Disculpa (pregunte recelosa), nos conocemos (dije mientras forzaba a mi mente a hacer memoria, ya que no recordaba conocerlo pero si me parecía haberlo visto antes).

No personalmente, pero yo tengo el gusto de conocer a su gemela Marie Cullen (dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica) y en realidad a simple vista son idénticas así que no tuve que ser adivino para saber quién es usted (dijo acercándose a una mesita y poniendo su portafolio encima).

Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo recelosa, algo había en el que me gritaba que tuviera cuidado pero por otro lado su presencia me agradaba, me daba algo de paz a pesar de su dureza.

Mike entro a la habitación sonriendo por tonterías mas su semblante cambio al ver al hombre frente a mí, se presento seriamente y por petición mía salió de la habitación para que así pudiera hablar más libremente con mi visitante inesperado.

El se presento como Jasper Hale representante del despacho de abogados de Marie Cullen, me mostro unos documentos que firme apenas terminaba de leer lo que decía, eran las escrituras de un departamento en Londres a nombre de Marie Swan, se me hizo raro que tuviera un departamento en la ciudad bajo su nombre de soltera.

Seguí leyendo y no solo en Londres tenía un departamento, también tenía uno en Sídney también como soltera y un Penhouse en Florencia, también me entrego varios títulos de propiedad de varios coches donde entre muchos aparecía un Aston martin V12, un porshe plateado, un volvo, una moto y como 5 carros mas.

No podía dejar de asombrarme por todas las posesiones que me estaban siendo entregadas, varias cuentas en diferentes bancos con cifras descomunales, y una infinidad de cosas.

Una vez firme todo el me felicito dándome la mano ya que ahora era muy rica. Y fue en ese momento cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando un irritante Edward que veía enojado y serio a mi visitante quien le miraba engreídamente.

Me habían dejado sorprendida con su saludo, pero no se comparaba al shock que sentí cuando después de medirse con la mirada sonrieron y se abrazaron con camarería.

Y que haces aquí hale (dijo Edward una vez se separo del rubio y viendo la pila de papeles que tenia ante mi).

Vine a hacerle un favor a mi viejo (dijo encogiéndose de hombros), ya sabes que por la edad ya no puede andar viajando y me mando a cumplir con un encargo de tu esposa (decía burlonamente haciendo que yo me sintiera mal y que Edward gruñera molesto).

Y como va el asunto que te encargue (dijo Edward viéndolo seriamente).

Listo, ya es oficial (decía el rubio sonriéndole con complicidad), así que como ya termine con mi encargo ahora me disponía a invitar a esta preciosidad a cenar (decía volteando hacia mi y guiñándome un ojo ante la molesta mirada de Edward).

Y donde quedo lo ético de la relación abogado y cliente (le gruño Edward cruzándose de brazos).

Oh, por favor si yo solo cumplo con un favor, en realidad yo no soy el abogado de Marie (decía el rubio mientras se acercaba a mi cama y me veía coquetamente), que dices monada dejamos aquí al gruñon de Cullen y ven conmigo (decía tomando mi mano), yo te enseñare lo que es un hombre de verdad (decía mientras forcejaba conmigo ya que yo quería quitar mi mano de la suya).

Ella no Hale (le gruño Edward dejándonos atónicos a los dos).

Oh vamos amigo, nunca te ha importado compartir conmigo las mujeres (decía burlón), incluso más de una vez intercambiamos mujeres (decía poniendo mirada soñadora el rubio), que tiempos aquellos cuando íbamos a la facultad.

Pero ella no es cualquier mujer Jasper Hale (gruño Edward mientras se acercaba y me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, alejándome así de Jasper).

Pero porque no, si inclusive me permitiste acostarme con tu esposa (decía el rubio sorprendido e impactándome con su declaración).

Pero Marie era diferente (decía indiferente), Isabella en cambio es la madre de mis hijos y será mi esposa apenas podamos viajar a Italia y ocupara el lugar que le corresponde (decía el de mirada esmeralda dejándome impactada y al borde de un desmayo).

Y ella es intocable para ti o para cualquier hombre, ella es mi mujer (eso fue lo último que escuche antes de sentir como unos carnosos labios se impactaban con los míos en un beso hambriento).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok, que les parecio el capitulo, alguien adivina que fue lo que edward le pidio a jasper que hiciera antes de viajar por tony, o a alguien les sorprendio la relacion que llevan a pesar de que jasper se metio con Marie estando casada con edward, en fin, espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, se esperaban lo que paso, que les gustaria que pasara.

Hum, estoy algo desepcionada de que no me haigan ayudado a cumplir con la meta de los Reviews, no eran muchos los que pedi considerando la cantidad de visitas y de favoritos que tiene la historia, asi que hice el capitulo corto pero no por eso menos importante, mi laptop esta fallando, prende cuando se le da la gana, creo que es la bateria asi que tratare de actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada.

**Asi que por favor**

**Dejarme un Reviews**

**Aqui si es que les parecio bueno**

**El capitulo**


	12. SORPRESAS

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la historia es mía…

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.--.-.---.-.---.-.-.--.-.-.-.----.--.-.-.

"FELICIDADES A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE TENGAN LA DICHA DE TENER UN HIJO, FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES CHICAS"

Este capítulo va dedicado a todas ustedes…….

.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPITULO 12

POV Bella

El camino de vuelta a casa había sido incomodísimo, lleno de tensión, casi estaba segura que el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo, por mi parte de solo recordar lo sucedido unos minutos atrás me ponían la piel de gallina y me provocaba el recordar ganas de golpear o romper algo, y yo no me considero persona violenta.

--Flash Back—

Toda la conversación (si se le podía decir así a los gruñidos de uno y a las payasadas del otro por provocarlo), me había dejado impactada, en shock, mareada, noqueada, congelada, aturdida, en fin, nunca en mi vida hubiera adivinado que ese par de locos eran amigos íntimos, al grado de compartir a una mujer, y no cualquiera, sino a la esposa de uno, mi hermana Marie.

No había podido entender mucho de su loca conversación, solo fui capaz de reaccionar cuando el estúpido hijo de mami de Cullen decía que nos casaríamos antes de plantarme dicho besote, cual fue el resultado, me desmaye de lo aturdida que estaba y cuando desperté el bipolar de mi disque abogado se había ido y me encontraba recostada en la que había sido mi cama mientras una enfermera me pasaba una torunda con alcohol para reanimarme ante la mirada penetrante de Edward.

Minutos después por fin había podido abandonar el hospital, en todo el tiempo que había transcurrido en ningún momento le había dirigido la palabra a Cullen, mi intención era ignorarlo por siempre, pero el traidor de mi "mejor amigo", ósea Mike me había dejado porque le había salido algo más importante que hacer dejándome a mí, su mejor amiga del alma en las garras del vampiro como única opción para irme a mi casa.

Lo único bueno que hizo el traidor ese fue conseguir un soporte especial en forma de bota para que así no me fueran necesarias unas muletas para caminar, así que aunque despacio podía caminar por mi misma las dos semanas mientras me quitaban la férula de mi pierna.

--Flash Back—

Apenas llegamos a la esquina de mi calle, tome la pequeña maletita donde el traidor de Mike me había llevado el cambio de ropa al hospital y cheque el no dejar nada en ese auto, no pensaba subirme a él nunca en mi vida.

El aparco frente a mi casa y justo cuando giraba la manija de la puerta de un rápido movimiento había sentido que el idiota me tomaba de la muñeca firmemente.

Nos casaremos así me hables o no (decía con una sonrisa tan arrogante que me daban ganas de estampar mi puños en ella para romperle uno que otro diente, a pesar de que eso significara quebrarme algunos dedos).

"Ni en tus sueños Cullen" (dije ferozmente recalcando que nunca pasaría).

Me solté con brusquedad de su agarre aprovechando la ventaja que me daba el que la palanca de los cambios estuviera de por medio, le lanzaba mi mirada de superioridad antes de dar media vuelta y caminar lentamente y con gracia hacia la puerta de mi casa.

Pero justo antes de que entrara él se ponía rápidamente a mi lado, me daba la vuelta y me volvía a besar dejándome una vez más idiotizada, mis maldiciones pasaban por mi cabeza mientras escogía cual podía ser la peor para decírsela.

"FELICIDADES MAMA" (justo antes de que pudiera soltar mi impropio hacia Edward por su atrevimiento me había salido otro más fuerte debido al susto que me dieron mis hermosos hijos y mi bola de amigos quienes abrían la puerta de golpee y me saltaban encima).

Pero qué diablos (dije apenas entraba y veía a mí alrededor).

Mi sala, mi comedor, toda el pequeño recibidor estaba bañado de pétalos de fresias, suponía que eran la que Edward me había enviado ayer y que en el trascurso de la noche habían desaparecido mágicamente de ahí.

Había globos de colores por todo el techo y justo enfrente de la entrada un enorme cartel que decía "FELICIDADES MAMA", y en algún momento habían empezado a sonar las mañanitas, lágrimas silenciosas salían de mis ojos mientras veía como mis dos hijos se abrazaban frente a mí mientras me sonreían cariñosamente.

Toma mami, una flor para otra más bella flor (decía mi hijo vestido con un diminuto traje mientras me extendía su manita con un ramo de rosas rojas).

Felicidades be… (decía mi Lizzy antes de callar y de que dos orbes chocolates chocaran con las mías completamente iguales a las suyas), felicidades mamita (decía mientras abrazaba mi cintura mientras yo contemplaba emocionada su hermoso rostro sonrojado).

Cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba en cunclichas comiendo a besos los rostros de mis chiquitos, cuando por fin levante el rostro para ver a mis hijos me sorprendió verlos vestidos de mariachi, se veían raros, pero monísimos, pero lo que mas me conmovió fue verlos abrazados mientras me sonreían y una que otra lagrima salía de sus ojos, hasta Demetrio que era el que menos mostraba sus sentimientos lloraba.

Buenos chicos, este es un día para estar felices, no mas lagrimas (chillaba James mientras caminaba y tomaba una guitarra de atrás de uno de los sillones).

De reojo pude ver como mis amigos lo seguían y tomaban, Félix un teclado, Demetrio se situaba con otra guitarra en uno de los sillones mientras Mike tomaba un micrófono emocionadísimo.

Ok, niños (decía James mientras mis hijos corrían y sacaban otro micrófono de no se donde, el de Lizzy era de la barbie y el de tony de cars y se situaban frente a mí, Edward veía todo con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba una silla y me indicaba que me sentara).

Como lo ensañamos (gritaba Mike eufórico), y 1, 2, 3, 4 (gritaba mientras discretamente con el control remoto hacia que sonara una hermosa melodía, rodee los ojos ante su numerito mientras les sonreía emocionada por sus loqueras, así eran ellos).

De pronto mi tony tomo el micrófono y un poco sonrojado empezó a cantar siendo seguido por Lizzy que con su melodiosa voz seguía la pista que mi bola de amigos seguro les enseñaron.

(Tony)

A ti que me diste tu vida

tu amor y tu espacio

a ti que cargaste en tu vientre

dolor y cansancio

(Lizzy)

a ti que peleaste con uñas y dientes

valiente en tu casa y en cualquier lugar

a ti rosa fresca de abril

a ti mi fiel querubín

(Niños y chicos)

a ti te dedico mis versos

mi ser y victorias

a ti mis respetos señora señora señora

(Mike y los niños)

a ti mi guerrera invencible

a ti luchador incansable

a ti mi amiga constante

de todas las horas

(Tony y Lizzy)

tu nombre es un nombre común

como las margaritas

siempre en mi poca presencia

constante en mi mente

y para no ser tan cobarde

esta mujer de quien hablo

es linda mi amiga gaviota

su nombre es

MI MADRE

Todo momento los chicos hacían como si tocaran los instrumentos, pero lo más sorprendente había sido que solo había sonado la pista, ellos habían cantado de verdad.

Yo no había podido dejar de gritar y alabar lo hermoso que les había quedado, mis hijos como era obvio ya parecían foquitos navideños de lo rojo que estaban, se veían tan lindos que daban ganas de comérmelos.

Edward había salido de la habitación, disculpándose mientras su teléfono no dejaba de sonar, yo me encogí de hombros y lo ignore, me molesto que no festejara con los niños su hermoso espectáculo, pero dah, a quien le importa, estamos mejor sin el amargado y gruñón de Edward Cullen.

Mis amigos como era obvio habían sido muy modestos ante mis felicitaciones, tómese por modestos que habían hecho reverencia ante mí y un público imaginario, Mike tomaba una flor del piso que el mismo se había aventado y mandaba besos a todos lados, Demetri rodaba los ojos mientras les aplaudía a mis hijos, James se quitaba el sombrero y hacia un sinfín de reverencias de lo mas ridículas, y Félix solo hacia el símbolo de amor y paz con su mano derecha mientras ponía otra melodía de las programadas en el teclado que tenía en sus manos.

La tarde se fue más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado, la pasamos comiendo platillos típicos mexicanos que Demetrio había conseguido gracias a que tenía un cliente en su gimnasio que tenía un pequeño negocio de comida internacional pero se especializaba en la mexicana.

Comimos un delicioso pastel que estaba relleno de mango, y los niños se la pasaron riendo de las loqueras que contaban mi cuarteto de amigos, cuando apenas lo pensé ya era de noche y mis hijos no dejaban de bostezar, por lo cual los mande a prepararse para dormir.

Por alguna razón desconocida Cullen ya no había vuelto de donde quiera que fuera donde se había ido, despedí a mis amigos quienes se despidieron sonriendo aun vestidos de mariachis y prometían volver al día siguiente.

Una vez sola cheque que todo estuviera bien cerrado mientras la puerta principal a la cual no le había puesto el seguro aun, por si Edward decidía aparecer, acostaría a mis hijos y después cerraría, con o sin Edward en casa.

Estaba por entrar en la habitación de tony cuando sus cuchilleos me dejaron congelada en la puerta escuchándolos.

POV Tony

Tony, tú crees que si se lo pido a mami ella se vaya con papi y con nosotros a casa (decía Lizzy mientras abrazaba un peluche que le había pedido a mama cuando llego del hospital).

Pero si estamos en casa tontita (le dije rolando los ojos).

No tony, a casa, con abue Esme, con tía Ali, con tío oso Emmy, con nuestra familia (decía Lizzy melancólicamente).

Pero si nuestra familia son tío Mike, James, Demetri y Félix (le dije un poco más molesto porque quisiera alejarse de nuestros tíos).

Pero yo escuche que papito decía que solo vendríamos a recogerte a ti y después volveríamos a nuestra finca en Italia (decía Lizzy tristemente, pero yo solo pude repetir mentalmente lo que había dicho).

Yo no me voy a ir de aquí, y menos sin mi mami (le grite asustándola porque se cayó de espaldas de la impresión).

Yo también quiero que bella vaya, pero eso solo depende de nuestro papito (decía mientras sus ojos se aguadan por el golpe, el susto o que se yo).

Pues no sé porque demonios vinieron (dije repitiendo la palabra que decía siempre algunos de mis tíos cuando se molestaban), estábamos mejor mi mami y yo solos (le grite), porque tenían que venir a arruinarlo todo (dije mientras la apuntaba con mi dedo acusatoriamente).

Lizzy solo se cubrió los ojos mientras sollozaba, mas yo me cruce de brazos restándole importancia, luego apagaba mi lámpara de noche y me acostaba a dormir sin importarme nada más.

Escuche unos pasitos ir hacia la puerta, la puerta ser abierta y cerrada rápida y silenciosamente, solo lo supe porque al abrirla entro un poco de luz del pasillo y al cerrarla todo volvió a ser obscuridad.

Ya esta tony, creo que escucho todo (decía Lizzy mientras se aventaba a la cama), tu crees que funcione (decía acurrucándose a mi lado).

Ojala que si Lizzy (dije mientras le acariciaba la espalda), ojala que nuestros papis se casen y seamos una familia perfecta (dije recordando lo que decía Félix a Demetri en la mañana mientras discutían no se que cosas, lo único que supe era que hablaban de mis papitos).

Aja, yo quiero que mi mami se vaya con nosotros (escuche que decía minutos después entre bostezos, yo solo le di un beso en su frente mientras imaginaba la finca que Lizzy me había describido hace un par de días).

Me imagine con un perrito corriendo por el patio siguiéndonos a Lizzy, a mami y a mí, o un poni como el de Lizzy, a Edward enseñándome a montarlo, a mi mami feliz junto a Edward, Lizzy y yo pensé antes de caer perdido en el mundo de los sueños.

POV Bella

Después de escuchar la discusión de mis dos hijos me sentí fatal, en mas de una ocasión me dieron ganas de entrar, abrazarlos y explicarles que los amaba a los dos y que si por mi fuera siempre estaríamos juntos, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me distrajo y me hizo pensar mejor las cosas.

Yo no quería que mis hijos sufrieran y si ahora con la propuesta de Edward podía evitar que pelearan que así fuera, yo quería verlos juntos y felices al precio que fuera, así que con eso en mente camine a la sala para encontrarme con el culpable de todos mis tormentos.

Buenas noches Isabella (dijo apenas se percato de mi presencia), disculpa mi demora pero tuve que hacer unos pendientes (dijo pero lo corte, no me interesaban sus explicaciones).

Acepto (fue lo único que pude decir, sabía que el entendería y no quise hablar más porque si no me largaría a llorar y no le daría el gusto de verme así).

El me observo fijamente mas yo esquive su mirada mientras recogía un poco el recibidor, mas al darme cuenta que recogía y acomodaba el mismo cuadro con la foto que me habían regalo de tony y Lizzy juntos apenas momentos antes desistí.

Está bien Isabella (dijo atrás de mi), mis abogados ya están tramitando todo, será cuestión de un par de días (dijo sorprendiéndome, tan seguro estaba de mi decisión).

Así que cometí el error de volear a verlo sorprendida, el me sonrió torcidamente mientras se acercaba a mi como si de un león a su presa se tratara, tomaba un mechón de mi pelo y lo pasaba por detrás de mi oreja).

No te preocupes, que sabremos sacar muy buen provecho de la situación (dijo enfureciéndome).

Pues nos casaremos, pero no dormiremos juntos (le chille indignada).

Eso me parece perfecto (dijo sorprendiéndome y enojándome, tan poquito le atraía que no le importara eso), yo lo que menos pienso es en dormir (dijo besándome el cuello, acción que mando miles de descargas a todo mi cuerpo), serán unas noches muy activas (dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oído, un gemido traidor salió de mis labios provocándome un sonrojo).

Y..yo..n..no (dije pero el soltó una carcajada antes de alejarse rumbo a mi habitación dejándome con mis piernas de gelatina, un sonrojo furioso).

Lo único que sabía era que había dado un paso muy importante, no sabía si para adelante o para atrás, pero en unos días me casaría con Edward cullen y le daríamos una familia, un hogar a dos pequeños que eran mi vida, la luz de mis ojos……………

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-

Ok, que les pareció, la canción es de Dennise de Calaf, se llama señora señora.

Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, en el siguiente un miembro de la familia cullen se presentara ante bella, quien sera……..

**Mi única y mejor recompensa**

**Es que les guste lo que escribo y me lean**

**Así que por favor háganmelo**

**Saber por medio de un Reviews**

**Aquí**


	13. MI EJECUCION

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la historia es mía.

Quiero agradecerles mucho sus reviews de los capitulos anteriores, tambien muchas gracias por las alertas y los favoritos que he recivido, no he tenido oportunidad de agradecer personlamente, pero apenas pueda lo hare, mientras tanto genaralizo mi gratitud a todos ustedes, de verdad no saben cuan importante es para mi............................................

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPITULO 13

POV Bella

15 días después………

No sé qué hacer, todo esto es mucho para mí (no pude evitar soltar un hipido de nuevo mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas).

Isabella, solo respóndeme, quieres casarte con el (desvié la mirada de Demetri, el no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión), sabes que no me gusta el tipo, pero te apoyare siempre (dijo abrazándome, acción que provoco que me soltara a llorar de nuevo), eres mi pequeña hermanita (soltó mientras me daba su pañuelo y yo me limpiaba la nariz).

Entonces, estando entre sus brazos me puse a meditar lo que estaba por hacer, realmente quería casarme con Edward, lo hacía por mis hijos o por mí, sería correcto, entonces recordé esa noche cuando acepte matrimonio……

--Flash Back—

Después que le había dicho que aceptaba el se había ido de la sala dejándome hablando sola y con ganas de gritar y aventarle algo en la cabeza terca que tenia, así que lo había seguido pero al verlo meterse a la habitación de los niños me había ido de largo a mi habitación.

Me fui al baño para lavarme los dientes y ponerme mi pijama, había sido fácil quitarme la blusa, pero el pants no por la fibra de vidrio, así que mientras yo luchaba contra mis pants, los cuales me iban ganando el había entrado y me había visto en toda mi gloria como luchadora antes de largarse a reír.

Pero es que por más que estiraba el pants no salía, ya estaba por desistir el quitármelo y aceptar su victoria cuando el me sorprendió acercándose con unas tijeras para rasgarlo desde mi cintura hasta la rodilla, y como ya me había quitado el otro lado me había dejado solo con una mini tanguita roja de encaje, inmediatamente me puse mi ridícula bata de la barbie, regalo de Mike, provocando de nuevo sus risas, que de plano me había visto cara de payaso.

Lo fulmine con la mirada pero él ni me pelo, como pude camine hacia la cama y me recosté, estaba decidida a no hablarle, así que me cruce de brazos, infle los cachetes, le saque la lengua y lo ignore mientras el se carcajeaba de nuevo de mi.

Oye (pregunte pensativa en algo que recién recordaba), pero como le haremos para casarnos, tu estas casado con (el me corto antes de que terminara, si, sé que dije que no le iba a hablar pero necesitaba respuestas).

Ella y yo estamos divorciados (dijo dejándome con la boca abierta).

Cuando paso eso (pregunte en medio de un jadeo), es decir, tu no habías dicho nada y ……

Tenía tiempo que inicie el tramite, hace rato lo que Jasper me trajo son los originales del documento, el es mi abogado (dijo sorprendiéndome mas) y porque no sabias, pues (dijo encogiéndose de hombros) no habías preguntado sobre eso.

Entonces caí en la cuenta, el ya había pedido esos documentos, entonces ya pensaba que nos casaríamos, no pude evita molestarme por su arrogancia, tan seguro estaba de mi, pero ahora lo que más me asombraba era porque no me había enterado, no había visto en las noticias nada.

Mira tu hermana era una libertina, tenía muchos amantes, solo nos unía Lizzy, así que esa es otra que me debes, tuve que aguantar a tu hermana cuando no tenía razón para hacerlo (dijo fulminándome con la mirada).

Pero tú te casaste con ella porque la amabas (le chille porque estaba a punto de desmayarme o sufrir algo, todo me daba vueltas).

Oh, mi inocente Isabella, el amor no existe (dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos y la mirada perdida.

No soy tan inocente (dije sonrojándome y lanzándole una almohada cuando el empezaba a reírse).

--Flash Back—

Mama, mira qué hermoso vestido me puso mi tía Alice (Salí de mi ensoñación ante la entrada de mi hija ya cambiada para el evento, seguida de ella entraba la susodicha, aun me parece mentira que ella esté presente aquí, conmigo en mi boda con su hermano).

Ella venia seria, desde que apareció en la puerta de mi casa hace una semana como un zombi…….

--Flash Back—

Ya tenía una semana de haber aceptado casarme con Edward, el desde el día que acepte se había ido a vivir a un hotel, mas todos los días venia y se pasaba la mayor parte de la tarde con los niños.

Mis hijos, esos andaban como perros y gatos, no dejaban de pelear, de molestarse, por más que quería no lograba unirlos de nuevo y cada que les preguntaba el motivo de su enemistad ellos acusaban al otro de un sinfín de tonterías y terminaba mandándolos a una habitación diferente castigados.

Mis amigos habían puesto el grito en el cielo con la noticia, para después alegar que ya sabían, que era obvio que con vernos juntos se habían dado cuenta que íbamos volando para el matrimonio y bla bla bla.

Los pequeños detalles de la boda me tenían vuelta loca, habíamos decidido, o mejor dicho don "no tengo tiempo para otra cosa, ya me case una vez en una boda pomposa y no te pierdes de nada bueno" había decidido que nos casaríamos en las vegas en un viaje rápido antes de partir a Londres donde el tenia asuntos pendientes y de ahí a su villa en Italia.

Así que solo tenía que poner mis cosas al corriente en la ciudad, pensar que haría con mi casa y mis pequeñas posesiones, por lo pronto con ayuda de mis amigos no había tenido problemas, me aconsejaron rentarla y así tener un dinero extra, ellos no sabían de la herencia que recibí, no habíamos tenido tiempo de sentarnos a comadrear nada gracias a que siempre los niños y sus riñas nos tenían ocupados.

Así que apenas puse el anuncio con la casa en renta había recibido un prospecto para rentarla, así que mientras mis amigos se habían llevado a mis pequeños revoltosos por un helado yo esperaba sola la visita de esa persona para mostrarle el lugar.

Cuando el timbre sonó camine lo más rápido que pude con mi pierna lastimada y cuando abrí la puerta me caí de la impresión, a pesar de haberla visto en la televisión debido a su próximo enlace ver a mi querida y gran amiga en mi puerta parada en un estado deplorable me había dejado shockeada.

Una vez pasada la impresión inicial ella se había lanzado a mis brazos llorando mientras yo la consolaba, había huido de su prometido, no quería casarse, nos pasamos toda la tarde conversando de nuestras vidas hasta que ella rendida se durmió, a partir de entonces yo le había prometido ayuda y había pasado a ser parte de mi familia nuevamente.

Mis hijos la adoraban, Lizzy de por sí ya la quería pero mi tony a pesar de no conocerla no había dejado de adorar cada cosa que su tía le decía o contaba, mas mi adorada amiga aun parecía un muerto viviente, solo dios sabía lo que le había pasado antes de que apareciera en mi puerta ese día.

Edward por suerte había apoyado que viviera con nosotros así que ahora ella también estaba en las vegas y se iría con nosotros en nuestro recorrido a nuestro nuevo hogar.

--Flash Back--

Ahora su mirada había empezado a brillar de nuevo, mas aun ahora era raro verla así, seria, triste, se notaba que luchaba con muchos demonios interiores, pero dentro de ella aun estaba mi mejor amiga, y estaba decidida a sacarla de su obscuridad.

Te ves hermosa bella (dijo observándome detalladamente y un acopio de sonrisa surgiendo de sus labios).

Yo le sonreí de vuelta mientras terminaba de arreglarme, había muchas dudas sobre mi decisión pero al ver la mirada soñadora de mi hija, lo mucho que mi futura cuñada me necesitaba y saber que siendo la señora Cullen me ayudaría para poder volver a mi amada Italia y poder averiguar mas sobre Marie, sobre mis padres y demás me dio la fuerza para enfrentarme a mis temores y dudas.

Demetri salió ya que quería saber si los chicos estaban listos, mas yo sabía que seguían discutiendo quién de ellos seria quien me entregaría en el hermoso altar para casarme frente al rey, porque si, james con sus viejos contactos consiguió la mejor capilla de las vegas y al mejor Elvis presley para realizar la ceremonia.

De Edward solo sabía que se hospedaba en el hotel de frente ya que no podía estar en el mismo lugar que la novia y que nos veríamos en la capilla, el se había mantenido ocupado según me habían dicho los niños y Alice quienes eran quien más lo veían ya que tenía problemas con uno de sus negocios en Londres, por eso de aquí nos iríamos ahí para que él los terminara de resolver.

Alice me ayudo a alaciarme el cabello mientras me veía reprobatoriamente, me apoyaba, incluso le daba gracia según me había dicho, pero según ella tenía sus dudas, pero a mí no me importaba, esta era mi forma de revelarme ante Edward y su falta de tiempo, sabía que heriría su orgullo italiano al ir vestida así de negro, como si fuera a un funeral, pero muy en el fondo sabia que así era, estaba por sellar mi sentencia de muerte con Edward Cullen.

Una vez casados no abría divorcio alguno, de solo recordar el estúpido acuerdo prenupcial que me hizo firmar me dan ganas de contratar a un matón para que le dé un buen susto.

Yo no tenía derecho a pedir o reclamar nada, en caso de divorcio él se quedaba con los niños, solo si teníamos más hijos yo recibiría una cantidad de dinero como compensación, solo si me iba sin mis hijos y sin hacer escándalo el me daría una tercera parte de su fortuna, así que por consiguiente no abría divorcio, nunca le dejaría a mis hijos a él.

Ya es la hora bella (dijeron los chicos que sin tocar entraban y al verme abrían los ojos como platos).

Los cuatro corrieron a abrazarme mientras silbaban y aplaudían de aprobación, ellos sabían mi broma privada al vestir de negro y estaban emocionados por ver la reacción de Edward al verme.

Mi pequeño tony se había ido con Edward ya a la capilla así que Lizzy, Alice, Mike, Demetri, james, Félix y yo nos apuramos a montar una limosina hacia la capilla que estaba del otro lado de la ciudad.

Llegamos con un pequeño retraso a la capilla, de reojo vi que alguien ya nos esperaba afuera, no sabía porque Jasper estaba aquí, todos se bajaron dejándome al último, baje siendo ayudada por Demetrio, me sentí un poco nerviosa, mas con solo ver como Jasper se sostenía el estomago mientras se carcajeaba me dio algo de coraje.

Alice se veía un poco pálida mientras veía a Jasper, pero ya no podía con los nervios de nadie más que no fuera yo, les di una pequeña señal a todos para que entraran, como decían "al mal paso darle prisa".

Los primeros en entrar fueron Lizzy y James, de lejos vi como ella corría a donde su hermano, le sacaba la lengua y les decía que ya había llegado, como de pronto mi hijo estaba sosteniendo mi mano no tenía ni idea.

Me había quedado con la quijada abierta viendo lo maravilloso y guapo que se veía Edward vestido con un smoking negro, parecía uno de esos agentes secretos de las películas, tan guapo, tan sexy, tan, tan, tan….

Cuando menos lo pensé estaba sonando la marcha nupcial y mi Lizzy entraba de la mano de Alice, mi pequeño me daba la mano y justo cuando entraba a la capilla sentí como era tomada por cada uno de mis codos, entonces vi que de la mano tenia a tony, a mi derecha a Mike y a Félix y a mi izquierda a Demetri y James quienes sonriendo entraban caminando para entregarme todos en el altar.

Yo apenas pude ver lo hermosa que estaba la capilla mientras era arrastrada por mis cinco caballeros andantes, mas ver como Edward parecía a punto de asesinar a alguien me dio la confianza para seguir, saque el pecho y me puse firme mientras caminaba a mi ejecución, que diga boda.

Jasper estaba parado en las pequeñas banquitas del lado del novio, mientras de mi lado estaban Alice y Lizzy quien sonreía encantada, cuando estuve a la altura de la ultima banquita tony me soltó para sentarse a lado de Alice, mas al caminar frente a Lizzy se trompeso sospechosamente mientras la susodicha se tapaba la boca de la risa y el niño la veía con un puchero y mirada asesina.

Mis amigos me soltaron y se fueron a sentar atrás de Alice y los niños mientras yo caminaba lentamente a mi ejecución.

Bonito vestido (dijo Edward sarcástico apenas estuve a su lado).

Verdad que si (le sonreí lo más inocente que pude), muy al estilo de la situación (dije guiñándole un ojo, estaba decidida a molestarlo, así tendría el valor de seguir parada frente a la imitación del rey).

Toda la pequeña ceremonia nos la pasamos yo provocándolo y el gruñendo mientras Elvis presley hablaba y hablaba, solo preste atención en el momento en que declaramos nuestros votos.

Isabella Swan aceptas por esposo a Edward Cullen en (lo corte antes de que siguiera, no tenia caso que habláramos de salud y enfermedad y todas esas cosas, no era el caso).

Acepto (dije claramente mientras contenía la risa ya que al parecer no le había parecido mi interrupción a rey, ya que me miraba reprobatoriamente mientras Edward rodaba los ojos.

Edward Cullen aceptas a Isabella Swan bla bla bla (decía el rey con una sonrisa triunfal ya que como Edward pensaba interrumpirlo él se había adelantado a cortar con todo el rollo de la boda).

Acepto (dijo con esa hermosa voz aterciopelada y sexy que tenia mientras ponía un puchero que se me antojaba de lo más sabroso).

Entonces los declaro marido y mujer (fue lo último que escuche antes de saltar y morder el puchero que Edward aun tenia).

El se puso tenso al principio, pero después me abrazo por las caderas mientras me pegaba más a su cuerpo mientras nuestras lenguas tenían su propia batalla interior, no sabía de dónde había tenido la osadía para hacer esto pero no me importaba nada, después de todo ahora era su esposa y al diablo lo demás.

Levante mis piernas para ponerlas alrededor de sus caderas mientras ambos nos devorábamos, si no hubiera sido por las carcajadas de Jasper y de mis amigos lo hubiera violado en plena capilla, pero es que se veía apetecible y tenía hambre.

Edward me puso en el suelo y de inmediato sentí los pequeños bracitos de mis hijos abrazándome.

Guacala mami (decía tony con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con cara de asco).

Aja, porque te querías comer a mi papito (eso había sido mi tope, después de que Lizzy dijera eso no había podido dejar de sonrojarme mientras mis amigos me abrazaban y se mofaban de mi.

Ahora eres "bella la come hombres", "quien te viera bellita", "pero con ese bombón quien no lo devoraría", "pero casi y lo violas frente a todos y en plena capilla", un sinfín de frases fueron dichas mientras todos me felicitaban, ya que hasta Jasper se había unido a las frasecitas esas.

Edward se mantuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo mientras salíamos de la capilla y nos subíamos a la misma limosina, mas en ningún momento pude si quiera verlo a la cara, me moría de vergüenza, fuimos todos a un pequeño restaurante donde habíamos reservado un privado para nosotros solos y cenamos mientras mis amigos hacían uno que otro brindis por mi boda.

Una vez terminada la cena todos nos separamos, los niños se quedarían con Alice en la que había sido mi suite en el hotel, los chicos se habían ido a un bar seguidos por Jasper, solo espero que tome a bien el ir a un bar gay, que era sin duda a donde mis amigos irían, moría por ver su cara cuando se diera cuenta.

Mientras tanto Edward y yo nos quedaríamos en la suite que el tenia reservada, todo el trascurso hasta la habitación no habíamos hablado me sentía morir por lo que venía, no habíamos hablado de la noche de bodas pero si en el acuerdo venia que él quería más hijos entonces tendríamos que estar juntos para concebirlos, mas la respuesta a todas mis dudas llego apenas estuvimos dentro de la suite y el botones nos dejaba solos.

Tu habitación es la de la derecha, si necesitas algo mi habitación es la de frente (fue lo último que dijo antes de encerrarse en la que había dicho ser su habitación).

Así que maldiciendo por lo bajo camine y me encerré en mi habitación mientras lagrimas de coraje salían de mis ojos sin poder evitarlas, maldito Cullen, pero veremos quién es el que ríe al último, tuvo la última palabra ahora, gano la pelea, mas no la guerra y ya me suplicara mas adelante……….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Siento mucho la demora, pero me ha pasado de todo un poco, como les había dicho mi laptop anda fallando y mi estado de salud anda delicadito, ando haciéndome unos análisis y uffff, ando hecha bolas con muchas cosas ya tenía el capitulo escrito a mano pero no chance de pasarlo a Word y subirlo.

Pero tratare de actualizar pronto, quiero pedirles en esta ocasión que me ayuden a llegar a los 200 Reviews, ya faltan poquitos por favor. Háganme saber que les pareció el capitulo, yo la verdad disfrute haciéndolo, que les pareció la boda que tuvieron, en mi perfil pondré las fotos de el vestido de bella y Lizzy para la ceremonia.


	14. CELOS Y DESPEDIDAS

La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía.

No tenía planeado actualizar tan pronto, ya que como dije mi laptop anda fallando, pero me dio mucho gusto su apoyo para llegar a los 200 reviews, así que me esmere y aquí les traje otro capítulo rápidamente.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alarmas y favoritos, de vido a la falla de mi laptop no he podido agradecerlos personalmente, por eso aqui les generalizo mi enorme gratitud, ustedes son muy importantes para mi, son otra extension de mi familia, muchas gracias a todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPITULO 14

POV Bella

Pase la mayor parte de la noche atenta a cualquier sonido, por si Edward salía de su habitación, me sentía tonta por hacerlo, pero aun así no dejaba de estar atenta, trate de pensar en mis hijos, en la vida que me esperaba, en todos los problemas que me faltaban enfrentar, pero aun así no podía desviar mi atención de cierto hombre de ojos esmeraldas.

Justo cuando empezaba a amanecer fue que por fin sentí que los brazos de Morfeo me llevaban a un maravilloso sueño, donde otra vez tenía 17 años y tenía la oportunidad de casarme con Edward, en mi sueño esta vez el me escogía a mí, nos casábamos, después descubría mi embarazo y se lo decía de forma cariñosa, después disfrutábamos toda la maravillosa etapa de mi embarazo, el alumbramiento, los primeros meses después, en mi sueño compartía con el todas mis dudas, miedos y demás.

Pero como dicen, no se puede regresar el tiempo, ni mucho menos vivir de sueños, una puerta cerrando fue lo que me impulso a despertar junto con la ayuda de los pequeños rayos del sol que entraban por mi ventana, y la triste y fría realidad me lastimo.

Ya estas despierta (escuche la voz de Edward del otro lado de mi puerta), Isabella (estaba desidia a ignorarlo o de a tiro gritarle que se largara de mi vida y me dejara empaz cuando recordé que estaba casi desnuda).

La noche anterior no había pasado por mi maleta así que no tenia ropa para dormir, por lo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me vi en la necesidad de dormir solo con mis braguitas puestas.

Así que me quite las sabanas de encima y me voltee de espaldas, dándole la mejor vista de mi trasero, esparcí mi cabello suelto por la almohada, dejando así mi espalda totalmente descubierta al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos y me hacia la dormida porque la puerta era abierta.

Pero qué demonios (susurro en medio de un jadeo, que casi me hace estremecer).

Tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no jadear y estremecerme mientras sentía su mirada quemar todo mi cuerpo.

Eres realmente bella (lo escuche murmurar a un costado mío), ojala las cosas fueran diferentes, me hubiera gustado amarte a ti (dijo minutos antes de oír cerrarse la puerta de mi habitación).

Una vez sola las lagrimas no se habían hecho de rogar y habían acudido a mi encuentro, sabía que me deseaba, su mirada me lo decía, pero sabía que los fantasmas del pasado nos separaban, y no sabía cuánto tiempo soportaría su indiferencia, después de todo tampoco son de palo, siento y tengo necesidades como cualquiera.

Pero al menos ahora sabía que tenía algo a mi favor, su deseo por mi cuerpo, un arma de doble filo si no sabía usarlo bien, podía volverse en mi contra si no contralaba mi propio deseo.

Poco tiempo después de que me calmara volvieron a tocar la puerta pero más impaciente, por lo que supuse no era él, me cubrí de nuevo con las sabanas y di un quedito "pase" antes de que entrara Alice con mis dos maletas en sus manos.

Te traje tu equipaje, Edward está terminando de resolver unas cosas, me dijo que te dijera que partimos hoy a las 4 de la tarde (decía Alice mas yo solo asentí para que supiera que la había escuchado).

Como amanecieron mis pequeños (pregunte bajito).

Muy bien, siguen con sus pequeñas guerrillas (vi que se encogía de hombros, a decir verdad ya todos nos estábamos acostumbrando a sus pequeñas peleas).

Muchas gracias por cuidarlos (vi que quería decir algo mas, y por su expresión supuse era de su hermano), me gustaría bañarme y cambiarme (dije mientras me estiraba en la cama), dile a tu hermano que estaré lista (dije mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta, por suerte había pescado la indirecta).

Apenas estuve sola tome de mi maleta un conjunto de pantalón, blusa y saco color gris claro que había comprado justo para esta ocasión, me dirigí al baño, me tome mi tiempo en lavar mi cuerpo y en secarlo.

Me vestí mientras hacia un recuento de todo lo que había hecho había empacado todas mis cosas personales, de mi casa se encargarían mis amigos de rentarla ya amueblada y me abrirían una cuenta donde me mandarían la cantidad de la renta, no necesitaba ese dinero por ahora, así que se iría a un fideicomiso para la universidad de mis pequeños, madre prevenido vale por dos.

Una vez lista salí de mi habitación, de pronto tenía mucha hambre, rece por no encontrarme con mi flamante esposo en mi camino hacia el restaurante del hotel y para mi fortuna así había sido.

Almorcé un "desayuno especial estilo las vegas", rápidamente, ya que apenas había visto el reloj y ya pasaba del medio día, acabe y me fui rápidamente a mi ex hotel a buscar a mis hijos.

Apenas entre solté una carcajada, en el pequeño lobby de la habitación doble donde nos hospedábamos estaban esparcidos en el piso todos mis amigos.

James tenía la cara sobre un cojín, pero abrazaba una de las piernas de Jasper, Jasper tenía la otra pierna sobre la de Félix quien lo abrasaba por la espalda, Demetri estaba a su lado abrasando una almohada, mientras Mike tenia uno de sus brazos sobre james y su mano descansaba sobre uno de los muslos de Jasper, los cinco estaban profundamente dormidos.

Inmediatamente empecé a tomarles fotos con mi celular mientras los levantaba, tuve el placer de tomar a Jasper cuando despertaba rodeado y abrazado por todos ellos, mis amigos ya estaban acostumbrados a dormir juntos, pero la cara de Jasper no tenía precio.

Qué bonitos se veían (suspire dramáticamente), es una pena que se hubieran despertado (dije mientras los seis nos veíamos fijamente unos segundos antes de morir de la risa juntos).

Te pasas bella, que van a pensar de mi ahora mis amigos (decía Jasper serio y enojado de pronto para sorpresa de todos), solo te perdonare si me pasas todas las fotos a mi celular (dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un puñetazo amistoso a Mike).

Ok (dije mientras le pasaba todas las fotos a su celular).

Bueno chicos, ya es tarde y si quiero partir a casa es mejor que vaya a preparar mis cosas (decía el despidiéndose amistosamente de todos).

Una vez solos me entere de que Alice, los niños y Edward habían ido al aeropuerto para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, ya que al parecer nos iríamos en uno de los aviones de la familia Cullen, al parecer no me habían querido molestar por eso no me habían dicho nada.

Por un momento me sentí excluida, mas recordé que yo misma había deseado no verlo, además solo estaban él, Alice y los niños juntos, así que tratando de hacerme sentir mejor trate de saber cómo había tomado Jasper todo anoche.

Y bien, alguno de ustedes me dirá que paso anoche (dije mientras hacía sonar el tacón de mis zapatillas impaciente en el piso y les hacia un puchero).

Nop (dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo mientras compartían una mirada risueña haciendo que pusiera los ojos en blanco).

Quince minutos después de haberles llorado, suplicado y golpeado pude conseguir que me dijeran que había pasado. No sin antes haber tenido que asaltar por completo el mini bar de la habitación.

Bueno, después de que ustedes tortolitos se fueran a su noche de bodas todos decidimos pasar al Ladies Nigh (dijo james sonriendo mientras abría su cerveza).

Ah, pensé que irían a un bar gay (dije mas para mí que para ellos, mas al parecer me escucharon porque se rieron).

Es un bar gay Isabella (decía Demetri mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y me entregaba un agua mineral).

Pero el nombre del lugar da a entender que (me corte de lo que iba a decir debido a las carcajadas de los cuatro).

Oh por dios, Isabella Cullen (escucharlo llamarme así me dio escalofríos), como querías que se llamara, Gais Nigh (decía rolando los ojos Mike mientras bebía su cerveza), el nombre no tiene nada que ver, además es como una pequeña broma privada del dueño y sus clientes, no cualquiera entra ahí (decía firmemente mientras los otros 3 asentían dándole la razón).

Bueno, como te decía, al principio todo era normal, entramos directamente ya que dueño es amigo nuestro, fuimos directo a la barra y todo estaba genial, inclusive mi Jazzy la estaba pasando en grande con nosotros (decía Félix sonriendo).

Jazzy (dije sorprendida), de cuando acá es tu Jazzy (dije mas el solo me cerro el ojo y vi que los demás los ponían en blanco).

Bueno, como te decíamos, poco tiempo después una de las "chicas" del bar, de esas que bailan en la barra y todo eso se le acerco provocadora (decía Demetri serio), al principio Jasper estaba fascinado con ella, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que la disque "chica" no lo era, pero justo cuando me disponía a aclarárselo el nos guiño un ojo a los cuatro y se fue a bailar con ella (decía mientras yo me mordía las uñas de la ansiedad por saber que más había pasado y sin querer había empezado a tomar de una de las cervezas que había en la mesa).

Una vez en la pista de baile habían bailado como si nada, la "chica restregándose en él y todo eso (decía haciendo un gesto con la mano como si hablara de lo más obvio), ya nos estábamos empezando a preocupar, el no parecía notar la diferencia y bailaban muy juntitos sexualmente (decía mientras yo contenía el aire de la impresión y ellos seguían bebiendo su cerveza como si fuera agua).

Entonces la "chica" se volteo y se avento a darle chico besote en los labios ante la cara de sorpresa de todos nosotros (decía pero a estas alturas ya todos nos reíamos a carcajadas, no sé si de lo gracioso o de lo ebrios que empezábamos a estar).

Y que mas paso, cuéntenme malditos (les dije ya que no dejaban de reír y yo quería saber que había pasado, mas en ningún momento habíamos dejado de beber).

La cabeza ya estaba empezando a darme vueltas, no estaba acostumbrada a beber, si salíamos los chicos y yo, pero siempre era yo el conductor designado así que con, 1, 2, 3…14 conté las cervezas que tenía enfrente mío ya estaba a punto de devolver mi desayuno y hasta mi cena de anoche.

Pues te digo que la chica le dio chico besote (escuche que decía alguien pero lo corte).

Qué tipo de besote, con lengüita y todo (pregunte ya que me había empezado a dar curiosidad quien sabe porque).

Pues eso si quien sabe (decía James tambaleándose hacia mi), solo la tomo así y lo beso (decía mas yo ya no pude decir nada ya que James me había jalado y me había plantado un beso en mis labios).

Yo me quede inmóvil de la impresión, no era la primera vez que nos besábamos en la boca, mas nunca ninguno sintió nada, solo lo hacíamos cuando ellos necesitaban cubrir las apariencias o yo necesitaba que me ayudaran a deshacerme de algún idiota que me pretendía, solo con Demetri hubo alguna vez en que los dos consideramos ser pareja mas al final seguimos amigos como siempre y se quedo con Félix para mi alegría.

Cuando por fin se separo el tenia cara de shock, de reojo pude ver que los otros tres también tenían una cara que no tenia precio, mas james pronto rompió el silencio incomodo con sus cosas.

Maldición bella, tus pechos se sienten bien duros (decía este mientras me manoseaba mis pechos), estas usando brassieres con relleno o es por el nuevo ejercicio que me ensañaste para levantarlas (dijo provocando que todos estallarán a carcajadas, inclusive yo que sabía que lo hacía bromeando).

Más antes de que yo pudiera responder alguien me jalaba hacia atrás y le daba un puñetazo a James, provocando chillidos a nuestro alrededor, entonces vi que Edward era quien lo había golpeado, pero antes de nuevo que dijera algo él me lo impidió.

Sal del cuarto Isabella (me gruño), los niños y Alice te esperan en el lobby (me grito al ver que no me movía).

No! (le grite), no me voy hasta que me digas que piensas hacer (dije caminando hacia james que se levantaba apenas del piso),

Mas al ver como un hilo de sangre salía de su labio me enoje, quien fregados se creía para golpear a James.

Eres un idiota, porque lo golpeaste (chille mientras le limpiaba con su camisa el labio a James, de reojo pude ver que Mike y Félix trataban de contener a Demetri ya que este estaba enojado).

Porque (grito), porque tenias sus sucias manos sobre mi esposa (me dijo levantando los brazos al cielo y bufando un montón de maldiciones).

Quise rebatirle pero no sabía que decirle, hasta cierto punto el tenia razón, claro que nunca se lo diría, pero ellos eran gays y eran mis mejores amigos, nunca había algo más que amistad entre nosotros.

Iba a decirle que mis amigos no se fijarían en mi, que era más fácil que se enamoraran de el que de mi o de cualquier otra chica pero Demetri me cayo.

Cuídate mucho bella y a mis pulguitas también (me dijo refiriéndose a mis hijos mientras me abrazaba cálidamente), mucha suerte, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en hablarnos y nos tendrás ahí a la velocidad de la luz donde quiera que nos necesites (me dijo juguetón mientras me daba un beso en la frente).

Si chica, no te olvides de hablarnos (dijo Félix riendo mas pude ver lagrimas salir de sus ojos), apenas podamos te visitaremos (dijo abrazándome y besándome ambas mejillas).

Yo solo correspondí sus abrazos mientras también lloraba en silencio, nunca en estos casi cinco años nos habíamos separado mucho tiempo, voltee hacia Mike que terminaba de limpiar a James y después a Edward que nos veía enojado a todos mientras tenia cruzados los brazos.

Estoy esperando que salgas de aquí Isabella Cullen (me gruño mas yo le devolví un bufido exasperado mientras caminaba hacia mis dos amigos rubios).

Ten paciencia bella (dijo James abrazándome), al menos se que estarás segura (dijo sobándose la mejilla y los labios), ese chico sí que tiene fuerzas y un buen gancho, se ve que te cuidara y te protegerá (dijo mientras yo le daba un beso en la mejilla).

Te quiero mucho bella (fue lo único que dijo Mike mientras me cargaba y me daba un gran y apretado abrazo), no nos olvides y cualquier cosa nos hablas, siempre estaremos para ti y los niños (dijo dejándome en el suelo y acercándome a el), y si hay chicos guapos como el tuyo no dudes en invitarnos a pasar una larga temporada contigo (dijo bajito solo para mi mientras me guiñaba un ojo juguetón).

Yo no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, no quería separarme de ellos. Ya ni siquiera me sentía ebria, ahora tenía mis cinco sentidos alertas sin saber bien el motivo.

Los quiero mucho chicos (dije mientras Mike me jalaba hacia la puerta).

No hagas enojar a tu marido, espéralo en el lobby (dijo mientras me guiaba hacia el elevador), no te preocupes, no pasara nada (dijo al notar mi renuencia a dejarlos solos con el gruñón de mi marido), perro que ladra no muerde (decía provocándome una sonrisa).

Ya ni terminaron de contarme que paso después con Jasper (dije suspirando al entrar al elevador mientras trataba de contener mis hipidos).

No te preocupes, la próxima vez te lo diremos (dijo mientras sonreía y las puertas del elevador se cerraban, lo último que vi fueron los ojos azules de Mike llenos de lagrimas).

Una vez en el lobby fui rodeada de los bracitos de mis pequeños, quienes estaban de nuevo peleando, camine con ellos hacia Alice quien estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá y me senté a su lado a esperar a que Edward bajara.

Un cuarto de hora después el bajo, en apariencia se veía como siempre más al acercarse más pude ver uno de sus parpados un poco amoretoneado, sin saber muy bien porque sonreí, ese era el cello de Demetri, así que con esa sonrisa llegamos al aeropuerto.

Fuimos dirigidos a una puerta especial donde esperaba el avión de Edward, Lizzy iba muy contenta hablando de su poni, de su perrito y de quien sabe que más cosas, tony iba haciéndose el desinteresado mas sonreía cada vez que Lizzy reía, eso me daba esperanzas de que por fin volvieran a estar unidos y no peleando.

Alice iba caminando enfrente a lado de Edward e intentaba establecer una plática cordial con él, yo por mi parte no le dirigía la palabra, aun estaba molesta y sentida, además de dolida por la despedida de mis amigos, más sabia que en un futuro próximo los volvería a ver, mi corazón así me lo decía.

Una vez adentro del avión me sorprendió ver a Jasper ahí sentado, mas lo que más me inquieto fue la reacción de Alice, quien se puso pálida al verlo antes de caminar hasta el final del avión y ponerse sus audífonos dando a entender el no ser molestada.

Sentía que tenía mucho que reflexionar, y tenía un largo vuelo que hacer, así que me senté en mi sitio, por suerte era el más lejos de Edward, y una vez dormidos los niños me puse a reflexionar, serian celos por lo que Edward reacciono así, que pasaría después de que me hubiera ido de la habitación, pensando en Edward y sus reacciones fue que caí perdidamente dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quiero saber que piensan de que haiga un acercamiento sexual en el próximo capítulo entre ese par, quieren que tengan una noche de bodas o quieren que sigan distantes un poco más, háganmelo saber en sus Reviews por favor.

En el siguiente aparecerá otro Cullen en Londres, y se sabrá un poco mas de Alice, ustedes porque creen que se puso tensa y pálida el día de la boda de bella y Edward al ver a Jasper y dentro del avión, porque será que Jasper sigue junto a ellos en vez de seguir con sus asuntos……

Bueno, espero su Reviews para que me den su opinión, ya que es muy valiosa y me ayuda a seguir escribiendo y actualizando pronto. Tratare de no demorar en actualizar, mas de sus Reviews y de que mi laptop me lo permita dependerá cuanto demore.


	15. ABRIENDO VIEJAS HERIDAS

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la historia es mía.

Muchas gracias por sus alarmas, favoritos pero sobre todo por sus Reviews, debido a su apoyo con sus comentarios me apure y aquí les traigo otro capítulo lo más rápido que pude.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPITULO 15

POV Bella

Desperté debido a que el avión se estaba moviendo mucho.

Es una pequeña turbulencia bella (abrí los ojos completamente al escuchar la voz de Jasper a mi lado), Edward está en la cabina del piloto (dijo contestando mi pregunta muda).

De inmediato me senté correctamente ya que había hecho el asiento reclinable hasta atrás y voltee a ver hacia atrás, los niños seguían dormidos profundamente a lado de Alice, así que me senté de frente y abrí la botella de agua que la sobre cargo había puesto a mi lado.

Ya mero llegamos (pregunte tapándome la boca debido a un bostezo).

Falta como una hora (dijo revisando su reloj y encogiéndose de hombros mientras seguía leyendo el periódico a mi lado).

Entonces voltee a ver la vista por la pequeña ventanita, mas con tanto movimiento me estaba mareando, así que me puse a pensar en mis amigos, ya los extrañaba mucho y no teníamos casi nada de tiempo de habernos separado, tenía muchas ganas de saber que había pasado cuando los había dejado en la habitación, el porqué del parpado medio morado de Edward, pero sobre todo que paso con Jasper en el bar par que haigan terminado todos dormidos en el lobby de la habitación del cuarto.

Así que me volví a ver a Jasper fijamente, será que el fuera capaz de decirme que paso, o se molestaría si sabe que yo sé lo que paso, tal vez fuera un secreto entre él y mis amigos y yo no debería saber, pero es que me moría por saber y ya me estaba haciendo bolas.

Que necesitas bella (respingue ante la risa de Jasper).

Mande (pregunte desentendida mientras me sonrojaba).

No dejas de verme, te muerdes el labio como si quisieras evitar que se abriera y soltara algo y además te has puesto más roja que un tomate (dijo riéndose), así que supongo que quieres preguntarme algo.

Bueno (dije alargando la palabra mientras pensaba como hacer la pregunta sin que sonara mal), me preguntaba si tu de casualidad quisieras decirme (pare para tomar aire, se sentía nerviosa, que tal si se molestaba), bueno, solo si quieres decirme claro (dije juntando mis manos y viendo al frente).

El soltó una carcajada que hizo que Edward se asomara por la puerta de la cabina y de reojo vi que Alice nos veía fijamente, así que no pude evitar darle un pellizco a Jasper para que se callara o terminaría levantando a mis hijos.

Auch bella (dijo sobándose), lo siento, pero es que no me has hecho ninguna pregunta aun (dijo riéndose más quedito), y te ves tan graciosa toda sonrojada (decía acariciando mis mejillas escarlatas), Marie nunca se sonrojaba sabes (dijo serio mientras sus ojos se nublaban como si estuviera aquí físicamente pero mentalmente no).

Me pregunto si me hablarías de ella (dije las palabras apenas las pensé).

En otra ocasión (dijo volviendo al presente y poniéndose tieso completamente a la vez que se alejaba de mí).

Bueno, entonces podrías decirme que paso después de que la chica que no era chica, pero que fingía y aparentaba ser chica te beso ayer en el bar (jadee apenas termine de hablar, lo dije lo más rápido posible o me arrepentiría).

El me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos antes de soltar otra estruendosa carcajada, y la verdad no pude evitar soltar una risita nerviosa, Edward seguía viéndonos, su mirada estaba fija en mi y parecía fusilarme y Alice por otro lado parecía lanzarle dagas a Jasper.

Jasper podrías contestarme (dije seria), y deja de reírte que levantaras a los niños (susurre mientras él se tocaba el estomago con una mano y con la otra se limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos).

Lo siento (decía tomando bocanadas de aire), supuse que te lo dirían, pero es que es tan gracioso (decía sonriéndome con una sonrisa arrepentida).

Bueno, espero no te molestes, ellos empezaron a contarme más, cuando llegaron a la parte del beso llego Edward y (dije encogiéndome de hombros).

Y ya no pudieron seguir hablando (decía riendo), sabes, yo cuando los conocí tuve mis sospechas sobre ellos (dijo serio), mas luego lo deje pasar, así que de mas estar decirte que ayer me lleve una no muy grata sorpresa (dijo riendo quedito), digo, no me malentiendas, tus amigos son genial (dijo guiñándome un ojo), pero el que te bese un chico y se restriegue contigo es (dijo sonrojándose), incomodo (dijo con una mueca de asco).

Yo solo asentí para que supiera que lo escuchaba, no podía ponerme en su lugar ya que nunca había sido besada por una chica, y esperaba nunca me pasara.

Bueno, una vez pude separarme de ella (dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos al decir lo ultimo), es qué demonios, se me pego como pulpo y tenía fuerzas el desgraciado (dijo estremeciéndose).

Que sentiste cuando te beso (pregunte de nuevo sin pensar).

El me miro fijamente como si mi tuviera dos cabezas o algo malo en mi persona.

Bueno, no fue agradable sentir como su (paro pensativo), bueno, ya sabes, sentir como se pegaba a ti y yo queriendo separarme y el que se pegaba mas (dijo estremeciéndose y sacando su lengua con asco).

En fin, le debo una buena a tus amigos (dijo riéndose), ellos me lo quitaron de encima (dijo suspirando dramáticamente mientras me guiñaba un ojo), son mis héroes (dijo y ahora ambos reímos).

Isabella (chille al escuchar mi nombre), no quise asustarte pero estamos por aterrizar y lo mejor es que te pongas tu cinturón de seguridad y te sientes correctamente (dijo Edward viendo fijamente a Jasper).

Gracias (dije abrochándome el cinturón mas seguí de lado viendo a Jasper).

El gruño e hizo una mueca y regreso a la cabina de piloto, una vez solos de nuevo Jasper y yo nos tapamos la boca para que no escuchara nuestras carcajadas.

Parecía celoso he (dijo provocándome más risas, si como no, Edward no estaba ni estaría celoso, el no sentía nada por mí, solo que era posesivo).

Aja (dije rodando los ojos).

No me crees (dijo con una sonrisa maléfica).

Nop (dije encogiéndome de hombros), eres su amigo, así que debes saber que solo nos casamos por los niños, el no siente nada por mi (suspire sin saber muy bien porque).

Pero tu si sientes algo por el o me equivoco (dijo retándome a contradecirlo más simplemente me quede callada).

No quiero hablar de eso si (dije haciendo un puchero), ya no se que siento y que no (dije y una lagrima traicionera baño mi mejilla).

Y es que era verdad, a veces sentía que lo odiaba, mas al verlo junto a los niños, como interactuaban juntos, su amor hacia ellos y viceversa, algo dentro de mi estaba cambiando sin que yo quisiera.

Está bien, yo te ayudare para que habrás los ojos (dijo mas para si que para mi mas yo lo escuche).

Mande (pregunte pero él me ignoro y pude ver sus ojos brillar burlones).

Bella me preguntaba si me darías el numero de tus amigos, son grandes tipos y quisiera seguir en comunicación con ellos (dijo rebuscándose en los bolsillos de su saco hasta sacar su celular).

Más justo cuando me lo ofrecía este se cayó hacia mis pies, así que me quite el cinturón y me agache para recogerlo, mas como no lo veía me puse de pie y me agache completamente, de pronto sentí una mano nívea en mis caderas que me levantaba mientras gruñía.

Que pretendes mostrándole tu adorable trasero a Hale bella (dijo Edward gruñendo y dejándome en shock).

No pude evitar sonreír, era la primera vez que me decía bella y no Isabella, además de que algo en mi se lleno de satisfacción al verlo tenso y amenazante, marcando su territorio, seh, me gustaba que me dominara, que demostrara aunque fuera algo de posesividad en mi persona, eso quería decir que tal vez le importara aunque fuera un poquito.

Lo siento, pero es que su celular se cayó y me agache a recogerlo (dije cruzándome de brazos y viéndolo severa), tu quisiste que me pusiera el cinturón así que no alcanzaba (dije mientras me sentaba y me volvía a poner el cinturón).

Voltee a ver a los niños y me sorprendió ver a Alice con los ojos llorosos mientras se mordía su labio, mas una vez su mirada se cruzo con la mía ella la desvió y no volteo a verme mas, no sabía que le pasaba, mas apenas estuviéramos en Londres le preguntaría.

Edward se sentó de nuevo a dos sillas de la nuestra y no quitaba su mirada de nosotros dos, se veía tenso, como si estuviera esperando el menor movimiento para saltar sobre su presa, por su lado Jasper sonreía burlón mientras veía fijamente a Edward.

Después de eso Jasper y yo platicamos sobre el clima, sobre Italia, lo cambiado que estaba Londres, las nuevas atracciones y de muchas cosas triviales ante la mirada atenta de los dos hermanos Cullen.

Llegamos a Londres minutos después, no pude evitar sonreía apenas puse un pie fuera del avión, adoraba el clima cambiante de Londres, además estaba contenta, había saciado un poco de mi curiosidad y tenía un nuevo amigo.

Bajamos y de inmediato una limosina negra nos esperaba en la pista de aterrizaje.

Que (gruño Edward ante mi ceja alzada viendo el vehículo), aquí soy mas conocido y no creo que quieras pasar por toda la bola de paparazzi que de seguro me esperan dentro (dijo señalando los cristales donde se veía mucha gente expectante).

Mas cuando recién voltee empezaron a segarme flashes de las cámaras, por un momento me quede congelada, solo vi de reojo que rápidamente Edward tomaba a Lizzy y Jasper a tony y los subían a la limosina, mas no podía dejar de ver a toda la gente que se pegaba mas a los cristales para fotografiarnos.

Vamos bella (gruño Edward y sentí como me abrazaba y me jalaba para que me metiera al vehículo).

Y a dónde iremos (pregunte ante el silencio incomodo que había).

Pues a dejar al señor Hale a su casa y de ahí al hotel (dijo Alice viendo fijamente a Edward).

Claro que no, mi casa es su casa (interrumpió Jasper la respuesta de Edward), es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que me vine de gorroso en su avión (dijo sonriéndome y no pude evitar devolvérsela).

Edward gruño algo mas accedió dándole el nuevo destino al chofer.

Yo no pude evitar ver todas las calles por donde pasábamos, estaba muy cambiado para mi punto de vista, digo el rio Tamesí estaba en el mismo lugar, el Big Ben y otras cosas estaban iguales, mas había nuevos sitios, restaurantes, las tiendas se veían diferentes, de reojo pude ver como mi tony estaba igual de asombrado viendo todo mientras sonreía.

Por aquí debe de estar Harry Potter mami (decía mientras veía las fachadas de muchas casas antiguas y todos sonreíamos ante su ingenuidad).

Rápidamente atravesamos la ciudad hasta llegar a un elegante barrio, las casas eran enormes y todas tenían hermosos jardines, no pude evitar salir por la parte de arriba de la limosina y ver asombrada todas las casas.

Jasper tu vives por aquí (pregunte enamorada del lugar).

Aja, la ultima casa de allá (dijo señalando su casa).

Oh, Jasper, si no estuviera casada ya me casaría contigo solo por vivir en este lugar (chille emocionada).

De adentro de la limosina se escucharon un gruñido, una risa y un bufido simultáneamente.

Rápidamente llegamos a nuestro destino, mas tony y Lizzy ya se habían dormido y de nuevo Jasper tomo a tony y Edward a Lizzy, una señora regordeta salió de la casa de Jasper a recibirnos más cuando iba a hablar Alice bajaba de la limosina y ella la veía como si fuera un monstruo u alguien de otro planeta.

Señor Jasper (dijo abrazándolo apenas se repuso de la impresión de vernos a todos me pareció).

Nana, espero no te moleste tener visitas por unos días (dijo este juguetón).

Oh, niño claro que no, esta es tu casa (dijo sonriendo), oh, pero que tonta soy, los niños están dormidos y necesitan la comodidad de una cama (dijo apurando el paso para entrar a la casa mientras todos la seguíamos), apenas viene el invierno pero las noches ya son muy frescas (parloteaba mientras nos guiaba a la segunda planta a Edward, Jasper y a mi).

Esta habitación será perfecta para las criaturas (decía abriendo una habitación que a simple vista era de un niño, tenia juguetes por todas partes).

Esta es mi vieja habitación (decía Jasper viendo con añorancia el lugar).

Entre Jasper y su nana acostaron a tony mientras Edward y yo a Lizzy, ya que teníamos que quitarles sus pesados abrigos, guantes y toda la ropa de viaje que traían para que estuvieran cómodos.

Y estos encantos de quien son (pregunto una vez termibamos con acostarlos).

Son los niños Cullen Swan (dijo Jasper sonriendo), y ellos son los orgullosos y felices padres (decía mientras ponía cara de póker), Edward e Isabella (decía señalando respectivamente a ambos).

Eddy (dijo colocándose sus gafas), oh por dios pero si estas enorme y mas fuerte (chillo abrazándolo). Has de disculpar a esta pobre vieja (dijo viéndolo de arriba abajo), ya no veo como antes (decía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas), pero la culpa la tienes tu (decía apuntándolo con el dedo), mira que tenias muchos años sin venir (decía con la mirada perdida), desde que estaban en la universidad (dijo con un dedo en el mentón).

Sabes nana, están recién casados (decía Jasper metiéndose en su meditación mientras le guiñaba un ojo).

Jasper (jadee sonrojada mientras Edward pasaba un brazo por mis hombros y sonreía a la viejecita cálidamente).

Oh, pero que maravilla, no se preocupen que en seguida les tendré lista su habitación (dijo aplaudiendo mientras salía rápido del cuarto seguida por Jasper de cerca quien cuchilleaba alegre con ella).

Edward apenas estuvimos solos se separo de mí como si mi tacto le quemara, así que yo me dispuse a ignorarlo de igual forma.

Creo que iré a ver a Alice (dije insegura mientras caminaba a la puerta), puedes hacerte cargo de ellos un rato por favor (dije sin esperar respuesta mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba en el pasillo).

Baje a la primera planta tratando de encontrar a alguien pero todo se veía vacio, camine por uno de los pasillos esperando encontrar la cocina mas mi sentido de orientación era pésimo porque termine dando con una puerta de cristal abierta, iba a regresar mas la curiosidad me gano así que me asome y jadee ante el maravilloso jardín que estaba frente a mí.

Estuve viendo embelesada todo el jardín hasta que una mancha negra me llamo la atención, camine en silencio hasta llegar a la mancha, que no era otra cosa que el pelo azabache de Alice, ella no se había percatado de mi presencia aun ya que estaba acostada en una banca fría con la vista perdida.

Hey Ali (dije cariñosa mientras me acuclillaba frente a ella), porque lloras (dije sorprendida ya que al levantar ella su mirada pude ver las manchas que iba dejando su maquillaje y el camino de lagrimas).

No teníamos que estar aquí bella (decía incorporándose), yo no quiero estar aquí (dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarme y yo la consolaba sin saber el motivo de su dolor).

Tu y Jasper tuvieron algo verdad (pregunte rato después de consolarla, había estado barajeando me varias opciones y al final obte que solo esa podía ser el motivo).

Ella no me respondió más si su cuerpo se tenso, mas después, justo cuando pensé que no me respondería ella dio una cabezada afirmando mis suposiciones.

Quieres hablar de ello (pregunte una vez el silencio se hacía pesado).

Yo estaba enamorada de él (suspiro mientras se sentaba), sabes, íbamos a casarnos (dijo dejándome con la boca abierta).

Pero entonces porque no (dije sin hablar), o ya entiendo, el no te correspondía (dije lo más obvio para mí).

No, el me amaba (dijo riendo sin humor), al menos eso fue lo que él me dijo, incluso vivíamos juntos aquí (dijo señalando toda la casa), este era mi jardín (dijo y tuve que sentarme para no caer de la impresión).

Entonces que paso (pregunte sorprendida), porque no están juntos (pregunte molesta porque no fueran felices).

Yo era muy joven según papa (dijo encogiéndose de hombros), y Jasper estaba en banca rota en ese momento (dijo suspirando), así que mi familia no lo aprobó y nos separamos (dijo por lo cual resople).

Que (me indigne), solo porque él no tenía dinero no era alguien apto (chille), pero que tontos son (bufe cruzándome de brazos).

Las cosa fue que yo no lo deje (dijo tras regresar su mirada al jardín), fue cuando me vine a vivir con él aquí, pero las cosas no funcionaron, el se la pasaba trabajando decidido a volver a ser quien era, recuperar su fortuna, ser alguien digno para mi (dijo viéndome con sus ojitos llorosos), el no vio que yo así lo amaba, que yo lo admiraba y apoyaba (sollozo), yo no era mi papa, yo no necesitaba el dinero, el nombre o el poder (dijo abrazándose fuertemente a mi).

Y entonces lo dejaste (dije enojada con Jasper, pensando mil maneras de torturarlo por lo que había hecho a mi amiga).

No, seguí con el apoyándolo, el colmo fue que medio año después aproximadamente quede embarazada (dijo apretando sus puños), el no estuvo cuando empecé a sangrar, el no estuvo cuando me llevaron al hospital, cuando me dijeron que había perdido a nuestro bebe (dijo y yo ya lloraba con ella), el andaba del otro lado del mundo recuperando su fortuna, sin saber siquiera que esperábamos un hijo (dijo mas cuando apenas iba a hablar un jadeo nos hizo volver la vista atrás).

Y ahí estaban Emmet, Edward y Jasper quien tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par y veían fijamente a Alice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No se pueden quejar, fueron 3 capítulos en esta semana, todo gracias a su apoyo, así que ya saben, si quieren que me apure depende de su respuesta con los Reviews.

Que les pareció el capitulo, vaya sorpresa que se llevo Emmet cuando recién hace su puesta en escena, que reencuentro el de los hermanos Cullen, vaya con el pasado de jasper y alice, que creen que pase ahora, ya saben que estoy abierta a todas sus opiniones.

Debido a sus comentarios en los Reviews decidí esperar un par de capítulos más, tal vez el siguiente para el lemon, ya que la mayoría coincidía en que lo querían, más que querían que fuera Edward el que la buscara y ella lo provocara.

Así que estuve pensando y ya medio tengo armado el siguiente capítulo, solo les adelantare que ellos dos harán una tregua debido a los pleitos de los niños y habrá un lemon como consecuencia de su acercamiento, y si, el será quien lo empiece y ella quien lo seduja como la mayoría pidió.


	16. ACERCAMIENTO 1 PARTE

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la historia es mía.

De nuevo quiero agradecer a todos por las alarmas, favoritos y sobre todo por sus Reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, trato de tomar en cuenta todas sus opiniones, espero les guste.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Alice mNm, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y escucharme cuando lo necesite, gracias amiga, y a luigy, siento mucho lo que te paso, yo también sufrí algo similar hace unos años y entiendo lo que dices, espero que estés bien…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPITULO 16

POV Bella

Si no fuera porque la cosa era seria y de que hasta yo me sentía sorprendida ahora estaría botada en el piso riéndome, las caras que tenían Jasper, Edward y Emmet, que no sé de donde salió pero que ahora aquí estaba frente a Alice y de mí no tenia precio alguno, tenían la mandíbula desencajada, los ojos abiertos y desorbitados, los puños cerrados a un costado de su cuerpo y la tez mas blanca aun de lo que ya era.

Emmet, eres tu (quise darme un golpe por mi pregunta estúpida, el no había cambiado nada, mas fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza para romper este silencio intenso).

Bellita (dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras caminaba sin dejar de ver a su hermana y me daba un abrazo de oso), dime tanto he cambiado en estos 5 años que ya no me reconoces (dijo pero aun no se asomaba el alegre Emmet que tanto extrañaba y recordaba).

Nop (dije revolviendo su cabello cariñosamente), pero no sabía que mas decir ante la situación (susurre en su oído provocando que él se tensara aun mas).

Porque Alice (hablo Jasper por primera vez, mas su mirada estaba aun perdida y su semblante era como el de alguien muerto, no era el Jasper que platico y bromeo conmigo en el avión desde las vegas).

Si quieres hablar será a solas (hablo Alice con mucha frialdad en su tono de voz), esto solo nos implica a nosotros dos (dijo mientras caminaba sin ver atrás al interior de la casa).

Jasper apenas empezaba a caminar cuando la voz de los hermanos Cullen lo detuvo.

Maldita sea si no nos incumbe Alice Cullen (gruñeron los dos al mismo tiempo), eres nuestra hermanita y tenias que decirnos la verdad (dijo ahora Emmet apuntándose a Edward y a el mismo), si, nosotros te hubiéramos apoyado y le hubiéramos dado su merecido a este (gruño Edward dándole un golpe a Jasper en la quijada).

Alice gruño y se puso entre los dos antes incluso de que yo lo hiciera, Emmet estaba cruzado de brazos y se veía intimidante realmente mas no hizo nada por intervenir.

Minutos después Alice y Jasper cerraban la puerta de la casa por donde había salido a este hermoso jardín, el silencio era incomodísimo, Emmet veía a Edward fijamente y este a mí con un extraño brillo en su mirada que me ponía la piel de gallina.

Hum, y este Emmet a qué hora llegaste (pregunte sentándome en la banca donde minutos antes estaba Alice llorando).

Disculpa (pregunto levantando una ceja burlonamente).

Digo, no es que me moleste ni nada que estés aquí, solo que cuando llegamos no estabas y ahora si lo estas y me preguntaba a qué hora apareciste (hable rápido mientras sentía mis mejillas arder bajo su mirada penetrante), te extrañe (susurre entre suspiros).

Bueno, digamos que me entere de que el cisne perdido reapareció (sonrió), y de que ahora es mi nueva hermana (dijo y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas no derramadas).

Yo también te extrañe bella (dijo riéndose minutos después ante mi falta de movimiento), y también es un placer enorme volverte a ver (dijo abriendo sus brazos en una invitación que no dude en aceptar).

Me levante y corrí rápidamente a enterrar de nuevo mi rostro en su pecho, lo había extrañado tanto, ahora si sentí su calor, su esencia que tanta paz me tranquilizaba y que hace rato que nos saludamos no había sentido por la situación tan tensa.

Y ahora, donde están esos pequeños sobrinos míos (grito haciéndome reír por su efusividad, ahora me daba cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado, su chispa, su risa, su sentido del humor, todo), vaya que si te lo tenias bien oculto hermanita, tu y mi hermanito el frio (movió las cejas sugestivamente haciéndome replantear mis pensamientos de hace rato ahora que estaba más roja que la grada).

Sí, bueno, los niños están dormidos (tartamudee cambiando el tema ya que había visto como Edward se tensaba y volvía a verme mal).

Bueno, porque no pasamos a cenar, se ve que lo de estos dos va para largo (tres suspiros se escucharon a la vez que el señalaba por donde se habían ido Alice y Jasper) y tengo mucha hambre (sonreí, el nunca cambiaria).

No sé cómo puedes tomarte todo tan tranquilo (gruño Edward siendo el primero en entrar a la casa a lo que Emmet y yo nos apresuramos a entrar).

Fácil, la vida es única y hay que vivirla al máximo (dijo encogiéndose de hombros), te aseguro que hablaran y en unos días andarán como dos recién casados (dijo guiñándome un ojo a mi), así como ustedes, así que para que molestarse ahorita, ellos están hechos el uno para el otro y los errores del pasado son solo eso (dijo seriamente intercalando miradas de Edward a mi), del pasado (dijo entrando a la cocina y saludando efusivamente a la nana de Jasper mientras esta le daba de probar lo que cocinaba perdiéndose ellos en su pequeña burbuja alimenticia).

Voy a ver a los niños (dijo Edward seriamente, yo asentí mientras lo veía irse y me perdía en mis pensamientos).

POV Alice

Camine sin voltear hacia atrás, sentía la presencia de Jasper siguiéndome, encontré el estudio y entre rápidamente y mientras caminaba al escritorio escuche como Jasper cerraba la puerta y le ponía llave, mas en ni un momento voltee a verlo siquiera.

¿Porque? (susurro y fue cuando me permití verlo, miraba el piso y se veía muy pálido, su postura era rígida y tenia los puños cerrados a su costado).

Y te atreves a preguntármelo (dije con frialdad mientras recordaba esa etapa de mi vida), tu entre todos lo debes saber mejor que nadie (gruñí sentándome en la silla giratoria del escritorio).

Los dos nos quedamos viéndonos fijamente, midiéndonos con la mirada como si fuéramos dos personas que se ven por primera vez, no un par de amantes que se reencuentran tras años de separación.

Tenía derecho a saberlo no crees (dijo levantando las manos y sus ojos lucían un aire de tristeza que me dolía a pesar de todo).

Y yo tenía derecho a tenerte a mi lado, de sentir tu apoyo, de sentir el supuesto amor que decías tenerme no crees (contra ataque fríamente para no ponerme a llorar).

Y hubiera estado si hubiera sabido (gruño apuntándome).

Y ante eso no pude evitar carcajearme mientras sentía lagrimas traicioneras surcar mis mejillas.

No me hagas reír mas por favor (chille entre risas fingidas), tu no tenias cabeza para nada, solo existían los negocios, tus proyectos para recuperar tu fortuna (dije volteándome hacia la pared para limpiar mis lagrimas), y lo bueno es que al final conseguiste lo que querías, tener tu cochino dinero (dije con todo el rencor que tenia).

Y para mi sorpresa ahora fue él quien se rio.

Lo que quería (bufo), yo lo que quería era tenerte a ti (dijo sobresaltándome al sentir una mano en mi hombro), tener los medios a los que estaba acostumbrada con tu familia y que no te avergonzaras de mi después al ver que era muy poca cosa yo para ti (dijo mientras sentía más lagrimas salir de mis ojos).

Sabía que era cobarde al no querer estar aquí, sabía que estuvo mal no haberle dicho nada del bebe, pero ya nada se podía hacer, así que junte toda la entereza que me quedaba y me puse de pie aun con su mano en mi hombro y aspiraba una gran cantidad de aire.

Ya déjalo Jasper (dije mientras me alejaba de su contacto), ya no importa, nada me devolverá a mi bebe (suspire tratando de contenerme y conservar el poco orgullo que me quedaba), nadie puede volver el tiempo atrás y poder cambiar el pasado (dije caminando hacia la puerta mientras me tragaba mi dolor), ya esta conversación esta de mas, nada cambiara (dije abriendo la puerta), ahorremos este mal momento y este dolor (dije dando un paso hacia fuera).

Más antes que pudiera salir del todo sentí como era jalada de nuevo hacia dentro y como la puerta se cerraba mientras Jasper me aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

Tal vez no pueda cambiar el pasado Alice Cullen (gruño mientras un brillo surgía en su mirada), y sé que te dañe, que te hice daño y me arrepiento de corazón (su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca), pero si puedo cambiar el futuro de ambos (dijo mientras sus labios se apoderaban de los míos con fiereza, tristeza, cariño y promesas a futuro).

Me permití estar entre sus brazos y disfrutar de sus besos minutos antes de darle una tremenda cachetada.

Cambiar el fututo (me burle mientras lo veía con todo el rencor que contenía), que sabes tú de mi futuro hale (dije con desdén mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás).

Se lo frustrante que sería si te casaras con el vejete con quien tus padres te comprometieron, sé que no lo amas y que lo repudias (se burlo el), se que me amas y que solo serás feliz conmigo (dijo viéndome a los ojos fijamente), nunca te olvide Alice, nunca te deje de amar y sé que seriamos felices si nos diéramos otra oportunidad (dijo abrazándome con calidez).

Yo ya no te amo y te olvide hace mucho (mentí mientras aspiraba su perfume una vez mas).

El rio suavemente y por primera vez una autentica sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

No sabes mentir preciosa (dijo apretándome mas), no puedo devolverte a ese bebe Alice (me tense rápidamente), pero si te puedo prometer que habrá otros bebes que no suplirán al que perdimos pero que llenara nuestra existencia de felicidad, yo no me imagino mi vida con nadie que no seas tú mi pequeña duende (dijo separándome y viéndome a los ojos).

Yo no sé si pueda perdonarte o superarlo Jasper (suspire mientras él se acercaba mas a mi), no sé si pueda volver a intentarlo, tengo miedo (dije mientras su aliento embargaba mis sentidos).

Lo sé pequeña, pero no nos neguemos esto (decía mientras besaba mi cuello y mi cuerpo iba despertando ante el letargo al que lo había sometido), vamos despacio, conozcámonos nuevamente (decía mientras sentía su aliento en mi mentón), pero por favor intentémoslo de nuevo amor (dijo regresando a mis labios y acariciándome la espalda).

Jasper tenemos que ir más despacio y conocernos de nuevo (dije mientras el me daba pequeños besos cada vez que hablaba).

Sera como tú quieras mi cielo (dice él con una sonrisa mientras me levanta y me gira por los aires).

Te amo (dice y yo suspiro rendida y profundizo el maravilloso beso rezando porque sea verdad y no me vuelva a defraudar, esta sería nuestra última oportunidad).

POV Bella

Y entonces rose gruño porque no cerré la pasta dental (decía Emmet estremeciéndose), es la mujer de mi vida bella (y de nuevo suspiraba y su mirada se perdía).

Deberías de haberla traído, muero por conocerla (chille asustándolo), se nota que es una gran mujer por lo que me has dicho Emmet (hice un puchero de los tony y Lizzy hacían), así que la próxima vez que te vea quiero que sea con ella y sus pequeños a tu lado (dije sonriéndole mientras lo abrazaba).

No es tan fácil bella (dijo mientras su mirada se opacaba), yo aun estoy casado con Ángela y ella además no sabe nada de esto (dice haciendo señas para todas partes refiriéndose al lujo del lugar).

Mira si se aman nada es imposible (resople enojada), así que no pongas escusa, además yo no diré nada de la bruja de tu esposa (le guiñe un ojo), y será una forma de que la vayas integrando a la familia (suspire), mas ahora que te dará un hijo (y ante la mención del bebe el sonrió enormemente), así que no se diga mas del asunto (me cruce de brazos mientras lo amenazaba con mi mirada asesina).

El sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza y se disculpaba para ir al baño.

Y es que una vez estuvimos en la cocina la nana de Jasper se disculpo para ir a arreglar la habitación que usaríamos Edward y yo, por lo que Emmet empezó a contarme sobre su vida, lo infeliz que era con la bruja y lo enamorado que estaba de una chica llamada Rosalie y que pronto seria papa.

Yo solo le conté de mis amigos y un poco de lo que había estado haciendo, la llegada de su hermano a mi vida y todo el caos que esto había traído con él, el gruñía en algunas partes y sonreía en otras, sobre todo las referentes a lo que hacia mi pequeño.

Mami (salte del banco de la cocina y corrí hacia arriba al escuchar el grito de mi pequeña).

Llegue a la escalera y ahí me tope con el resto de la familia, al parecer todos habíamos escuchado el chillido escalofriante de mi pequeño y todos corríamos hacia la habitación donde lo había dejado dormido.

Edward fue el primero en entrar y yo le pisaba los talones, entre y jadee tomando aire ya que la carrera había sido fuerte y entonces busque a mi hijo con la mirada, y una vez visto que estaba bien y a salvo me dieron ganas de darle un sermoncito nada bonito y castigarlo.

El niño estaba saltando en la cama mientras chillaba y veía la televisión en tanto Lizzy lo veía como si estuviera loco, de reojo pude ver que todos lo veían así, y es que el hecho de que este saltando y gritando eufórico mientras anunciaban el parque Legoland, el adoraba las figuras de lego y siempre había querido visitar uno de los pocos parques que existen, mas yo por una u otra razón no había podido llevarlo.

Así que rápidamente mi enojo se convirtió en culpa por no haber podido cumplirle su deseo.

Que sucede tony (pregunto Edward con el ceño fruncido mientras se sentaba en la cama y lo sostenía para que no saltara).

Mira es el parque Legoland (seguía chillando eufórico), y dice que esta aquí en Londres (chillaba y aplaudía encantado), podemos ir (dijo viéndome con sus ojitos brillantes de alegría), podemos papi (dijo ahora viendo Edward con un pequeño puchero).

Entonces se puso a contarle que adoraba esas figuras y demás, mas yo no preste atención, esa había sido la primera vez que él le decía papi a Edward, antes era señor o papi de Lizzy, así que viendo que no me necesitaban salí por la puerta para que no vieran mis lagrimas, poco a poco lo estaba perdiendo, ya no era solo mío y ahora tenía que compartirlo con él y su familia.

En el pasillo me tope a la nana de Jasper que ahora salía de una habitación al otro extremo del pasillo de la de los niños. Entonces fue que me di cuenta que todos se habían vuelto a dispersar en la casa dejando a Edward y mi con los niños solos.

Esta es su habitación (dijo sonriéndome mientras me abría la puerta para que pasara).

Pase siendo seguida por ella, mas solo di unos pasos antes de congelarme en mi lugar, la habitación era preciosa, tenía una cama matrimonial con dosel, las paredes eran de un color azul cielo y tenia alfombras con tonos amarillos y cremas en todas partes, también un pequeño tocador con su taburete, una puerta doble que debía ser el armario, tenía una puerta corrediza que salía a un pequeño balcón y ahora estaba abierta, y otra puerta frente a la cama que debía ser el baño.

Este es el baño, te preparare la tina por si quieres darte un baño (me pregunto sonriente a lo que asentí débilmente), tu ropa ya la acomode en el armario, solo aquella pequeña maleta no la toque (decía mientras señalaba mi neceser y abría ahora el closet y me señalaba cuales eran mis cajones y cuales los de Edward).

Asentí a todo lo que me decía monótonamente ya que apenas caía en cuenta que de verdad compartiría mi habitación con Edward Cullen, mi…esposo.

Una vez me aviso que la tina estaba lista salió ya que tenía que dar de cenar a Alice y a Jasper y ver además si mis pequeños tenían hambre ya que se iban levantando, yo le agradecí mientras me dirigía al baño pensando como podría dormir hoy teniendo a Edward cerca, se vería tan mal que unos recién casados durmieran en habitaciones separadas analizaba mientras me quitaba la ropa monótonamente.

Una vez desnuda me dispuse a ver el baño, y jadee ante lo hermoso que era, tenía una tina enorme que te invitaba a hacer algunas fantasías realidad, una gran ducha en una de las esquinas, mas esta tenía una especie de banquita dentro que te daba la oportunidad de sentarte y relajarte mientras te bañabas, estaba el baño cubierto de espejos desde el piso hasta el techo y este también lo cubría un enorme espejo, mentalmente me prometí hacer mi baño igual donde fuera que viviera, era algo que me encantaba, verte en todos los ángulos y en todas partes de ese gran baño.

El piso era de un azulejo negro y tenía una pequeña alfombra azul afuera del área de la ducha y otra en las escaleritas que tenia la bañera para entrar.

Así que una vez memorice todo para hacer algo similar en mi nueva casa subí los escaloncitos y me introduje en la bañera, el agua estaba cálida, prendí el hidromasaje y me relaje mientras mi cerebro remontaba todo lo ocurrido en el día, la historia de Alice y el reencuentro con Emmet.

Era increíble que estuviera casada y esta fuera mi segunda noche con mi esposo, y no cualquier esposo, no, sino Edward Cullen, el muchacho ahora hombre de quien siempre había estado enamorada al punto de aceptar hacerme pasar por Marie en su noche de bodas.

Suspire mientras recordaba esa maravillosa semana en la que habían sido concebidos mis pequeños, mi subconsciente no podía evitar comprar lo diferente que estaban siendo, ahora la esposa era yo y pareciera que ni existiera para él.

Entonces no pude evitar excitarme mientras recordaba el cuerpo desnudo de Edward, mas no era el recuerdo de hace unos años, ahora era el de hace unos días cuando recién llego y compartimos mi cama y el durmió desnudo.

Era tan perfecto, suspire mientras sentía una pequeña molestia en mi zona sur y sentía mis pechos adoloridos, instintivamente empecé a sobármelos con una mano mientras con la otra me acariciaba el cuello pensando que eran unos dedos más delgados y largos quienes lo hacían.

Una de mis manos llego a mi zona privada y empezaba a jugar con mis pliegues, un pequeño gemido salió de mi garganta mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía ante los roces de mis manos, segundos después introduje uno de mis dedos mientras con el pulgar friccionaba mi centro de placer, ya sabía que lugares tocarme para satisfacerme, ya que a esto recurría cuando mi cuerpo me lo pedía, nunca había sido capaz de estar con otro hombre.

Pequeños gemidos siguieron saliendo de mis labios mientras me acercaba a mi delicioso orgasmo y mi cuerpo se estremecía mientras introducía un nuevo dedo para apurar el placer.

Sin ser consiente gemí su nombre mientras mi orgasmo estallaba y mi cuerpo se estremecía con los últimos estragos.

Entonces fue que abrí los ojos y me tope con unas profundas, obscuras y brillantes esmeraldas viéndome fijamente, y no pude evitar notar que su pequeño Eddy sobresalía fuertemente.

Me sonroje sin poder evitarlo, cierto que no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero si la primera con el causante de mis fantasías frente a mí, y pos su pequeño problema me temo pensar que esta aquí desde hace algún tiempo y vio más de lo que me gustaría.

Se te ofrece algo (dije tratando de aclararme la garganta mas mi voz salió ronca debido a lo que acababa de hacer, gemí mentalmente al repetir lo que había dicho, ya que se podía malentender su significado).

Mi yo interno me dijo que eso era precisamente lo que quería más me negué a considerarlo si quiera.

No, solo me gustaría que la próxima vez no te masturbaras pensando en mi (hablo y casi tengo otro orgasmo ya que su voz salió ronca y sensual).

Hum, yo (chille antes de aspirar una enorme bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme), yo no pensaba en ti (mentí mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban mas).

Abrí los ojos como platos mientras el se quitaba la camisa, la sport, los zapatos….

Que haces (gemí audiblemente una vez estuvo solo con su bóxer puesto, el estaba excitado, se notaba a metros de distancia, casi estaba segura de estar babeando ante la maravillosa vista).

No pensaras que me bañaría con ropa verdad (se burlo mientras se quitaba la única prenda que llevaba puesta).

Yo me pasee la lengua por los labios, sentía de pronto la boca seca y mi corazón palpitaba a todo lo que daba, seguro estaba por tener un paro cardiaco, el me sonrió de lado mientras se acercaba a mí, metió una mano al agua de la bañera y luego la lamia sensualmente.

A la otra que necesites a alguien que te toque avísame, que no se diga que Edward Cullen no satisface a una mujer, menos si es su esposa (dijo soplando en mi cuello provocando que gimiera mas audiblemente y mi cuerpo se estremeciera ante la corriente que su aliento provoco en todo mi cuerpo).

Mas antes si quiera que pudiera pasar otra cosa escuchamos la puerta del cuarto ser abierta de golpe y unos pequeños pasitos correr en la habitación.

Mami (grito Lizzy rompiendo mi burbuja personal con Edward), estas ahí (canturreo riendo).

Si pequeña (me aclare la garganta ante mi voz desfigurada), que se te ofrece pequeña (habla más normal mientras Edward se tapaba la boca con su mano para que no se escucharan sus risitas).

Quiero que me cuentes un cuento (dijo y role los ojos, a pesar de que una puerta nos dividiera la podía imaginar haciendo un puchero como soborno).

Hum, voy cariño, busca a tu hermano para que así se los cuente a los dos de una vez (dije y me quede quieta hasta que escuche de nuevo la puerta ser cerrada audiblemente).

Ya sabes cariño (salte ya que había olvidado que tenia compañía), a la otra búscame que encantado te ayudo con tu problemita (me guiño un ojo mientras se metía y abría la llave de agua de la regadera).

Lo tendré en cuenta (dije mientras me levantaba y me cubría rápidamente con la toalla), y tu no necesitas ayuda (dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras apuntaba a su pequeño Eddy), digo, tu también ya sabes, que no se diga que no satisfago a mi hombre, menos a mi esposo (le devolví lo más inocente que pude mientras pasaba la lengua por mis labios y le guiñaba el ojo).

Por cierto, mañana iremos todos juntos a Legoland (dijo deteniéndome antes de salir del baño), así que te propongo una pequeña tregua (dijo mientras yo lo veía sospechosa), claro por los niños, que ellos sean felices es lo que más nos debe importar no es así (aclaro ante mi ceño fruncido).

Así parece (bufe mientras salía del baño), y acepto también (grite mientras empezaba a vestirme).

Y entonces me sentí empaparme de nuevo al escuchar pequeños gemidos de dentro del baño, mas antes de que me volviera a desnudar y entrara a acompañarlo Lizzy asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación y yo procedí a sacarlos de ahí para darle privacidad a su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola!

Siento la demora, pero es que no tuve tiempo esta semana, uno de mis sobrinos hizo la confirmación y mi madre fue la madrina, pero yo le ayude con algunas cositas y esta semana que viene otro sobrino hace la primera comunión y en este caso yo seré la madrina, así que no tendré mucho tiempo, además (suspiro) cada vez mas la batería de mi laptop esta mas muerta.

Espero les haiga gustado el capitulo, el próximo será ahora si sobre el paseo en familia y no habrá interrupciones entre la pareja para que consumen su matrimonio, tratare de actualizarlo lo más pronto posible.

Si no les está pareciendo, o tienen alguna sugerencia o duda háganmela saber en sus Reviews y encantada lo tomare en cuenta, ojala ahora podamos acercarnos mas a los 300 reviews.


	17. ACERCAMIENTO 2 PARTE

La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, mas la historia es totalmente mía.

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi Ángel, que es mi hijo y hoy estaba cumpliendo sus 4 añitos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPITULO 17

POV ¿?

Y dígame Jenkins, que ha sabido de nuestro amigo (gruño una voz en la obscuridad).

Esta haciendo investigaciones señor (dijo el pequeño hombrecito calvo asustado), pero aun no da con la verdad (suspiro, estaba acostumbrado a hacer negocios sucios, pero este hombre le daba miedo).

Así que ahora está empeñado en saber (se burlo una voz femenina), que idiota, pero que se le va a hacer (el hombrecito se estremeció de nuevo, pero ahora ante la risa femenina e histérica que provenía de la silla entre las sombras).

Encárguese de que se demore en encontrar algo (hablo otra voz masculina desde las sombras), pero quiero que todo sea falso (gruño), quiero que siga viviendo en las sombras, con dudas, como yo, quiero que no sea feliz (gruño de nuevo esa voz algo familiar pero aun no identificada para él).

Como ustedes ordenen mis señores (dijo el hombrecito tratando de descubrir algo sobre las personas que tenía enfrente en la obscuridad), todo será como ustedes quieren (hablo caminando hacia atrás ya que no quería darle la espalda a esas personas), solo recuerden que necesito mi cheque depositado (dijo titubeante cuando recién recordó ese detalle), mis contactos no son gratis (dijo y su mirada brillo ante la mención del dinero).

Cuando no se le ha pagado (se escucho murmurar en tono incrédulo), lárguese (rugió el hombre en las sombras mientras veía salir corriendo a su investigador).

Una vez fuera se permitió tomar aire mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de la mujer de adentro, el estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trabajos y sabia que mañana tendría su dinero, esta gente era de dinero, ya había trabajado antes para esa persona aunque todo fuera a través de terceros.

Salió rápidamente de ese edificio vacío adonde lo hacían ir para dar su reporte, y solo cuando estuvo a unas calles de ahí se permitió suspirar tranquilo mientras se dirigía a cumplir con su trabajo.

POV Bella

Bellita (sonreí mientras veía a Alice canturreaba mientras entraba bailando contenta a la habitación).

Vaya, creo que amanecimos de buenas en el paraíso (ironice sonriendo mientras ella me sacaba la lengua infantilmente).

Pues si (chillo tomándome de las manos para que saltáramos juntas mientras girábamos).

Minutos después estábamos ambas en el piso riendo a carcajadas sin ningún motivo.

Veo que te hizo bien desahogarte, te reconciliaste con Jasper (pregunte una vez estuvimos algo serias).

Pues hablamos un poco y quedamos en darnos una oportunidad (mientras hablaba su mirada brillaba cada vez mas), pero decidimos ir despacio (dijo tomando una bocanada de aire), tú crees que hice lo correcto (dijo mordiéndose un labio).

Es lo que tú quieres (dije sentándome en la alfombra y viéndola fijamente), amas a Jasper….

Si (murmuro incorporándose también).

Entonces no veo ningún problema (me encogí de hombros), lo importante ahora es que no vean hacia el pasado, ya nada se puede cambiar y el hubiera no existe (aspire una bocanada de aire), solo importa el aquí y el ahora, entonces tal vez tengan un hermoso futuro…

Gracias bella (dijo acurrucándose en mis piernas mientras yo pasaba mi mano por su cabello acariciándolo), me alegra que tu y mi hermano estén por fin juntos, se que lo amas y se que el en el fondo también te ama (dijo viéndome con una sonrisa).

Como pude se la regrese, no quería romper su burbuja, no tenía que saber que su hermano no me quería, que me despreciaba y si se sentía atraído por mi era por mi parecido a Marie.

Bueno, te dejo que quede en ayudar a nani a hacer el desayuno (dijo incorporándose y extendiendo un brazo para ayudarme a mí a hacer lo mismo), los niños la tienen vuelta loca (soltó entre risitas), se hace la dura pero los adora ya.

Ok, yo me bañare y luego bajare para ayudarlas con mis pequeños demonios (dije sonriendo mientras la veía salir).

Por cierto, espero que no te moleste pero antes de salir temprano Edward nos invito a su paseo (dijo expectante ante mi reacción).

Genial, mientras más seamos mejor la pasaremos (chille imitándola un poquito tratando de ocultar mi sorpresa, ni siquiera sabía que no estaba en la casa).

Bueno, lo digo como es su luna de miel (hablo cautelosa), pensé que sería un paseo con los niños para unir mas a su familia.

No te preocupes Alice, te aseguro que no hay problema en que nos acompañen (sonreí sinceramente).

Mi hermano no es malo bella (dijo viéndome de pronto justo antes de salir), sé que es ciego, lento, testarudo, engreído, y puedo seguir y no acabo (sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa), pero se que en el fondo te quiere mucho, mas tiene miedo de demostrártelo (iba a interrumpirla cuando me lanzo una mirada intimidante), el cree que el demostrar afecto es mostrar debilidad, vulnerabilidad (dijo sorprendiéndome), el una vez lo hizo y lo lastimaron, así que tendrás que luchar mucho para que romper su caparazón (y antes de que pudiera hablar salió cantando de nuevo dejándome mil dudas).

Una vez sola mientras buscaba en mi habitación ropa cómoda para la ida al parque encontré mi Ipod y no pude evitar ponérmelo y empezar a contonear mis caderas.

Extrañaba mucho el dar mis clases de zumba en el pequeño gimnasio de Demetri, así que seleccione algunas de mis canciones favoritas y empecé a bailar en toda la habitación bailando al ritmo de la música, cante, baile, hice algunas flexiones y demás mientras iba tendiendo la cama y acomodando todo alrededor, seguramente hoy saldríamos de nuevo de viaje y quería dejar todo lo más ordenado y listo posible.

De repente sentí una punzada en mi pierna y la levante apoyándola en el lavabo del baño que era donde me encontraba desnuda llenando la bañera, me reprendí mentalmente por andar bailando, ahora era cuando recordaba que apenas tenía unos días de haberme quitado la férula, hoy tenía que estar bien para poder caminar con mis hijos en el parque.

Estaba sobándomela cuando sentí la presencia de alguien en mi espalda, mas no gire, sino al contrario sin que el dueño de esa mirada esmeralda que me perturbaba se diera cuenta por el rabillo del ojo en el espejo de frente pude verlo viéndome fijamente desde la habitación.

Y en un ataque de valentía repentina me empecé a acariciar la pierna que me sobaba, vi que el daba un paso al frente y oculte mi sonrisa cantando la canción que sonaba en el Ipod, y entonces empecé a mover mis caderas hacia adelante y atrás mientras seguía pasando mi mano por mi pierna, luego saltaba mi zona privada y empezaba a acariciarme el vientre, los costados de mis pechos, mi cuello y así hasta llegar a mi cabello, donde quite la liga que sostenía mi coleta permitiendo que la cascada de rizos cayera por toda mi espalda.

Justo cuando se acababan las canciones seleccionadas y se dejaba de escuchar la música se empezaron a escuchar jadeos atrás de mi, intencionalmente había evitado en todo momento ver el espejo para así no verlo, mas en ese momento alce la vista y lo vi sostenerse fuertemente de uno de los postes de la cama, su mirada estaba obscurecida y su boca abierta.

Edward (chille cuando mi mirada se cruzo con la suya), que haces aquí (dije tratando de sonar lo más inocente posible).

Pues que yo sepa esta es mi habitación (murmuro y su voz salió muy ronca, excitándome automáticamente más de lo que ya estaba).

A sí, pero con eso de que habías salido pensé que no volverías hasta la hora del paseo (dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras bajaba mi pierna del lavabo).

Y tú que estabas haciendo (dijo y role los ojos, como si no supiera).

Pues bailando un poco (me encogí de hombros), extrañaba poder bailar a mi gusto (dije caminado delante de él para tomar mi ropa de la cama).

El dio un paso hacia mi cuando pasaba cerca pero apresure mi paso sin ser tan obvia y apenas entre al baño pase el seguro mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración, eso había sido mucho para mí.

Escuche un par de maldiciones del otro lado de la puerta e inconscientemente sonreí, me metí a la bañera y recordé la mala noche que había pasado.

-Flash Back—

Había tardado más de lo debido en que los niños se durmieran y cuando por fin pude regresar a la habitación, después de haber dormido casi todo el viaje andaban con mucha energía los niños y además no dejaban de reñirse por cualquier cosita.

Entre a la habitación casi arrastrando los pies de cansancio, dispuesta a arrastrarme si era preciso hasta la cama, me dolía todo el cuerpo, y justo cuando cerraba la puerta de la habitación fue cuando entonces lo vi.

El estaba acostado en medio de la cama con su lámpara de buro prendida mientras ojeaba un libro sobre quien sabe que, sin ser del todo consiente pase mi mirada por todo su cuerpo, comiéndomelo, devorándolo, memorizándolo aun mas.

Encuentras algo que te gusta Sra. Cullen (su tono ronco era algo tan sexy y su mirada recorriéndome de arriba abajo me hacían sentir mis bragas mojadas).

Tal vez (dije encogiéndome de hombros indiferente), no es un secreto que eres guapo, hasta un ciego lo puede ver (dije inocentemente), y pues a quien le dan pan que llore (dije volviéndolo a recorrer con la mirada descaradamente).

El gruño algo mas yo me di la vuelta, tome mi neceser y me metí al baño a cambiarme y lavarme los dientes, y luego comenzó el caos, mi pijama no estaba, mi ropa interior había desaparecido y todo había sido suplantado por horribles conjuntos de lencería que no tapaban nada, trasparencias, encaje, seda, aceites, y hasta un vibrador eléctrico que decía "DISFRUTENLO", en letras rojas.

Y entonces mentalmente hice una lista de posibles culpables y recordé haber dejado que Alice y los chicos me ayudaran a empaquetar mis cosas, esos hijos de $%&/=, arg, apenas los viera me vengaría gruñí.

Me debatí entre salir desnuda o con esas cositas, al fin y al cabo era lo mismo pero sabía que aun no estaba lista para lo primero, así que busque lo que más cubriera y termine escogiendo un conjunto negro de dos piezas que cubría siquiera mis pezones y algo de mi entre pierna, minutos después aun seguía mascullando maldiciones mientras terminaba de vestirme, pero eso sí, ya me las pagarían…..

Apague las luces del baño y abrí una esquinita de la puerta, vi que Edward seguía leyendo su libro así que tome varias bocanadas de aire fuertemente y salí sacando el pecho y caminando lo mas recta y orgullosa que podía, pero claro, siendo yo no todo me sale como quisiera, así que justo cuando me metía a la cama por mi lado al negarme ver hacia abajo termine trompezando y cayendo sobre Edward.

Al principio ambos quedamos estáticos viéndonos fijamente a los ojos, de pronto sentí su mirada bajar y recorrerme completita mientras la mano que no sostenía el libro empezaba a subir por mi muslo.

Sabía que no resistirías (gruño sacándome de mi fantasía).

Y haciendo un movimiento rápido por separarme de él y no caer envuelta en mis fantasías me incorpore rápidamente y termine dándole un rodillazo en su entrepierna.

Asesina (gruño mientras se doblaba en dos sin parar de sobarse), quieres acabar con mi amiguito (me acuso provocando que pusiera los ojos en blanco, ya que esa cosa de chiquito no tenía nada).

Se levanto y se metió al baño sin dejar de mascullar incoherencias.

-Flash Back—

Y así pasamos la noche, evitando rozarnos hasta por accidente, el de lado viendo hacia la pared y yo viendo hacia el techo, pero cualquier movimiento hacia que me pusiera tensa, quería disculparme pero mi orgullo me lo impedía.

En algún momento de la madrugada caí perdida en mi inconsciencia, solo recordaba que alguien me besaba la frente mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y me decía "tonta bella", pero de seguro era una mala jugada de mi subconsciencia, solo recordaba haber amanecido sola sintiendo un enorme vacío en mi pecho.

Mami (sonreí mientras entraban mis dos pequeños a la habitación, por suerte cuando salí del baño Edward ya se había ido), papi dice que te apures (dijo Lizzy haciendo un puchero).

Buenos días mami, si, te quiero, yo también cielo (dije sarcástica ante el el saludo de los mellizos).

He, buenos días mami (gritaron ambos mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color carmín).

Reí entre dientes mientras me colocaba mis botas negras hasta la rodilla, una vez lista me vi en el espejo, me gustaban las curvas que gracias a mi embarazo y al baile había adquirido, los leggings negros se ajustaban muy bien a mis curvas y el blusón azul straples era pegado en el área de mis pechos y caía algo suelto después hasta que terminaba en forma de picos debajo de mis caderas y para finalizar me puse algo de rímel y labial y dejando mi melena suelta me considere lista.

Baje de la mano de mis pequeños que parecían discutir ahora porque película era mejor, si Toys tory 3 o Sherk 4, Lizzy a favor de la primera y tony de la segunda.

En el vestíbulo solo estaba Edward parado viendo a los niños con el ceño fruncido y demonios, se veía tan sexy.

Que pasa aquí niños (gruño y me sentí humedecer ante su enojo).

El..Ella no sabe nada (gritaron ambos mientras se señalaban uno al otro al mismo tiempo).

Y bien (dijo encogiéndose de hombros y fui malditamente consiente de cómo se contraían sus músculos en los brazos, arg, se veía tan sexy), estoy esperando una explicación (dijo mas no preste atención por babear, esa polera azul se pegaba de un modo que debía ser ilegal a su exquisito cuerpo).

Y es que si Edward con traje era sexy, con vaqueros negros, y una polera ajustada a su talle era un dios salido de mis obscuras y pecaminosas fantasías y el saber que era mi marido lo hacía condenadamente frustrante por no poderlo tocar.

Que quieres que te diga papa (dijo Lizzy imitando su postura, haciendo un puchero y mirándolo con sus ojitos entre cerrados), no sé de qué te quejas (gruño), tú y mama se la pasan gritándose igual (dijo haciendo que retirara la vista de mí adonis para verla realmente sorprendida).

Aja, todo el tiempo se la pasan gritando (dijo tony ahora si en defensa de su hermana), en su habitación, en la cocina, en el hotel, siempre es así, entonces nosotros porque no (gruño y parecía una versión miniatura de su padre, pero rayos, ahora resulta que este par están en el mismo equipo), no se besan y abrazan como los papas de mis amiguitos (dijo haciendo un puchero y levantando los brazos al techo exasperado).

Si, como puedo quejarme que dan asco cuando se besan como mis amiguitos si nunca lo hacen (dijo Lizzy irónica mientras sus ojitos se humedecían).

Entonces todo esto es porque su papa y yo nos (murmure atónita viendo de pronto a Edward que tenia la misma cara desencajada que yo).

Y entonces para mi sorpresa el me jalo y me planto un beso que demostraba lo frustrante que se sentía, al sentir su lengua luchar contra la mía gemí pegándolo más a mi mientras enterraba mis manos en su cabello.

Ewwwww (los gritos y risas de nuestros pequeños nos devolvieron a la realidad, así que nos separamos todos jadeantes mientras tratábamos de componer nuestras respiraciones).

Y el ver como sonreían y sus ojitos brillantes provoco un nudo en mi pecho, mis hijos estaban sufriendo y su mal comportamiento era consecuencia de la falta de cariño que veían, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras me agachaba y los abrazaba para hacerles cosquillas, y entonces unos brazos fuertes nos abrazaron a los tres y sentí a Edward besar mi frente mientras sonreía a los niños.

Nos separamos y me puse una gabardina negra mientras Edward ayudaba a los niños antes de ponerse el su suéter ya que el clima había amanecido algo fresco, minutos después estábamos en la calle Windsor rumbo al parque Legoland.

Al llegar al parque fue fácil localizar a la familia, Jasper estaba tomado de la mano con Alice mientras esta estaba parada a lado de una rubia despampanante que lucía con orgullo una enorme barriga de embarazada, Emmet por su lado tenía dos chiquillos rubios en cada mano y luchaba no sé si por contenerlos para no correr al parque a ellos o ellos a él.

Hey chicos, tardaron mucho (dijo Emmet haciendo un puchero de lo mas infantil), se que son recién casados pero no podían esperara para la noche (dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente).

Auch bebe (gruño sobándose la cabeza ya que la rubia le había dado un golpecito), mírale los labios hinchados y el labial corrido de bella (dijo señalándome mientras enrojecía), y mira a Eddy, dudo mucho que el use labial y menos que sea el mismo tono del de ella (gruño ante otro manazo de la rubia mientras yo no sabía dónde meter mi cabeza).

Todos rieron y vi como Edward sonreía mientras disimuladamente se limpiaba los labios con un pañuelo, antes de pasármelo a mí para que hiciera lo mismo.

Bueno, chicos quiero presentarles a mi Rosalie (dijo pasando un brazo por su espalda mientras la rubia nos sonreía), y ellos son mis hijos Robert y Emmet jr. (dijo sacando el pecho orgulloso señalando a cada niño) y la que viene (dijo dando palmaditas a la barriguita de ella mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo de adoración).

De reojo pude ver a Edward algo tenso mientras observaba la barriga de Rosalie, y al ver su mirada de añorancia mientras Emmet abrazaba a su mujer comprendí cuan mal me había portado, le había quitado mucho al privarle de ver crecer a sus hijos dentro de mí, lo había privado de los molestos antojos, ansiedades, el parto, los dolores y demás.

Cuando el adoraba a sus hijos y sabia ahora cuan dispuesto estaba para todo aquello, yo afortunadamente conté con mis amigos para compartir esa experiencia, pero aun así fui infeliz al no tenerlo a mi lado, mas nunca me puse en su papel, tenía toda la presión del mundo encima en los negocios, pero sé que hubiera dejado todo por estar con su mujer en todo momento.

Una punzada de dolor apareció al recordar que no estuvo porque se suponía que su esposa "Marie" era la embarazada, seria que el igual hubiera estado si hubiera sabido que era yo la que esperaba a sus hijos, mas me basto ver como sonreía a Lizzy y tony para saber que así habría sido.

Todos sonreímos y abrazamos a Rosalie, Emmet la noche anterior les había hablado de ella a sus hermanos y tras una larga conversación todos le habían dado su apoyo prometiendo no ser indiscretos.

Una vez pasada la presentación y decidido un orden para escoger los juegos todos entramos al maravilloso mundo de Legoland.

El primer lugar al que fuimos fue al Hill Train para poder recorrer un tramo en tren del parque, los niños no dejaban de aplaudir mientras veíamos a los costados algunos de los juegos que había.

Una vez abajo fuimos a la Fire Academy ya que había sido el turno de Emmet y este había convencido a los niños a jugar a los bomberos, la verdad la pasamos a lo grande el tiempo que estuvimos ahí, para después bajo protesta de alguno de los niños ir a Driving school donde todos los niños y Emmet se subieron para conducir los típicos carritos de lego mientras los chicos y yo acompañábamos con un refrigerio a Rosalie que andaba de antojo.

Y si no hubiera sido porque algunas señoras ahí se comían con la mirada a Edward hubiera disfrutado más el ver felices a mi familia, mas aun así me valí del hecho de que los niños al dar vueltas en la pista nos veían para abrazarme cada vez más a Edward para sonreírles y a la vez demostrarle a las víboras esas que el tenia dueña, y esa era ni más ni menos que yo.

Y así pasamos el día, paseando en el Dino Safari mientras los niños sacaban fotos y gritaban mientras veíamos todos esos dinosaurios extintos, tal fue su fascinación que hasta Robert juro que un día el descubriría y estudiaría mas sobre ellos, después jugamos en Jungle Coaster, donde todos excepto Rosalie por su avanzado embarazo había decidido esperar abajo, al final del recorrido termine con los nervios de punta y afónica de tanto gritar, mas había valido la pena tras la sonrisa que portaban Edward y los niños quien no paraban de burlarse de mi cariñosamente.

Y fue cuando estábamos en el wave surfer que me empecé a sentir algo incomoda, sentía como si alguien me estuviera espiando mas siempre que giraba no había nadie viéndome, esa sensación me siguió a lo largo de los juegos siguientes.

Isabella, no quiero que te alarmes pero siento que alguien nos sigue (dijo Edward sorprendiéndome una vez que habíamos tomado un pequeño descanso para comer en el Jungle café).

No quería decirlo ya que pensé que seria algo paranoico pero siento lo mismo desde unos juegos atrás (murmure en su oído para así no asustar a nadie innecesariamente).

Debiste decírmelo antes (gruño en mi oído a la vez que su aliento causaba exquisitos escalofríos de placer por mi cuerpo).

Lo siento (murmure sonrojada ya que no quería arruinar el agradable ambiente que teníamos construido).

Minutos después me pareció ver a alguien conocido y aproveche que aun no acababa Rosalie de comer su porción para disculparme e ir al baño, dirección contraria que había tomado cierto rubio conocido.

Que haces aquí (murmure justo detrás de unos arbustos a un par de tarados que estaban enfundados en gabardinas, lentes obscuros, guantes y sombreros estilo detectivesco).

Isabella (gruñeron 4 rostros muy pálidos y con una cara que no tenia precio).

Y bien, no me han contestado (gruñí cruzándome de brazos mientras golpeaba con mi pie el pavimento con una expresión que esperaba fuera molesta).

Bueno veras (dijo el único pelinegro del grupo).

Estábamos de compras..paseo..visita..de paso (murmuraron los 4 al mismo tiempo y abriendo los ojos como platos por sus diferentes respuestas).

Hum (no dejaba de verlos mientras ellos sonrojados se mordían el labio inferior).

Ok, los extrañábamos así que decidimos seguirlos y apenas estuvimos en la ciudad llamamos a casa de Jasper y una señora muy atenta nos dijo que estarían aquí, así que vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos (Mike fue el primero en cantar al ver mi mirada enojada, sabia que cuando me molestaba era de temer), no te enojes porque solo queríamos saber si estaban bien, no hemos recibido alguna llamada tuya y (de pronto me vio con sus ojos lagrimosos y un puchero), estábamos preocupados y queríamos ver a nuestros niños (dijo terminándome de ablandar para así lanzarme a sus brazos y fundirnos los cuatro en un largo abrazo).

Que pasa aquí Isabella (respingue mientras era alejada de mis amigos por unos brazos que reconocería siempre).

Edward estaba atrás de mi con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura viendo amenazadoramente a mis amigos quienes lo veían con una sonrisa de lado.

Solo pasa que decidimos pasar a ver a nuestra bella (sonrió James mientras me mandaba un beso que se gano un gruñido de Cullen).

Molesta por la actitud de los 5 me di media vuelta y me encamine junto a mis niños, quienes apenas llegue me abrazaron por la cintura sonriendo antes de recibir un beso en cada mejilla por su parte mientras murmuraban lo felices que estaban.

Hey Jazzy (chillo Félix una vez llegaron a nuestra mesa seguidos de un gruñón y posesivo Edward que no dejaba de apretarme a su costado cada vez que mis amigos se acercaban).

Jasper los saludo sonriendo, Alice se tenso un momento antes de saludarlos con una sonrisa como lo hicieron todos los presentes, menos mis pequeños que se habían abalanzados a los brazos de sus tíos.

Queremos ir a ese (gritaron minutos después Lizzy, tony, Robert, Emmet jr. y padre señalando una especie de montaña rusa pero era una barquita que flotaba en agua).

Oh, no (gruñí viendo como después del recorrido se bajaban una pareja totalmente empapados).

Pero no contaba con los llantitos, pucheros, grititos, lágrimas y ojitos de borrego degollado que todos los cullen tienen, por lo que minutos después estaba sentada esperando que la barquita se pusiera en movimiento mientras Rosalie y Jasper nos decían adiós con las manos ya que por el embarazo adelantado de esta no podía subirse y Jasper se había quedado a acompañarla ya que Emmet no pensaba perderse de la diversión del juego, claro que había alegado que lo hacia por cuidar a sus pequeños.

Mentiría si dijera que no me divertí (gruñí sarcástica minutos después viendo mis ropa y botas empapadas).

No fue tan malo mami (dijo Lizzy riéndose de mi).

Oh, sí, fue genial (dijo Edward que se encontraba igual de empapado que yo).

Y es que nos habíamos puesto en las orillas y habíamos protegido a los niños de mojarse, y al ir en la parte de atrás de la barquita nos había tocado toda el agua que revotaba cuando la barquita bajaba de alguna subida, mas para mi suerte no había acabado empapada.

Íbamos rumbo a la tienda de recuerditos ya que Lizzy insistía en comprarle algo a sus abuelitos para que supieran sobre su paseo, yo estaba renuente mas con ver su sonrisa basto para que aceptáramos todos.

Mami, papi quiero este para mi (chillo tony mientras tenía en la mano una cubeta llena de cubos de lego).

Mira nada mas quien está aquí (me gire rápidamente al escuchar a Edward saludar a un hombre).

Sr. vulturi (contesto Edward formalmente mientras saludaba rápida y tensamente a un hombre frente a el), Sra. (dijo ante la llegada de una mujer).

Te he dicho que me llames marcos y ella no es mi señora (dijo el hombre con voz burlona nalgueando a su acompañante), la señora Vulturi anda en algún SPA gastándose mi dinero (resoplo ante mi mirada incrédula), es Heidi, la niñera (dijo sugestivamente mientras arqueaba la ceja y reía ante la cara de pocos amigos que había puesto la joven).

Vaya, veo que cambiaste ya a la hermosa Tanya (dijo burlón notando mi presencia a lado de Edward).

No se de que habla, ella es mi esposa Isabella Cullen (dijo pasando tenso un brazo sobre mis hombros), y mis hijos Elizabeth y Anthony (dijo ya que los niños se habían acercado con algunos juguetes que querían).

El hombre desencajo su sonrisa un momento mientras se disculpaba, mas suspiro encantado ante la llegada de dos niñas que se habían acercado a pedirle dinero, las cuales presento como sus hijas y lo sacaron del mal momento.

Una vez las niñas y disque niñera que ahora no dejaba de comerse a mi marido se fueran aproveche para retirarme con los demás mientras Edward se ponía a hablar algo sobre la bolsa y unos negocios que tenían en común.

Y en ese breve momento fue que me permití estudiarlo, el tenia si acaso unos años mas que Edward, era rubio y sus ojos eran de un bonito azul violeta, mas tenía algo que me hacía sentir incomoda y me hacia repelerlo.

Así que espero verlos esta noche a los dos en mi fiesta de aniversario (dijo sacándome de mi escrutinio), fue un gusto conocerla Isabella, mi esposa estará muy contenta de conocerte (dijo sorprendiéndome).

Y no acepto negativas (dijo adelantándose a cualquiera que fuera la respuesta de Edward), hasta la noche señora mía (dijo tomando mi mano y plantando un baboso beso), fue un placer conocerla (dijo comiéndome cínicamente con la mirada antes de darse vuelta e ir a besar a la disque niñera).

Pagamos lo que queriamos y nos reunimos con nuestra familia y amigos, solo sabia que lo que restaba del dia y noche se me haria muy largo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siento la demora, pero tuve el compromiso con mi sobrino la semana pasada, y ademas he estado algo enferma del estomago, ademas de que hoy es el cumpleaños No. 4 de mi hijo, así que no he tenido mucho tiempo.

Había querido subirlo más temprano pero mi hijo quiso ir al Peter Piper Pizza, así que toda la tarde la pasamos en familia, y ahora esperar a el sábado que es cuando le hare su fiesta, así que seguiré algo ocupada, pero por eso les deje este capítulo muy largo…

El siguiente capítulo lo tengo a medias escrito en borrador, así que espero no tardar mucho en subirlo, ahí si será el lemon ya que así después de una cena lo tenía contemplado, pero tenia que hacer este capitulo primero y si hubiera seguido hubiera quedado muy largo e hubiera tardado mas en actualizar, espero poder pasar los 300 Reviews en esta ocasión, y el capitulo creo que para antes del miércoles lo tendré listo, todo depende de mi laptop…..

Dudas o comentarios favor de hacérmelos saber en sus Reviews, que son muy importantes para mi….


	18. ACERCAMIENTO 3 PARTE

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la historia es mía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

POV Bella

Estaré con Jasper en su despacho preparando unos documentos del contrato que hare con vulturi (suspire mientras oía la puerta del cuarto cerrarse, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero el parecía evitarme, cada que estábamos solos salía corriendo).

Tome mi Ipod y lo conecte a sus pequeñas bocinas para tener música de fondo, el silencio a veces me estresaba mucho y más cuando mi cabeza quería explotar de sospechas, quien era Tanya, que había tenido Edward con ella, de donde la conocía el Sr. vulturi, tenía muchas dudas y a nadie quien me las respondiera.

Así que mire el reloj, eran las 5 y tenía solo 20 minutos para bañarme si quería tener tiempo para plancharme el cabello y estar algo presentable, por lo apurado de la invitación no tuve tiempo de ir al mal a comprar algo decente ni nada, aun recuerdo la expresión de Alice y los chicos cuando supieron de la fiesta y todo el caos que sucedió después.

-Flash Back—

Eran las 3 de la tarde y acabábamos de terminar de comer en McDonald's, que fue a donde nos dirigimos apenas salimos del parque ya que los niños tenían hambre, todos estábamos bien, platicando, bromeando cuando sin querer mis amigos escucharon que Edward le pedía asesoramiento legal a Jasper sobre uno de sus negocios, mas no cualquiera, sino el que tenia con marcos Vulturi.

Todo hubiera seguido igual si no fuera porque a el se le ocurrió decirle de la cena enfrente de Mike, quien salió corriendo hacia donde estaban Alice y los demás en el área de juegos, después de ahí todo fue un caos.

Solo alcance a ver una mancha obscura jalarme mientras me había levantado a buscar a los chicos para ir a pedir uno de los postres del lugar hasta el área infantil.

Que haces Marie Alice (chille al llegar al área infantil).

Entra Isabella, no querrás que sea yo quien te meta (gruñí obedeciendo a Alice quien se había metido al área juegos, como pude atravesé esa infinidad de túneles semi obscuros hasta que apure mi gateo viendo un poco de luz).

Ahora si me puedes explicar que demonios hacemos a..qui (murmure ahora atónita viendo que ahí dentro estaban también Demetri, james, Félix y Mike).

Con que aquí se habían metido (dije acusadora ya que los había estado buscando minutos atrás).

No nos cambies el tema señorita (dijeron 5 voces serias al unisonio), qué es eso de que tienes una invitación para ir a una cena con la familia Vulturi (gruñeron después 5 voces a la vez).

Pues ahí en el parque nos topamos con el Sr. Vulturi (dije encogiéndome de hombros indiferente, aun recordaba que había mencionado a una tal Tanya), ustedes lo vieron no (dije viendo a Mike y a Alice con los ojos entrecerrados), porque preguntan ahora (ellos me cortaron con un bufido).

Una cosa es verlos y saludarse, a saber que tienes una invitación a una de sus fiestas (gruño Alice mientras los demás rolaban los ojos).

Pues no veo porque (me quede muda ante la mirada atónita de los 5).

Pues porque a esas fiestas es a donde van la creme de la creme de la sociedad londinense (dijo Mike con una sonrisa soñadora mientras me veía como si fuera una ignorante).

Y uno que otro colado (termino Alice riendo mientras mis amigos rolaban los ojos y sonreían cómplices).

Y eso que (dije ya que no me impresionaba para nada la invitación, solo iría por ser la Sra. Cullen y era mi deber acompañar a mi marido, gruñí mentalmente imaginando el ambiente, definitivamente no lo haría por gusto).

Isabella (di un respingo ante el tono irritado de Edward llamarme mientras me veía desde abajo por una de las ventanitas del juego), puedes bajar de ahí por favor (suspire mientras lo oía gruñir bajito por el túnel por donde había subido).

Entonces me acerque al túnel para bajar, mas estaba siendo obstruido por unos cuantos niños que nos veían recelosos.

Señora, no cree que es muy anciana para estar trepada aquí (dijo el niño cruzándose de brazos señalando otro de los túneles mientras yo estaba perpleja, me había llamado anciana).

Bufe indigna mas mi salida triunfal y digna termino por ser una ataque de risa mientras oía al niño decirle impresionado a Alice "guau, las hadas si existen", antes de regañarla ya que no sabía porque se teñía el cabello de negro, ya que le gustaban mas las hadas rubias como tinker bell.

Hay bella muévete que ya tenemos público (gruño Demetri haciendo que volteara por la ventanita más cercana, y si, ahí ya no estaba solamente Edward, ahora estaba Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, mis hijos, los hijos de rose y algunos empleados del lugar).

Pero claro, no podía mi mala suerte darme una tarde libre, el túnel que había señalado el niño había terminado ser una resbaladilla, así que me había dado un enorme susto al irme de boca, y justo cuando pensé que todo acabaría termine atorada en una de las vueltas que había dado al bajar.

Porque no te veo salir por el túnel (canturreo Alice desde arriba).

Me quede atorada (gruñí ante las diversas carcajadas que escuche).

No estaría de más que comieras menos, se dé una dieta baja en carbohidratos que (gruñí exasperada ante el monologo de James).

Ya sé, le dije que no se comiera una hamburguesa, pero no, la señorita una sana ensalada no me llena tenía que pedir la hamburguesa más grande y zampársela con todo y papas (gruño Félix mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco).

Bueno, al menos pidió un refresco light (dijo Mike risueño).

Estoy aquí saben (gruñí mientras me movía, ahora tenía más ganas de subir y darles una buena patada a esos traidores, por ellos me había metido aquí).

Bueno bella, creo que lo mejor será que me resbale, así tal vez pueda ayudarte a bajar (dijo Alice inocentemente antes de sentir como pateaba mi trasero).

Tenías que avisarme antes, no cuando ya lo hacías (gruñí molesta mientras Alice presionaba mis caderas hacia abajo).

Chicos, necesito ayuda (grito Alice, dejándome anonadada).

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar sentí como una mano nívea me jalaba desde abajo y a alguien chocar por mi espalda, dando como resultado que fuera expulsada rápidamente de la resbaladilla, cayendo sobre un Edward anonadado y molesto antes de ser aplastada por 5 personas ante la mirada medio reprobatoria y medio divertida de todo el restaurante).

-Flash Back—

Y entonces Edward tuvo que entregar un cheque por los daños ocasionados y prometer que no volveríamos a ir al lugar, yo no deje de disculparme más cuando voltee para matar a mis amigos estos sonreían inocentemente mientras se despedían alegando que su reservación de hotel caducaba en minutos.

Suspire mientras empezaba a secar mi cabello y veía mi guardarropa, no tenía mucho de donde escoger, lo más bonito y poco usado que tenia era el vestido negro que use el día de mi boda, así que me lo puse rápidamente mientras tomaba los zapatos y el bolso que hacían juego.

Hey bellita (grite mientras me llevaba una mano a la boca y otra a mi corazón del susto).

Por dios, me van a matar de un susto un día de estos (gruñí ante sus miradas risueñas).

Que haces vestida así (grito Alice espantada).

Pues por lo apurado de la invitación no tuve tiempo de comprar algo mas y no tenía otro vestido (dije sonrojada), pero que esperaban, siendo madre soltera de tony no me la había pasado de fiesta en fiesta, así que nunca me preocupe por vestidos y eso (dije encogiéndome de hombros).

Alice se sonrojo y los chicos bajaron las miradas con tristeza.

Bueno, pues ya no estás sola, y ya que fui comparada con una hada teñida (gruño Alice), prefiero ser tu hada madrina (canturreo aplaudiendo).

Nosotros también queremos, así que seremos tus hados madrinos (dijo Mike levantando un puño al aire siendo seguido por los otros 3 hombres en la habitación).

Arg, siempre son tan metiches (me gruño Alice mientras salía de la habitación rápidamente).

Chicos, vamos por la artillería pesada (escuche antes de que salieran los 4 corriendo también de la habitación).

Suspire mientras veía el reloj, ya pasaban de las 7 y la cita era a las 9 de la noche, fui al tocador y empecé a untarme mi crema corporal ya que con el frio se me resecaba mucho la piel, mas mi tarea fue interrumpida por un apagón de luz y un portazo.

Lizzy, la canción (susurro Mike minutos después).

A, se me olvido (rio mi pequeña antes de que se prendiera una lucecita y se escuchara un clic).

Sala kadula

chalchikomula

BI BI DI-BA BI DI-BU

7 palabras de magia que son

BI BI DI-BA BI DI-BU

Contuve el aliento mientras veía aparecer a Mike cantando envuelto en una sabana del cuello para abajo y con un cordón en la cintura sosteniendo una cajita en las manos.

Sala kadula

chalchikomula

BI BI DI-BA BI DI-BU

yo hago milagros con esta cancion

BI BI DI-BA BI DI-BU

Luego de las sombras aparecía Félix con un atuendo idéntico al de Mike y bailando y cantando mientras sostenía otra caja más grande.

Tu sala kadula di

y chalchikomula mu

pero para lograr un gran amor

BI BI DI-BA BI DI-BU

Sonreí viendo como Alice aparecía idéntica a ellos mientras cargaba un estuche de viaje de esos donde guardan los trajes en las manos.

Sala kadula

chalchikomula

BI BI DI-BA BI DI-BU

todo se logra con solo decir

BI BI DI-BA BI DI BI BI DI-BA BI DI BI BI DI-BA BI DI-BU

Ahora fue el turno de Demetri que cargaba a tony y este cargaba otra cajita pequeña en manos mientras reía por los movimientos de su tío al bailar.

Si tienes un sueño y lo quieres lograr

hay 7 palabras que te voy a dar

BI BI DI-BA BI DI-BU

Reí mientras James entraba y empezaba a quitarse el cordón y empezaba a hacer de stripper cantando la canción.

No quiero que te quejes, pero mientras tú estabas aquí de holgazana nosotros corrimos al centro comercial y te compramos este vestido (hablo Alice guiñándome un ojo y abriendo el estuche que mostraba un hermoso vestido color humo).

Aja, nos dividimos y a mi me toco comprar los zapatos (dijo Félix mientras sacaba unas hermosas zapatillas plateadas de la caja).

La lencería (dijo burlón Mike mientras yo me ponía rojita como un tomate ante la prenda que este sacaba de su estuche).

Los accesorios (dijo james dándome una bolsa de noche plateada y un broche para el cabello).

Y este es un regalo especial (dijo Demetrio mostrándome una hermosa gargantilla plateada con pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas y sus aretes).

Yo…esto…chicos (hipé mientras ponía todo lo que me habían dado en la cama), muchas gracias (dije abrazando y besando la mejilla de cada uno de ellos), los quiero mucho (solloce ante tremendo gesto).

No llores Isabella Cullen que harás que se me corra el maquillaje (dijo Mike dándose aire con las manos en la cara para secar sus lagrimas mientras los demás reíamos contentos).

Me metí al baño para quitarme el vestido que traía y poner en marcha la trasformación de mis hados madrinos..

Minutos después salí vestida del baño con la lencería y una bata de baño para que entre todos empezaron a maquillarme, peinarme, hacerme pedicura y manicura y demás, una hora después solo me faltaba colocarme el vestido, las zapatillas y la peineta en el hermoso peinado que me había hecho Alice.

Bueno chicos, es hora de irse para que bella se cambie (dijo Alice señalando la puerta).

Mami, yo también tengo que irme (pregunto tony que estaba acostado a lado de Lizzy viendo Bob esponja en la tele de la habitación).

No cariño (dije mandándole un beso mientras mis amigos bufaban y decían cosas sin sentido).

Alice me ayudo a ponerme el vestido que era estilo griego y tenía una abertura al frente, me dio algo de pena cambiarme frente a ella, ya que por el estilo del vestido no usaría sujetador y la lencería que tenia puesta era casi transparente pero ella bufo y me ayudo a colocar bien el vestido, los zapatos y como ultimo la peineta.

Mami, pareces una princesa (chillo Lizzy saltando en la cama emocionada mientras me veía de arriba abajo).

Mami no parece una princesa (le gruño tony poniéndome triste), es una princesa (dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras me sonreía cálidamente).

Bella, Edward dice que ya es tarde y an…da como león enjaulado esperándote (dijo Jasper que después de dos golpecitos a la puerta había entrado y me veía con los ojos en blanco).

Guauuuu, te ves hermosa (dijo ante las risitas de mis hijos y Alice).

Gracias (dije sonrojándome).

Estas hermosa….bellísima….pareces un ángel…..a tu chico le dará un paro (fueron algunas de las frases que canturreaban mis amigos que ya no vestían como antes y habían empujado a Jasper para entrar a la habitación y ver a su "ahijada" y "obra maestra" que era como me decían ahora).

Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a las escaleras siendo seguida por todos que me pisaban los talones.

Llegue justo al tope de las escaleras cuando de pronto me quede sin aire, al pie de las escaleras estaba Edward vestido de gala caminando de un lado a otro, me permití comérmelo con la mirada mientras el no notaba mi presencia, más justo cuando desidia bajar el primer escalón el volteo y mis chocolates chocaron con sus esmeraldas por tiempo indefinido.

Esta para comérselo (mi burbuja fue rota ante los diferentes comentarios de Mike y los chicos que detrás de mí se comían con su mirada también a Edward).

Gracias chicos, pero ese bombón es todo mío (les murmure solo para ellos mientras les guiñaba el ojo y empezaba a descender las escaleras escuchando de fondo uno que otro bufido y risita).

Te ves increíblemente hermosa (dijo con su hermosa voz aterciopelada algo ronca), no creo que me pueda despegar de ti esta noche (dijo tomando mi mano y dando un casto beso en mi palma).

Gracias, es el resultado de jugar toda la tarde a barbie bella (dije sonrojada y maravillada con su toque), aunque ahora fue bellicienta (dije bajito rolando los ojos recordando todo el espectáculo de las hadas madrinas).

Pues valió la pena (dijo acariciando mi mejilla), recuérdame darle las gracias a Alice por esto (dijo guiñándome un ojo y sonriendo ante Lizzy que había llegado a su lado y quería que la cargara).

No quiero que me la traiga muy tarde jovencito (dijo con una voz chillona tony), el hechizo se acaba a las 12 (dijo con su dedo en la barbilla), y mami tiene que estar aquí (dijo sonriéndome inocentemente).

Verdad que mami se ve como una princesa papi (chillo Lizzy desde los brazos de Edward mandándome un beso).

Aja, se ve como una reina (dijo besando la nariz de Lizzy sin quitar la mirada de mi).

Bueno chicos, es tarde, despídanse de sus retoños y vayan a divertirse (dijo nani apareciendo desde la cocina).

Se portan bien (dijo Jasper moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente).

Y si no, inviten (termino Alice guiñándome un ojo riendo ante mi tremendo sonrojo).

Y después de besar y desearles buenas noches a Lizzy y tony Edward y yo salimos y nos subimos a la limosina que nos esperaba al pie de la escalera de fuera.

POV ¿?

Mas..mas rápido amor (una voz femenil desfigurada por el placer gritaba mientras era embestida por su amante).

Chelsea, ven cariño que para ti también tengo (dijo esa hermosa voz ronca que la morena tanto amaba mientras terminaba de sacudirse dentro de la pelirroja que tenia boca abajo mientras jadeaba y se reponía de su orgasmo).

Y entonces la morena se recostó y se abrió de piernas mientras empezaba a tocarse sus labios inferiores como sabia que le gustaba a él, quería provocar a su amado para que se recuperara rápidamente y empezara a tocarla a ella.

Victoria, quiero que beses a Chelsea por mi (dijo ronco mientras la pelirroja se ponía en cunclillas y empezaba a hacer lo que su amante le ordenaba).

Minutos después estaba jadeando mientras terminaba de embestir a la morena y con sus manos le daba placer a la pelirroja que se toqueteaba con la morena.

Amo, ya está todo listo, necesito que me diga a quien mandar (decía interrumpiendo un hombre desde el umbral de la puerta excitándose ante la escena frente a el).

Victoria, cariño ya sabes que hacer, confió en ti (gruño parándose y poniéndose una larga bata negra).

Afton, termina con Chelsea por mi (dijo mandándole un beso a la morena que tenia puesto un puchero ya que no quería que fuera el otro quien le diera su liberación).

Minutos después la pelirroja salía de la casa enfundada en un mini vestido de noche y se dirigía a cumplir su misión.

Espero que todo salga como se debe (gruño una mujer mientras veía enojada las fachas de uno de sus acompañantes).

Todo saldrá bien, Vicky es una experta en seducción y hace muy bien su trabajo (decía el hombre con una sonrisa de gato ya que sabia por experiencia de las habilidades de su amante).

Te he dicho que no te acuestes con las chicas (gruño celosa la mujer), de perdido te hubieras bañado, aun hueles a sexo barato (dijo saliendo de la habitación ante las carcajadas de los dos hombre con quien vivía, sus cómplices y amantes).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok, no me odien, sé que he tardado, pero no he tenido oportunidad, he tenido mucho trabajo, pero como se han dado cuenta por lo menos una vez por semana actualizo, aunque trato de hacerlo más seguido, mi esposo dice que hasta agosto podrá comprarme una laptop nueva por mi cumpleaños, así que solo me queda esperar y tratar de que la batería de mi laptop me aguante hasta entonces.

Sé que prometo y prometo el consumo del matrimonio de Eddy y bella, pero no quiero hacerlo a lo loco, así que por eso estoy retrasándolo, mientras tanto no puedo dejar de seguir subiendo lo que llevo, sino tardaría mas en actualizar, lo siento, no acostumbro decir que hare algo y no hacerlo, pero ahorita no esta en mi…..

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos.


	19. ACERCAMIENTO FINAL, LA CULMINACION

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la historia es mía completamente.

Gracias a Alice mNm, a E. Cullen Vigo, Lian, Nana Masen, Luigy, Lizzy 90, jetactica, astridnatica, guma, viszed, sophia 18, Jos Weasley C., Carmen Cullen 116, gracias por su paciencia ahora que mi laptop no me sirve, espero les guste el capitulo, va dedicado a ustedes que capitulo tras capitulo me dejan algún comentario para alegrarme el día…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPITULO 19

POV Bella

El silencio en la limosina fue algo incomodo, frente a los niños ya teníamos una rutina, nos comportábamos como una pareja normal, ya habíamos decidido que lo primero eran ellos y que por ellos haríamos cualquier cosa.

Hum, te ves bien (escuche la voz titubeante de Edward ante el pesado silencio).

Voltee a verlo al tiempo que le bufaba, toda la tarde aguantando una tortura para verme bien con mis "padrinos madrinos" o lo que sea, para que solo me dijera eso.

Pues me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero (dije viéndolo de arriba abajo despectivamente), peor es nada (dije con indiferencia mientras veía hacia la ventana, estábamos cerca del puerto, nunca había estado por esta zona y era hermosa).

Nos mantuvimos en silencio el resto del camino, el checando unos papeles y yo jugando tetris en mi celular hasta que sentí que la limosina se detenía.

Llegamos, recuerda, somos una feliz pareja de recién casados (murmuro mientras salía del vehículo).

Es aquí (dije sorprendida mientras admiraba un hermoso y enorme yate blanco que flotaba a unos metros mar adentro, "la sirena" decía en uno de los costados, tenia luces por todas partes y se alcanzaba a escuchar algo de música hasta donde estábamos.

Así es (dijo el mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me conducía hasta la orilla del muelle donde otra embarcación mas pequeña esperaba para trasladarnos a bordo).

Espera, deja te ayudo (dijo una vez el estuvo abordo parándose en la orilla y tomándome de la cintura fuertemente).

Mas cuando llegue a su lado el no me soltó, de repente fui consiente que su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, sentía una especie de magia rodeándonos, mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho mientras contemplaba las profundidades de sus ojos y nuestros rostros se acercaban cada vez mas.

Esperen (nuestra burbuja fue rota de golpe ante un horrible chillido), lo siento, pero se me hizo tarde y no quisiera esperar sola a que la embarcación regrese (dijo una silicona pelirroja mientras se aventaba a brazos de mi marido empujándome a un lado).

Hola amor, mi nombre es victoria (ronroneo restregando las siliconas que tenía en el pecho en mi marido), pero puedes decirme encanto, dulzura, bebe, tigresa o como tú quieras (dijo lanzándose a darle un beso a mi marido que apenas y alcanzo a voltear el rostro).

Hiena te queda mejor (murmure por lo bajo mientras me sentaba ya que el movimiento de la lancha me estaba mareando, hum, o seria el perfume barato de la tipeja esa).

Ah, hola, tu quien eres (vaya, por fin se daba cuenta de mi presencia), ya se, eres la hermanita pequeña de mi amor (chillo mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en cada mejilla y podía escuchar unas risitas de Edward).

Ella es Isabella (la voz de Edward sonó risueña mientras yo lo apuñalaba con la mirada), y no es mi hermanita, es mi esposa (dijo sentándose a mi lado mientras me sentaba en su regazo y me daba un casto y rápido beso en los labios, impidiendo así que cometiera mi primer homicidio).

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que la quijada de la tipa estaba desencajada y cerraba los puños a sus costados, pero no me importo, le sonreí lo más inocente que pude mientras ponía mi cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Edward y depositaba un casto beso ahí ganándome un estremecimiento de este ante el gesto.

La silicona esa después de unos minutos se recompuso y se sentó a lado de Edward y empezó a platicar de trivialidades, de que era modelo y que actualmente trabajaba para una línea de lencería, la verdad no escuchaba mucho de lo que decía ya que estaba más concentrada en pensar en mis hijos para no saltarle encima por coquetearle a mi hombre.

Edward le sonreía coqueto y reía ante algunos de sus comentarios, provocando que me la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo besando su quijada y acariciando su cabello, haciendo de todo un poco para evitar que este le prestara más atención a ella que no dejaba de insinuársele descaradamente mientras lo invitaba a acompañarlo a sus sesiones y prometiéndole quien sabe que cosas más.

Llegamos al yate justo antes de que me lanzara a la yugular de la tipa y de inmediato Edward me ayudo a pasar rápida y cuidadosamente de la pequeña embarcación al yate, mi intención era arrastrarlo rápidamente a la cubierta del mismo, mas antes de que pudiera dar más de cinco pasos arriba la pelirroja esa le lloriqueo que la ayudara a subir ya que temía caerse al mar.

Bah, de seguro que ni los peces la querían y con tal de no tenerla la llevarían de vuelta a la orilla, pensé entre bufidos, mientras veía a mi eterno caballero tomarle la mano con cuidado sin pegar sus cuerpos y a la zorra lanzarse y plantarle un beso en los labios rápidamente.

Antes de armar una escenita lanzándolos al mar a los dos me di media vuelta y subí rápidamente mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas que me obstruían la visión, llegue hasta una puerta doble de donde provenía una alegre melodía y respire hasta diez al tiempo que empujaba la puerta con una sonrisa radiante en mi rostro.

Isabella (respingue mientras volteaba a ver a la persona que había chillado mi nombre).

Sr. Vulturi (sonreí mientras el me tomaba la mano y depositaba un casto beso en ella).

Mi nombre es Marcos, el señor Vulturi es mi padre (dijo guiñándome un ojo coqueto), estas para comerte Isabella, sin duda le haces gala a tu nombre, Bella (no me paso desapercibido como alargaba mi nombre como si lo acariciara).

Antes que contestara de reojo vi como Edward entraba hecho una furia al salón, lo escaneaba y una vez su vista se clavaba en mi caminaba a rápidas zancadas esquivando cordialmente a varias personas que lo saludaban.

Vulturi (ladro Edward viendo que aun este no soltaba mi mano).

Oh, Edward, pensé que no habías podido venir (rio sonoramente mientras seguía acariciando mi mano con su pulgar sin inmutarse ante la mirada de mi "esposo").

No me digas (sonrió fríamente Edward), así que pensabas entretener a mi esposa por mi (dijo sarcástico tomándome de la cintura aleándome de marcos).

Así es (sonreí interrumpiendo su parloteo, aun estaba molesta con Edward así que ni siquiera voltee a verlo), marcos me estaba contando lo hermoso y grande que era el yate (mentí guiñándole un ojo al susodicho quien me sonrió coqueto).

Aja, me estaba ofreciendo a mostrárselo todo, tiene muchas habitaciones (dijo sugerentemente).

Amor (una hermosa morena se colgó del cuello de marcos plantándole un beso), oh, Edward, cuanto tiempo que no te veía cariño (la voz de la mujer salió suavemente mientras besaba ambas mejillas de mi marido).

Y tu debes de ser su esposa (me sonrió cálidamente, se notaba que pasaba de los 40 años, mas su mirada era tierna y sincera).

Soy Charlotte Vulturi (me sonrió y se le marcaron unos hoyitos en las mejillas).

Isabella swa… Cullen (dije al tiempo que le ofrecía mi mano en forma de saludo).

Bueno, Isabella, que te parece si te presento a algunos conocidos a bordo en lo que este par habla de "sus asuntos" (lo ultimo lo dijo haciendo con sus dedos unas comillas al aire mientras su voz se escuchaba frustrada), estos hombres no saben que una fiesta es para divertirse (bufo ante las sonrisas de Edward y Marcos mientras me arrastraba a donde estaba una pareja charlando animadamente).

Ellos son Garrett y Maggie Newton (mi sonrisa se congelo al escuchar ese apeido y contemplar al hombre que se notaba pasaba de los 40 años mas se veía en buena forma, no pude evitar comparar lo parecido que era a sus hijos).

El hombre tomo mi mano y deposito un beso casto en ella mientras su acompañante me veía fijamente de arriba abajo.

Bueno, discúlpenme un momento que acaban de llegar mas invitados (la dulce voz de Charlotte se escucho lejana ya que había dado varios pasos hacia la entrada ya).

Te me haces conocida de alguna parte (la voz de la mujer era chillona y aguda), hum, no eras la que tuvo un accidente en Florencia no hace mucho y que había quedado en coma o algo así (dijo con un toque de maldad que me sorprendió).

No, mi nombre es Isabella y vengo de los Estados Unidos, aunque soy nativa de Italia (dije tensa ante la mirada de sospecha de la mujer).

Bueno, pues si no eres la mujer esa que huía con su amante has de ser su hermana gemela (se carcajeo la tipa mas se detuvo ante el silencio tenso que siguió a su comentario).

Pues sí, soy gemela de Marie (hable con mi barbilla en alto retándola con la mirada a que dijera otro comentario).

Discúlpenme, necesito ir al tocador (dijo mientras se daba media vuelta segundos después).

Disculpa a mi hermana (me sobresalte al escuchar por primera vez la voz del hombre frente a mí, sus ojos azules se veían cansados y hasta tristes).

No hay cuidado, no puedo decir que me siento orgullosa de lo que hizo mi hermana, pero no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo y negarme a la verdad, ella es mi gemela haga lo que haga no puedo negar mi sangre (dije encogiéndome de hombros tratando de parecer relajada).

Sabes, te admiro (su voz casi quebrada me sorprendió), yo si negué mi sangre (dijo y pude ver que aunque físicamente estaba aquí su mente estaba lejos), tengo dos hijos (hipo), y no pude aceptar quienes ellos eran en verdad (desvió la mirada más pude ver pequeñas lagrimas descender de sus ojos), no hay días que no me arrepienta de cómo actué, mas ahora ellos no quieren saber nada de mi (ante eso no pude evitar tomar su mano y apretarla comprensivamente, yo sabía la historia por parte de mis amigos y sabia que había sido un momento muy difícil para toda la familia).

Yo conozco a Mike y a Félix (confesé no pudiendo aguantar más la tristeza que mostraban sus ojos).

De veras (sus ojos escanearon los míos tratando de saber mas).

Yo asentí con un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar de la emoción por mis queridos amigos.

Háblame de ellos por favor niña (le sonreí y me senté a su lado y empecé a contarle como los conocí y algunos detalles insignificantes de mis amigos, lo mejor sería que ellos en persona se dijeran todo lo importante).

La cena y el resto de la velada tuvo un amargo sabor de boca al ver a Edward coquetear con cualquier mujer ahí presente, trate de ignorarlo mientras seguía conversando de trivialidades con Garrett que me hacía preguntas de mis hijos.

El era un hombre muy simpático, me saco varias risitas y otras carcajadas mientras me contaba anécdotas de Mike y Félix de bebes.

Discúlpame Garrett, iré al tocador (sin esperar respuesta huía al baño más cercano, ya no soportaba ver como las mujeres se le tiraban encima a mi marido y el las recibía encantado).

Me lave la cara con agua fría tratando de controlarme nuevamente, pero algunas malditas lagrimas se escurrían sin permiso de mis ojos, así que cuando escuche pasos corrí a esconderme en un retrete y levantando los pies para que no me vieran.

Y vistes a la fulana esa (contuve el aliento al escuchar la voz de Charlotte ahí), dicen que planeo todo lo que le paso a su hermana para quedarse con su marido (mis ojos picaban ante las mentiras de esa mujer).

No me digas (chillo otra voz de mujer).

Aja, victoria me lo dijo (su voz era burlona).

Ah, la pelirroja esa (cerré los puños mientras pensaba mil formas de torturar a la fulana esa), se nota que conoce muy bien a Cullen, hasta parecen amantes (risas, risas, y más risas).

Pues es lo más normal, digo, de seguro se ha de sentir asqueado el pobre cada vez que la ve, recordando a la hermana que amaba (sentí un fuerte dolor de estomago ante tanta crueldad).

Tú crees, pobrecito (una voz fingida de lastima hablo), tendremos que hacer que encuentre la manera de satisfacerse el pobre, quien sabe, si la pelirroja no consigue nada tal vez alguna de nosotras si (la maldad en esa voz me provoco escalofríos, nauseas y asco).

Apenas escuche que salieron me limpie las lagrimas y salí, tenía los ojos rojos debido al llanto, así que me apresure a ponerme mis gotitas para la vista cansada, esas me quitaban lo rojo de los ojos, lo hinchado no, pero el maquillaje para eso ayudaría.

Una vez el retoque del maquillaje estaba listo, salí lo mas dignamente que pude del baño y me fui directamente al bar por una copa, tenía la garganta seca.

Que le sirvo preciosa (un rubio con smoking estaba detrás de la barra haciendo malabares con algunas botellas).

Dame algo fuerte (mi voz sonó patosa debido al llanto más le guiñe un ojo al tipo, quien quita y pensara que era debido a otra cosa).

El me regreso el gesto y empezó a mezclar algunas cosas.

Penas de amor (pregunto tendiéndome una copa con un liquido anaranjado).

Claro, tengo el corazón roto ya que tu no me haces caso (trate de darle un tono seductor a mi voz que al parecer funciono, ya que él me miro de arriba abajo con su mirada llena de lasciva).

No sufras corazón, que eso tiene solución (dijo seductor mas antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento sentí unos brazos apretarse a mi costado).

Mi vida porque tardas tanto pidiendo las copas (la voz de Edward era melosa mientras me besaba el lóbulo de la oreja antes de beber de mi copa).

Oh cariño, es que la compañía de Andrew es magnífica que se me paso el tiempo volando (desvié la mirada del rubio una vez vi su nombre en la plaquita en su traje).

Le quite mi copa de las manos y me di media vuelta apenas pude, quería ir a conversar nuevamente con Garret pero fui interceptada por un adonis personalizado, era alto, tenía su piel toda bronceada, y estaba para comerse.

Charlamos algunos minutos en los que el no dejaba de coquetearme, y por primera vez me sentí una mujer hermosa, así que no pude evitar regresarle algunos comentarios cargados de doble sentido y algunas risitas tontas.

Cariño, donde has estado toda mi vida (antes de que hablara sentí sus labios en los míos, la verdad había podido evitar que eso pasara, pero ver a victoria colgada del brazo de Edward me impidió moverme).

La cosa no pasó a mas, no me quite pero no le respondí el beso, no sentí nada con el contacto de sus labios en los míos.

Lo siento, pero (el puso dos dedos en mis labios mientras me sonreía coqueto).

Lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado, no hay química (me sonrió amigablemente).

Le sonreí agradecida.

Cariño, no eres tú, soy yo (dio el teatralmente mientras me guiñaba el ojo y seguía su camino).

Y así sonriendo llegue a donde Garrett estaba sentado con Charlotte, quien apenas me vio se levanto como alma que lleva el diablo.

Te encuentras bien (me senté a su lado y lo vi realmente pálido).

No, es que Charlotte me saca de mis casillas, necesito descansar un momento (hizo intento de ponerse de pie pero se tambaleo todo).

Bien, vamos, te acompaño a alguna de las habitaciones del yate para que te recuestes un poquito (lo jale de las manos sin aceptar ninguna objeción).

Un camarero nos guio hacia un camarote donde Garrett se tomo un par de pastillas y se recostó en la cama, segundos después estaba profundamente dormido.

Me acerque a la ventana, tenía una bonita vista del puerto, se veían las luces de la ciudad algo lejanas…

Isabella Cullen (salte una vez escuche pasos y la voz de Edward casi gritar en el pasillo, cheque que Garrett estuviera bien y salí rápidamente para toparme un Edward furioso).

Que estás haciendo aquí abajo (ladro taladrándome con su mirada esmeralda), estas con tu amante (siguió poniéndose dos dedos en su nariz y cerrando los ojos fuertemente).

Que te importa (lo encare), no estabas tú ocupado con las tuyas allá arriba (me encogí de hombros fingiendo una indiferencia que estaba muy lejos de ser fingida), que mas da lo que yo haga.

Eres mi esposa y me debes respeto (gruño fríamente).

Tu a mi también y no te ha importado nada (mi voz era fría mientras caminaba a otro camarote, no quería dar más de que hablar si alguien nos veía discutiendo).

Que es lo que pretendías entonces, tener alguna aventura con alguno de ellos (la frialdad de su voz me impacto mas no le deje saber cuánto).

Y que si necesito un amante (pase mi lengua por mis labios resecos), un hombre que me haga sentir mujer de vez en cuando (mi voz salió ronca y sensual dándole efecto a mis palabras).

Pues si eso es lo que quieres (sus manos tomaron mis caderas con fuerza y me pegaron a el), entiende una cosa bella, yo soy y seré el único hombre que haiga en tu vida siempre (desvié el rostro para que no me besara).

Eso no pasara al menos que todo sea reciproco, tu el único par mí, yo la única para ti (pero antes siquiera que terminara de hablar sentí sus manos posesivas recorrer todo mi cuerpo mientras me pegaba a la pared).

Sus labios no daban tregua alguna a los míos, su lengua luchaba contra la mía por el control, mas en ningún momento cedí, el no dejaba de restregarse a mi, su pecho con mi pecho, sus caderas con las mías, sus manos apretaban mis pechos por encima del vestido.

Como se quita esta cosa (gruño casi rasgándome el vestido).

No tiene cierre, es un botón (dije burlona mientras le mostraba como se quitaba el vestido).

Una vez quede solo con mis pequeñas braguitas y el ligero el se abalanzo a mi devorando mis pechos mientras me cargaba y sus caderas quedaban mas al nivel de las mías.

Me pego a la pared al tiempo que se desabrochaba su pantalón dejando libre su enorme erección y sin contemplación desgarro mis bragas y me penetro de golpe mientras yo rodeaba su cintura con mis piernas.

Yo estaba realmente húmeda ya, pero aun así dolió.

Un sollozo salió de mi garganta mientras el empezaba a moverse rápidamente, 5 años sin sexo era como si fuera virgen nuevamente, ningún consolador que hubiera tenido lo podía igualar en tamaño y grosor, Edward simplemente era único.

Segundos después ya acostumbrada a él no pude evitar moverme al ritmo que sus caderas marcaban, cada vez que el subía yo bajaba para encontrarme con su miembro erecto, en el pequeño camarote solo se escuchaban las olas del mar como fondo de nuestros enormes jadeos y gemidos.

Cuando llegue a la gloria no pude evitar sollozar, había sido increíble estar de nuevo en sus brazos, me sentía plena como mujer, como persona, el se mantuvo quieto sosteniéndome aun pegada a la pared mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

Perdóname por favor (su voz ahogada me saco de mi burbuja de dicha).

Que perdone que (pregunte tratando de saber que le pasaba, se rehusaba a verme a la cara y la ansiedad empezaba a hacer mella en mí).

Yo..no debí (puse dos dedos en sus labios para callarlo, había sido glorioso para mí y no iba a permitir que destrozara el momento).

Miente_ (_susurre al tiempo que su mirada se encontró con la mía).

Por favor (implore al tiempo que el abría su boca), por lo que resta de la noche dejemos los fantasmas fuera, seamos un par de amantes que tenían tiempo sin verse (dos lagrimas descendieron por mis mejillas), ya mañana hablaremos de lo demás (y antes de que siguiera hablando el sello mi boca con la suya).

Bajó sus manos por mis brazos haciendo que diminutas olea das de sensaciones se proyectaron debido a ligera cari cia para asentarse en la boca de mi estómago y con movimientos lentos yo subí mis manos a sus hom bros para enterrarlas entre su sedoso cabello.

El aun conmigo entre sus brazos nos giro y nos llevo a la cama, donde el depósito besos seductores y tiernos en mi pelo, mandíbula, en mi oreja y en donde pudiera, nos besamos largamente sin dejar de recorrernos con nuestras manos y nuestros labios, reconociendo, conociendo…

Le quite su camisa, el saco ya había ido a volar por algún lado, yo solo tenía puesto el ligero y los tacones, por lo que me levante para quitármelos rápidamente, una vez desnuda me senté a horcajadas sobre Edward para poder saborear su cuerpo, le quise quitar completamente los pantalones pero debido a sus zapatos no podía así que me levante y dándole la espalda me agache para desabrochárselos.

Cuando cierro los ojos por las noches aun me parece verte como ahora (su dulce voz me estremeció más no conteste, las palabras ahora salían sobrando).

Le quite un zapato más de lo ansiosa que estaba una tarea fácil se me estaba haciendo realmente imposible, alce mi cabeza para pedirle ayuda mas solo un jadeo salió de mi garganta al hacerlo.

Solo ahora me daba cuenta que teníamos frente a nosotros un enorme espejo que reflejaba mi desnudez y la de Edward, que tenía el pantalón bajo dejando su miembro a la vista, mas lo que realmente me impacto y provoco que se me secara la garganta fue verlo a él dándose placer mientras me veía a través del espejo.

Su mirada trabada en la mía al tiempo que su mano libre empezaba a acariciar mi trasero y la otra seguía moviéndose alrededor de su miembro, sus esmeraldas parecían fuego líquido a través del espejo.

Qué esperas bella, inclínate y tira para sacarme el zapato (gimió moviendo su mano más rápido).

Mas apenas me incline sentí sus manos ceñirse a mi cintura inmovilizándome al tiempo que el empezaba a dejar tiernos besos en mi trasero y espalda y una de sus manos deslizarse entre mis piernas y su pulgar acariciar mi punto "G".

Gemí extasiada al tiempo que empezaba a moverme al ritmo de sus caricias, de pronto el rápidamente me sentó sobre el penetrándome de golpe al tiempo que el gritaba de placer.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciar mis pechos y pellizcar mis pezones que estaban más que ansiosos y preparados para sus caricias, el lamia mi cuello al tiempo que yo con mis piernas tomaba impulso para empujarme más hacia él, quería sentirlo muy dentro de mí.

Unos minutos después volvimos a llegar juntos al paraíso, el me acomodo a su lado al tiempo que me daba un beso en la frente y me abrazaba a él mientras ambos tratábamos de tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones.

Tuvimos sexo, no lo que tuvimos fue mas que eso, hicimos el amor un par de veces más sin importar lo que ocurriera fuera de ese camarote, solo importábamos nosotros dos y el momento, en cada caricia dejamos que nuestros corazones hablaran y mostraran la tristeza, los celos, la incertidumbre, todo quedo fundido ante nuestra pasión…

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Primero que nada siento la demora, por motivos personales no había podido subirlo, y ayer lo quería hacer pero se fue la luz en mi casa y hoy que prendí mi laptop se había borrado la mitad del capítulo que no había alcanzado a guardar, por lo que tuve doble trabajo.

En fin, como dije por lo menos una vez por semana tratare de actualizar, así que les pido paciencia, no pienso dejar de hacerlo…

Ya quiero ver ECLIPSE!

Bueno, ya se consumó su relación, que les pareció el lemon, espero sus comentarios, que les gustaría que pasara ahora, que su relación mejorara o siguiera igual, háganmelo saber plis…

Espero que lleguemos a los 340 Reviews esta vez…..


	20. LLEGADA A CASA

La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es totalmente mía.

Siento mucho la demora, pero les diré que soy del norte de Tamaulipas, a orillas del rio bravo y después del huracán "Alex" si hubo algo de caos y eso en mi ciudad, varias veces no tuve luz, así que no pude escribir nada…..

Además de que desde hace dos años padezco de la tiroides y en estos días tuve un cambio en el medicamento que me desequilibro notoriamente las hormonas y no pude escribir nada en días debido a mi caos interno…..

Por último mi laptop nada mas ya no da una, me urge comprar una nueva, espero el otro mes por fin conseguirla….

Ahora sin más les dejo el capitulo, espero les guste …..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el capitulo anterior…

Le quite un zapato más de lo ansiosa que estaba una tarea fácil se me estaba haciendo realmente imposible, alce mi cabeza para pedirle ayuda mas solo un jadeo salió de mi garganta al hacerlo.

Solo ahora me daba cuenta que teníamos frente a nosotros un enorme espejo que reflejaba mi desnudez y la de Edward, que tenía el pantalón bajo dejando su miembro a la vista, mas lo que realmente me impacto y provoco que se me secara la garganta fue verlo a él dándose placer mientras me veía a través del espejo.

Su mirada trabada en la mía al tiempo que su mano libre empezaba a acariciar mi trasero y la otra seguía moviéndose alrededor de su miembro, sus esmeraldas parecían fuego líquido a través del espejo.

Qué esperas bella, inclínate y tira para sacarme el zapato (gimió moviendo su mano más rápido).

Mas apenas me incline sentí sus manos ceñirse a mi cintura inmovilizándome al tiempo que el empezaba a dejar tiernos besos en mi trasero y espalda y una de sus manos deslizarse entre mis piernas y su pulgar acariciar mi punto "G".

Gemí extasiada al tiempo que empezaba a moverme al ritmo de sus caricias, de pronto el rápidamente me sentó sobre el penetrándome de golpe al tiempo que el gritaba de placer.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciar mis pechos y pellizcar mis pezones que estaban más que ansiosos y preparados para sus caricias, el lamia mi cuello al tiempo que yo con mis piernas tomaba impulso para empujarme más hacia él, quería sentirlo muy dentro de mí.

Unos minutos después volvimos a llegar juntos al paraíso, el me acomodo a su lado al tiempo que me daba un beso en la frente y me abrazaba a él mientras ambos tratábamos de tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones.

Tuvimos sexo, no, hicimos el amor un par de veces más sin importar lo que ocurriera fuera de ese camarote, solo importábamos nosotros dos y el momento, en cada caricia dejamos que nuestros corazones hablaran y mostraran la tristeza, los celos, la incertidumbre, todo quedo fundido ante nuestra pasión…

CAPITULO 20

POV Bella

Me removí intranquila aun entre sueños, no podía dejar de soñar que había consumado mi matrimonio con Edward, y para colmo un horrible chillido no dejaba de martirizar mis oídos…

Ring…ring….ring…

Me levante alarmada una vez me despabile lo suficiente para reconocer el tono de mi celular, era la melodía que tenía puesta en el contacto de la casa de Jasper.

Más aun antes siquiera de poner los pies en el suelo supe que algo no iba bien, no llevaba nada encima y me dolían partes de mi cuerpo que ni aun después de algún maratón de zumba me dolían como en estos momentos.

De pronto imágenes, gemidos, maldiciones, gritos y el ver el lado de la cama continuo al mío vacio y frio me noquearon, no había sido un sueño, había consumado mi matrimonio, me había entregado a Edward cullen una vez más a pesar de habérmelo prohibido yo misma, y no conforme con esa lo había estado haciendo una, otra y otra vez mas después de esa.

Salte de la cama una vez de nuevo empezaba la tonada de mi celular, despeje todo de mi mente que no fuera saber que todo estuviera bien con mis hijos, ya después me martirizaría por lo sucedido.

Alice (chille agitada mientras me ponía el teléfono en el oído).

En el otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada, solo una respiración agitada, recorrí la habitación rápidamente al tiempo que me iba vistiendo alarmada.

Alice no es gracioso, eres tu…..bueno (chille colocándome mal el mugroso vestido).

Isabella (retuve el aire al tiempo que esperaba que la voz chillona me diera las malas noticias, inconscientemente puse mi mano izquierda presionando mi corazón).

Rose, está todo bien (mi voz salió ronca y entre cortada), Lizzy y tony están (cerré los ojos rezando porque todo estuviera bien ahí).

Claro que si (despegue mi oído un poco del celular al tiempo que soltaba el aire que había estado reteniendo asustada), ellos están bien (sus palabras devolvieron mi alma a mi cuerpo).

Entonces qué pasa, no entiendo (me calle ante el suspiro que se oyó del otro lado), Emmet me (y lo que fuera que siguiera de ese nombre fue oculto tras un enorme sollozo).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mami… mami mira ahí (sonreí hacia mi pequeño que estaba emocionado observando el mar Mediterráneo).

No sé que ve de interesante en la vista (gruño Lizzy sentada en mis piernas), si se ve lo mismo desde casa siempre (role los ojos al tiempo que rose sonreía a mi lado).

Pues si pequeña, pero todo esto es nuevo para el (deslice mis dedos sobre su frente intentando quitar el ceño que mantenía viendo tony y a los mellizos de Rosalie quienes a lado de Edward veían ilusionados todo a nuestro alrededor).

Como sea (gruño al tiempo que se volteaba y seguía dibujando una tarjeta para cada una de sus abuelas).

Y tu como te sientes rose (la aludida sonrió con tristeza al tiempo que sus ojos se empañaban y se mordía el labio para no llorar).

He estado mejor (se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se ponía de pie), si me disculpas iré al tocador (y sin siquiera esperar mi respuesta salió disparada rumbo al baño).

Y si no fuera porque no quería pasar cerca de donde estaba Edward la verdad yo la hubiera acompañado, el movimiento del trasbordador me tenía un poco mareada ya, tenia años de no subirme a cualquier barco y eso acompañado de los nervios que sentía de volver a la que alguna vez fue mi hogar, mi país, la verdad ahora me sentía más americana que italiana, a pesar de que solo fueron 5 años fuera de aquí, mas fueron los más felices de mi vida.

Mami, quiero ir a hacer pis (me tense ante la petición de mi pequeña, eso significaba tener que pasar cerca de Edward).

Y aun no me sentía preparada para poder fingir que todo estaba bien, la verdad es que no sabía nada, después de la llamada de Rosalie me vestí rápidamente y salí disparada de la habitación, mas mientras buscaba a alguien para que me llevara a tierra desde el yate lo encontré desayunando cómodamente a lado de la "putirroja" de victoria y él se empeño en acompañarme a casa, mas en ningún momento hablamos de lo sucedido.

Era como si nada hubiera pasado, el camino de regreso a la mansión de Jasper fue en absoluto silencio, y después me había encerrado en la que era mi habitación a consolar a Rosalie junto con Alice, la pobre no había tomado muy bien la noticia de que Emmet era casado, y todo lo demás relativo a ese tema.

Aunque para mi gusto se había comportado muy educadamente, lo había perdonado casi inmediatamente más le pidió que la respetara, y que mientras no resolviera su situación no la buscara mas, que ella valía mucho como para ser la querida de alguien, su plato de segunda mesa, que lo amaba y que por sus hijos y la bebe que esperaban lo esperaría, mas que se apresurara a resolver su situación si en verdad la amaba.

Así que por ese motivo ella y sus niños iban con nosotros a nuestro hogar, se quedarían con nosotros el tiempo que sea necesario mientras Emmet resolvía todo, ya que le juro que en poco tiempo regresaría por ellos y que esa vez si seria digno de su amor.

Mami (suspire al tiempo que sujetaba la mano de Lizzy y la llevaba rápidamente al baño, la pobre ya estaba desesperada cruzando las piernitas para aguantar).

Cinco minutos después salíamos del baño ya más tranquilas, y ya cerca no pude evitar pasar por donde estaban ellos sin quedarme un momento, no podía evitar también a mi hijo que estaba en brazos de su padre, además de demostrarle a Edward el poder que tenia sobre mí, le sonreí fríamente antes de poner solo atención a los pequeños.

Hey mami, mi papi me prometió que me compraría un perrito y un poni (chillo tony lanzándose a mis brazos para plantarme un beso al tiempo que me chillaba contento las noticias).

Mire de reojo a Edward, quien sonreía fascinado a su hijo, nuestro hijo mientras Lizzy se lanzaba a sus brazos para hacer lo mismo que tony conmigo momento después.

Mami no vas a darle besito a papi (todos mis músculos se tensaron al tiempo que mi mirada se cruzaba con la de Edward).

En silencio camine y me puse de puntillas frente a Edward, el aun con Lizzy en brazos inclino la cabeza y nuestros labios se rozaron castamente, sentí mis mejillas arder.

Bella yo (sus orbes esmeraldas brillaban cautelosas al tiempo que se aproximaba un paso más hacia mí, ambos hipnotizados por la cercanía del otro), quería disculparme por (me puse de puntillas y le di un beso mas demandante para callarlo).

Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada me separe y camine dignamente a donde rose estaba parada con sus hijos enfrente…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Guau Cullen, tu sí que sabes vivir bien (me forcé a sonreír ante el comentario de Rosalie).

La verdad me sentía muy tensa, hermosos y tristes recuerdos atravesaban mi mente, me veía de niña jugando con Marie y Alice, luego más grande jugando con Emmet y Alice cerca del muelle, en los jardines, mil emociones me estaban abrumando, tenía ganas de reír, de llorar y de muchas cosas más.

Gracias, siéntete como en tu casa, te la mostraría gustoso pero debido a lo tarde que es y de que los pequeños están dormidos creo que lo mejor será posponer el recorrido para mañana (rose hizo una inclinación de cabeza al tiempo que tomaba de la mano a uno de los gemelos, el otro ya estaba parado sobre la escalera, frente a la puerta de la mansión Cullen mirando todo como si fuera el día de navidad y mil sorpresas lo esperaran).

Mami, tengo sueño (sonreí y me incline sobre tony para hacerle cosquillas con mi nariz en su nariz).

Bella (borre mi sonrisa y levante la mirada clavando así mis ojos en las hermosas esmeraldas del hombre que me roba el sueño).

Si Edward (dije besando el tope de Lizzy que caminaba cansada a brazos de su padre).

Hum, este yo pensé que como es tarde y estas cansada querrías adelantarte conmigo a la habitación para ir desempacando algo (mientras hablaba no dejaba de pasar su mano por su cabello, revolviéndoselo aun mas y adquiriendo esa apariencia sexy que tanto me fascinaba).

Pero los niños y rose (susurre al tiempo que sentía mis mejillas arder y pensaba desesperada escusas para no estar a solas con el aun).

Bah, por mi no te preocupes, estoy segura que Eddy le ordenara a alguien del servicio que me enseñe mis aposentos (ella sonrió ante la mueca de Edward ante su diminutivo), los niños están cansados, estoy segura de que apenas pongan las cabezas en su almohada caerán rendidos (camino sonriendo con su hijo de la mano hasta mi).

Traidora (murmure por lo bajo mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso a tony de buenas noches y escuchaba la risa burlona de mi rubia amiga).

Minutos después camine por el largo pasillo que Edward me había señalado ya que se había ofrecido amablemente a ser él quien los acostara esta noche, así que nos habíamos separado no sin antes comerme a besos el rostro de mis pequeños ángeles.

Mentalmente agradecía el que me dieran unos minutos para estar sola, y un rayito de alegría al notar que Edward había sabido leer entre líneas y darse cuenta que mi estado alegre y desinteresado ente la llegada a Italia era falso, tenia tanto tiempo fingiendo una sonrisa ante los niños que me dolía ya toda la cara, mi mandíbula estaba casi desencajada ya.

Llegue a la enorme puerta blanca que me había señalado Edward era la habitación principal, tome el pomo al tiempo que dos solitarias lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, otras preguntas llegaron hasta mi, esa era la habitación que Edward y Marie tenían, la que había sido testigo de sus noches desenfrenadas, noches de pasión, de amor, de promesas…..

Sería que en verdad solo podría albergar ser la copia, la sustituta de mi hermana hasta en esto, la pobre usurpadora de Marie Swan, porque si, era así como mi pobre corazón se sentía.

Me limpie las lagrimas al tiempo que giraba el pomo y abría la puerta, sentí mis ojos aguarse ante la imagen frente a mí, seguro que Edward había avisado que llegábamos a casa, ya que habían preparado la habitación hermosamente, había velas aromáticas prendidas por todas partes, un rico aroma a fresas y vainilla inundaba el ambiente.

Mi cabeza era todo un lio, por una parte me gustaba el hecho que se hubiera molestado en ordenarle a alguien que prepara la sorpresa, y por otro lado me sentía triste al imaginar el mismo escenario con otra de protagonista, otra que veía claramente todos los días en el espejo…..

Camine hasta el baño y me enjuague lo mejor que pude mi rostro, no quería que notara que había llorado, estaba secándome la cara cuando escuche pasos cerca, me tense en mi sitio automáticamente esperando escuchar la voz de Edward, mas solo el ruido de la cama hundiéndose fue lo que se escucho.

Me encogí de hombros, al tiempo que tomaba una larga respiración tranquilizándome, seguro el estaba igual de cansado que yo, así que más tranquila y contenta salí del baño hacia la habitación.

Más toda tranquilidad y alegría se esfumo mientras veía a una hermosa y voluptuosa rubia desnuda y abierta de par en par recostada en la que sería mi cama con una enorme y sexy sonrisa en su rostro, la cual debido a mi presencia había quedado congelada en su rostro perfecto.

Quien eres tú, que haces aquí, donde esta mi Eddy (la tipa esa se puso en cunclillas en la cama al tiempo que gritaba y me señalaba diciendo estupideces, no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por tapar su desnudes, lo que indicaba que se sentía a gusto con su cuerpo, y estaba más que consiente de lo que podría provocar en los hombre).

Un momento silicona (gruñí una vez que estuve segura de articular palabra), aquí la pregunta es, quien eres tú, que haces aquí, en mi cama y porque esperas a Edward desnuda (gruñí aun mas al tiempo que me inclinaba y tomaba su bata que estaba tirada en el suelo y se la aventaba a la cara).

Tu cama (se rio histéricamente), esta cama no es tuya, es la de el dueño de la casa, el señor Edward Cullen estúpida (grito aventándome su bata de regreso) y ya verás cómo se pondrá al enterarse de tu osadía (se burlo), no por ser la hermana de su ex esposa tienes derechos aquí (una sonrisa malévola surgió en su rostro).

Así que sabes quién soy yo no (puse una mano en mi barbilla pensativamente), y no tengo derechos aquí verdad (mi tono de voz fue triste e inocente, quería que pensara que me habían herido sus palabras, y aunque así hubiera sido no se lo dejaría saber de verdad).

Pues claro, quien si no la estúpida mojigata de Isabella, Marie me hablaba mucho de ti, sabes, solíamos pasarnos horas hablando sobre lo estúpida que eras, lo poquita cosa que eras, ninguna entendía cómo podían ser gemelas, tu no le llegas ni a los talones (sus burlas me hirieron, el saber que mi propia hermana se reía a mis espaldas me dolía).

Ósea que eran grandes amigas verdad, pero eso no te impidió llevarte a la cama a su marido (pregunte curiosa, que clase de amistad tenían ellas dos).

Un destello extraño pasó por su rostro y ella desvió la mirada un momento antes de empezar a burlarse nuevamente.

Pues que quieres que te diga, ella prefería pasárselas con sus amantes, así que yo me encargaba de que el pobre de su marido no estuviera solito, lo más frustrante era tener que hacerme cargo de la escuincla esa (gruño ante la mención de mi pequeña y unas enormes ganas asesinas me sacudieron).

Por cierto, permíteme felicitarte por tu osadía (se burlo), acostarte con el hombre de tu hermana y embarazarte de gemelos (casqueo la lengua), fuiste lista chica (se burlo guiñándome un ojo).

Sentí mis mejillas arder, no había sido como ella lo decía, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que tenía razón, por un momento sentí que era igual de mujerzuela que ella, habíamos hecho lo mismo, quien era yo para juzgarla.

Lo peor es que ahora traerá a un nuevo problema con él, aunque supongo que para algo has de servir no, podrás hacerte cargo de la mocosa y de ese bastardito que tienes por hijo (se burlo y sin poder contenerme más me lance a la cama y me le plantee dos cachetas fuertemente).

Ella chillo al tiempo que intentaba golpearme, mas como pude la patee y ella cayo de la cama, me puse de pie y la tome fuertemente del brazo derecho y se lo jalaba hacia atrás, haciendo una llave que Emmet en la adolescencia me había enseñado y por algún extraño motivo ahora recordaba.

Mira estúpida ricitos de oro, de mi podrás decir lo que quieras, burlarte y demás, pero con mis hijos no te metas (gruñí al tiempo que la jalaba rumbo a la puerta).

Espera que Edward se entere de cómo me tratantes, yo soy su querida y quien se casara con el ahora que Marie salió de en medio (gruño pataleando).

Pues dudo mucho que se case contigo (me burle).

Tú que sabes estúpida (gruño al tiempo que se zafaba de mí, e intentaba golpearme).

Qué diablos pasa aquí (respingue ante la voz enojada de Edward).

Ella empezó (gritamos la rubia y yo al mismo tiempo al tiempo que nos señalábamos con nuestro dedo).

Tanya, que haces aquí, y vístete por favor que no es necesario que muestres tus miserias al mundo (ironizo al tiempo que se pellizcaba la nariz en un gesto para tratar de calmarse).

Sin poder evitarlo me carcajee ante la cara desfigurada de la silicona esa.

Eddy (ronroneo al tiempo que movía las caderas y se restregaba en el), cariño porque me tratas así, mejor despide a la matriz andando y aprovechemos el tiempo perdido (cerré mis manos en puños automáticamente).

No sé de que hablas Tanya, y lo mejor será que te vayas, Isabella y yo tenemos sueño, fue un viaje largo y estamos cansados (gruño Edward alejándose de la rubia y poniéndose a mi espalda).

Así que la prefieres a ella (gruño Tanya indignada), porque, por ser la copia de Marie, por eso la quieres (grito), si quieres mañana me pinto el pelo de castaño y me pongo pupilentes (ironizo al tiempo que se acercaba mas a nosotros).

Sal de aquí Tanya, y no solo hablo de la habitación, sino también de mi casa, es más, asnos un favor y vete también de la isla, del país (gruñí).

Y quien demonios eres tú para ordenarme que hacer (grito dando un paso adelante), quien eres tú para correrme de esta casa (gruño).

Soy Isabella Cullen, la esposa de Edward y dueña de todo lo que ves (me burle al tiempo que señalaba todo alrededor).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En fin, siento mucho la demora, espero les haiga gustado, prometo tratar de no tardar tanto en actualizar, pero en serio que no depende siempre de mi….

Solo les aseguro que no dejare el fic así, a medias, todas mis historias llegaran a su fin, tardare, tal vez, pero lo hare, solo les pido paciencia por favor…

Gracias y espero sus comentario, sugerencias, reclamos y todo, estoy abierta a ideas…..

Disculpen las faltas de ortografia...

Los quiero a todos, gracias por ser parte de mi familia aquí en fanfiction y por seguir leyendo mis historias….

**Favor de dejar**

**Su Reviews**

**Aquí**


	21. POV BELLA Y POV EMMET

La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía completamente.

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme, en especial a los que se tomaron la un momento para dejarme un comentario, Alice mNm, Nana Masen, jetatica, MissBennetDarcy, E. Cullen Vigo, BET SI, Jos WeasleyC, viszed, astridnatica, Mary 24, Lizzy90, Ross10, sophia18, majin soljam, a los que me leyeron, me pusieron en alertas y no dejaron Reviews…..

CAPITULO 21

POV Bella

Isabella (calle poniendo dos dedos sobre su boca).

No digas nada Cullen (ladre), ya estoy harta de que me sigas humillando, sé que no nos casamos por amor, que nuestro matrimonio es todo menos normal, que solo lo hicimos por los niños (tome aire), pero eso no te da derecho a meter a tu amante a la que según tu es mi casa (chille acercándome a el).

Es que esta es ahora tu casa (suspiro), no sé qué hacia ella aquí (murmuro pensativo).

A no, pues por la vestimenta de ella se veía que no pensaba igual que tu (sonreí burlona para ocultar mi dolor ante ese hecho), ella sabía de tu llegada, y si no hubiera estado yo se que otra seria la forma como terminarías esta noche (entrecerré los ojos viéndolo mal).

Eso no es justo, yo no le dije nada, no he hablado con ella ni nada últimamente (ladro), además eso no es asunto tuyo (y antes de medir mis acciones me acerque y le di una sonora cachetada).

Claro que es asunto mío el que mi marido me humille acostándose con todo lo que lleve falda (chille), no me malentiendas, no me importa que te acuestes con medio mundo (mentí), mas si el hecho de que lo hagas bajo el techo de la que es tu familia (ladre pegándole a su pecho), o no has pensado que tus hijos pudieron entrar por esa puerta y verte a ti en brazos de esa zorra….

Y entonces mi ira se desvaneció, todo fue reemplazado por las deliciosas sensaciones de sentir sus labios contra los míos, su pecho contra el mío, sus manos vagar por todo mi cuerpo.

Ella no es nadie en mi vida (dijo rápido entre besos callando mis protestas con mas besos), no sé qué hacia aquí, lo siento si te hirió (su aliento me robaba el sentido, lo único que sé es que asentí con la cabeza antes de dejar que el se adueñara de nuevo de mis labios apasionadamente).

Mis manos viajaron subiendo por su pecho hasta su cuello, y de ahí a su cabello, mordí sin cesar sus labios, mandíbula y cuello, dándole una mordida fuerte en este último lugar, mas él no se quejo, solo gruño al tiempo que con sus expertas manos apretaba mi trasero y lo pegaba más a su erección.

Te deseo (me tense y salí de mi trance ante sus palabras, eso era cierto, me deseaba, mas no me amaba).

Yo igual (susurre haciéndole a mi corazón un nudo para que dejara de sangrar por la herida causada).

Entonces déjame amarte (bloque todos mis sentimientos mientras asentía ante sus palabras, el no quería hacer el amor, el solo buscaba sexo, después de todo le había arruinado la noche con la silicona peli teñida).

Y antes de que me arrepintiera lo bese salvajemente, pase el largo de mis uñas por su pecho, arañándolo ligeramente, hasta que llegue a mi objetivo, su enorme miembro erecto.

Me estas matando (gruño guiándome hacia atrás, hasta que sentí algo duro en mis pies y blando por detrás de mis rodillas).

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos quitamos la ropa, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo lo que íbamos dejando al descubierto, el se entretuvo con mis pechos mientras yo le acariciaba las piernas con las mías y pasaba mis manos por entre sus cabellos.

El bajo besando mi estomago de ahí mis piernas, muslos, hasta uno de los dedos de mis pies, y de ahí subió tardándose un poco mas entre mis muslos antes de lanzarse a mis pliegues íntimos, donde me hizo deliciosamente el amor con su lengua y manos.

Yo por mi parte no podía dejar de gemir o lloriquear cuando él se detenía, y justo cuando mi orgasmo estaba cerca el se puso de nuevo sobre mí y me penetro de una limpia y fuerte estocada, haciéndonos gritar y jadear a los dos de lo delicioso que se sentía todo.

Nos movimos a la par frenéticamente, el bajaba y yo subía a su encuentro para que las estocadas fueran más profundas, y placenteras y así llegamos a nuestra nirvana juntos gritando satisfechos…

POV Emmet

Mi vida era una mierda, mi osita no había tomado bien saber mi verdad, pero era algo que no quería seguir escondiéndole, además ahora que interactuaba con mi familia tarde o temprano lo descubriría, así que nadie mejor que yo para poder confesarle mi triste verdad, mi pasado….

Lo único bueno era que me había entendido y perdonado, mas eso si, no estaría conmigo hasta que fuera alguien digno para amarla, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón los deje partir, ella necesitaba curarse y desahogarse, y sé que mejores manos que las de mi hermanita Bella no podrían estar, ella ayudaría a rose con los niños y todo.

Lo difícil había sido encontrar a mi "amada esposa", nótese el sarcasmo, la muy zorra andaba de viaje, y no había dejado dicho en donde se encontraría, por lo que aquí estaba yo, en Londres con Alice y Jasper perdiendo un par de mis valiosos días en los que mis contactos la localizaban.

Hey debilucho, que haces aquí (sonreí e hice algunas poses de chico rudo al tiempo que Jasper quien iba entrando al estudio soltaba una carcajada).

Aquí, viendo la vida pasar (suspire y le regale una sonrisa, aunque ni yo me la creí).

Aun no sabes nada (negué con mi cabeza ya que se me había formado un nudo en el estomago), quieres hablar de ello (su voz era seria y su semblante pensativo).

Una vez más negué con la cabeza, mientras sentía una lagrima traicionera salir, yo lo único que necesitaba era encontrar a la zorra de Ángela, divorciarme y correr a los brazos de mi rose, mi osita y de mis hijos, y tenía que darme prisa para así poder estar con ella en el parto y recibir en este mundo a mi bebe, siendo un hombre digno ya de estar con ellos.

Y antes de que pudiera controlarlo estaba en el suelo llorando como magdalena mientras el pobre Jasper trataba de animarme y controlarme, mas yo solo alcanzaba a escuchar frases como "le dije Alice que era mala idea venir", "ahora que hago", "Alice me matara por hacer llorar a su hermano", y otras cuantas mientras bufaba quedito y palmeaba mi hombro en signo de camaderia.

Mira se me ocurre algo, que te parece si hago unas cuantas llamadas, tengo un amigo en el aeropuerto de Italia que me debe un favor, hablare con él y más pronto de lo que canta un gallo te tendré la ubicación de Ángela (al escuchar sus palabras no pude mas y de la emoción le plantee un enorme beso muy cerca de los labios mientras lo alzaba por los aires y daba vueltas con el por la habitación cantando).

Nunca hablaremos de esto entendido (su voz era fría una vez se recupero del shock), aquí no paso nada entendiste, o no te ayudare (asentí despacio ya que aun estaba en shock por lo que acaba de hacer).

Vaya, mi novio me engaña con mi propio hermano (Jasper y yo nos tensamos ante la voz de Alice, quien nos veía desde la puerta con lagrimas en los ojos), creo que estoy celosa (chillo y para sorpresa nuestra se avento al piso a reírse a carcajadas mientras murmuraba como se lo diría a Edward y la familia).

Jasper me dirigió una mirada asesina antes de correr y rogarle a Alice que no dijera nada de esto a Edward y algo sobre su reputación y su hombría..….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Buenos días Jackson (le lance una mirada amedrentadora al velador del edificio y fututo ex empleado y tuve el privilegio de ver como su rostro perdía el color).

Señ..señor Cullen (tartamudeo reponiéndose rápidamente y pasando frente a mi), que milagro que está usted por aquí, no lo esperábamos, ella no aviso que venía para acá (eso ultimo lo murmuro casi inaudiblemente pero para su mala suerte lo oí).

Acaso tengo que avisarte o pedirte permiso cada vez que quiera venir a mi departamento (mi voz salió dura y amenazante a pesar de que le batí mis pestañas inocentemente).

No, como cree (chillo mas antes de que se pusiera histérico subí al elevador y presione el botón del piso que tenía mi apartamento ahí, en Milán).

Ya cállate que me aturdes (ordene), estas despedido y pobre de ti si avisas en mi piso que voy para allá (le amenace).

Pero señor cullen, porque, tengo muchos años trabajando para usted y su familia, no puede hacerme esto a mí, necesito el dinero, no puede despedirme sin razón alguna (y ante eso me carcajee).

Puedo y lo hare (amenace), y no te parecen motivos suficientes la falta de confianza (lo calle), ya que no dudare en decir que te metías con mi esposa y eso…

El hombre solo bajo la cabeza y yo sin poder evitarlo sonreí burlón, el pobre hombre se había descubierto solo con esa acción, yo solo había lanzado la piedra haber si caía, y lo había hecho…..

Entre a mi departamento y me percate de las ropas tiradas por todo el lado, hice una mueca de asco al ver los preservativos usados tirados en mi hermosa alfombra, logre esquivar todo y llegar a la habitación.

Todo estaba obscuro, por lo que lo primero que hice fue abrir las cortinas, los rayos de sol entraron descubriendo así las figuras de dos personas desnudas, dormidas y entrelazadas.

Hey amor, no piensas darle un beso a tu esposo de bienvenida (tuve cuidado de que mi voz sonara melosa ante la cara de espanto de Ángela), y no me presentas a tu amiguito (murmure con voz dolida viendo al tipo que se ponía de pie tratando de ocultar sus miserias).

Emmet (chillo saltando de la cama y poniéndose su bata de seda), cariño que haces aquí (chillo tratando de abrazarme y con lagrimas en los ojos).

Me carcajee ante la mirada dolida que el tipo le lanzo al escuchar sus palabras y la mueca que ella hizo al verlo lastimado.

Amor, lo siento, no quería decir eso (murmuro ella viendo y dando pasos hacia el hombre semi desnudo que nos miraba a los dos con la mandíbula desencajada), todo tiene una explicación (hablo abrazando al tipo).

Qué bien, entonces no te importara decírmela a mi también (gruñí), muero de curiosidad (ella se tenso y suspiro pesadamente recordando mi presencia en la habitación).

Espérame afuera Ben (lo beso brevemente callando las protestas de el susodicho).

Que quieres Cullen (ladro una vez los dos estuvimos solos y se escuchaba una puerta cerrarse fuertemente del otro lado del departamento).

Que, ya no soy tu amor (lleve mi mano al lugar donde esta mi corazón con gesto contrariante y dolido).

Mira Emmet, no estoy de humor, así que dime mejor que demonios haces aquí (ladro con mirada gélida).

Que yo sepa este lugar es mío (me encogí de hombros señalando el departamento).

Ok, replantare mi pregunta (suspiro poniendo sus manos en sus caderas), que buscas Emmet, que te trajo aquí, conmigo (su voz era sarcástica mientras me imitaba señalando el departamento).

Quiero que hablemos, ya no quiero seguir así, esta situación me disgusta (suspire y la mire directamente a los ojos), quiero el divorcio Ángela y lo conseguiré (mi voz fue clara y precisa, no dejándole lugar a dudas respecto a mi decisión).

Pude notar como ella me evaluaba con su mirada, para que minutos después se encogiera de hombros y asintiera con la cabeza, de mas esta decir que me dejo boquiabierto.

Así de fácil, no pondrás peros, no te quejaras, chillara, amenazaras o algo por el estilo (murmure aun asombrado al tiempo que ella se carcajeaba ante mi mirada incrédula).

Así es (su tono de voz cambio de serio a alegre).

Y a que debo el milagro por tu cambio de actitud (pregunte para saber a quién le debía mi próxima dicha).

Porque me enamore (se encogió de hombros, me beso la mejilla y se dio la vuelta con su mirada ya serena, una ligera sonrisa y un contoneo de caderas exagerado).

Tu eres quien te lo pierdes después de todo (me guiño un ojo y salió, dejándome con una sonrisa de bobo en la cara).

Salí de la habitación justo cuando estos dos se comían a besos de nuevo, ella murmuro algo sobre que su abogado esperaría los papeles y no sé que mas, ya que salí eufórico para prepararme e ir a buscar a mi rose…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hey chicos, como están, jejejej, no tarde esta vez en actualizar, que les pareció el capitulo, espero les haiga gustado….

Este jueves que viene es mi cumpleaños 25 y aprovechare que está de visita mí cuñado desde Guanajuato con su laptop para escribir otro capítulo esta semana, pero para eso quiero pedirles su ayuda con sus comentarios para llegar a los 380 Reviews para ese día, 25 reviews, que son los años que cumplo...

**Así que favor**

**De dejar**

**Su comentario**

**Aquí**


End file.
